


An Omega Worth Fighting For

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Yuta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: An Omega Worth Fighting ForYutae (Yuta and Taeyong), DoJae, KunWinOmegaverse; Alpha!Yuta, Omega!TaeyongAn alpha who wants more than a trophy mate and an omega who wanted an equal mate would find out that there is really something or someone worth fighting for.





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Because Yuta is an alpha material too. Twins! Jun and Kun because my 96liners deserve more spotlight in their life. And twins! Doyoung and Soonyoung because they are also my 96liner biases and they deserve a place in my story.

The Kusari Tribe of the northern Mountains is known for their primal instincts and fearless heroes. Such was the case when they resisted several other tribes during conquests as the tribe was led by fearsome leader and his mate, two warriors that took down lives without mercy.

 

But the Tribe’s leader was getting old and his strength was not as it used to be so without hesitation, he called out to his eldest son, Yuta, to be the next leader to their tribe. Yuta bowed his head and received the blessings of his aging father.

 

“I only wish for you to find your mate as I found mine.” His Father smiled as he grabbed his mate’s hand and together, they blessed their first born with guidance, abundance, compassion, wisdom and strength.

 

 

The news of alpha prince Yuta being crowned as the next tribe leader spread quickly and every tribe that had wanted to gain the favorable alliance of the Kusari tribe had prepared their gifts in goods and in potential mates; alpha females whose elegance and statuses were at the highest tier or male omegas whose faces can rival any beauty queen. Yet none were accepted by the prince who for one, would not like to be bound to someone for political gains and second, disliked a trophy mate that needed his attention and protection.

 

“Prince Yuta, we present to you Alpha Princess Amelia and Omega Prince Joseph of Cantanable tribe.” An elder introduced the two, pretty faces adored with makeup and limbs covered in jewels.

 

“Give them swords.” Yuta announced and soon his twin brothers Junhui and Kun, both alphas, handed the guests the requested swords. The prince and princess looked at the offered item with raised brows making Yuta impatient. “If you can’t prove your skills to me then there is no use of you presenting yourselves as possible mate.” Yuta said with a cold face and the two took the offered swords with shaky hands.

 

Yuta took another offered sword from his cousin Doyoung, the only omega among their brood, and faced the guests who were shivering in fear.

 

“Come at me, two on one is okay.” Yuta announced but as soon as he spoke, both lowered their swords and cowered behind their retainer. “I will not take a mate who is afraid of me or of fights.” Yuta dismissed them and the delegates quickly left the palace hall.

 

“You are too harsh cousin.” Soonyoung, Doyoung’s twin brother, another alpha, said, picking up the discarded swords.

 

“I will not take a mate that will just be liability rather than an asset.” Yuta said sighing as he handed his sword to Doyoung who smirked at him

 

“You should take Jihoon and Wonwoo then, the twins are practically fighting each other each and every single day.” Doyoung suggested making both Soonyoung and Junhui hiss at him. ‘Oh I am sorry, I guess they are off the list.” Doyoung laughed watching how Soonyoung and Junhui blushed at the mere mention of their romantic interests.

 

“Doyoung, why are you even torturing your own brother and cousin?” Kun asked, always the gentle one unless provoked.

 

“I enjoy it.” Doyoung shrugged his shoulders.

 

‘Wait till you find your mate, you’ll be mush!” Soonyoung pointed at his brother who just laughed more.

 

\---

 

The Muhanui Tribe is known for its beautiful plains and equally beautiful people. The tribe had been blessed with a beautiful omega consort King Jaejoong who had given birth to two omega and alpha sons whose beauty has been the envy of everyone. Omega Prince Taeyong was sought for his intelligence and beauty that as soon as he presented, suitors from all over the continent had tried to court him in hopes of being their mates. Yet the superficial intentions of those who sought his favor disgusted him, in favor of mating with an alpha whose heart is pure as the first snow and bite as a raging hail storm.

 

“Lord Hanbin of the Red tower tribe wishes to court Omega Prince Taeyong.” An attendant announced and Taeyong puffed his cheeks as he looked at the alpha lord with bored eyes.

 

“Not interested.” Taeyong said then turned to leave but the alpha insisted so he grabbed the omega’s wrist. Taeyong glared at him and soon, he had grabbed the alpha’s shoulder and kneed his guts. “I said I was not interested.” Taeyong repeated then left the groaning alpha on the floor.

 

“You are way too brutal hyung.” Jaehyun, Taeyong’s younger alpha brother said making Taeyong laugh.

 

“Those kinds of people are not worth my time.” Taeyong said then walked back to his room where his retainer Chittaphon and his Guard Youngho were waiting. “you were supposed to protect me not flirt with my retainer!” Taeyong scolded Youngho who was grinning at him. “So, when are you both going to be official?” Taeyong asked and both just grinned at him.

 

“Not until you find your own mate.” Jaehyun answered for them.

 

“You will be stuck at that phase then.” Taeyong shrugged as he entered his room.

 

Another week passed and another set of suitors came only for the Geomul tribe to stake claim at Taeyong with their youngest alpha Prince Sehun taking interest with the pretty creature he can collect.  Jaejoong and Yunho were adamant as they sent the delegates away but a sinister smile from Yixing, the spokesperson, made the king and his consort take in extra measures.

 

“Take him to Kusari, Arashi is indebted to our kingdom and they had promised their sister Kusari tribe can help us if we needed it.” Jaejoong told Youngho who nodded then turned to Taeil and Hansol “Take Jaehyun and Sicheng, we don’t want to risk any lives.” Jaejoong ordered and the entourage departed as soonthey got hold of supplies for their trip.

 

 

\---

 

“We have received news of the Muhanui tribe seeking for assistance. Arashi had given us strict orders to help them in case of dire need.” The current tribe leader spoke to Yuta. “They are sending the heirs of the throne for us to protect and I hope you will do what you can to protect them at all cost son.” He said and Yuta nodded, what else can he say or do?

 

“And you may find one of the omega princes as your mate.” His mother added and Yuta sighed but nodded.

 

 

Yuta instructed his staff to prepare to receive the delegates from Muhanui tribe and with the intention of heightening the protection on their territory. Yuta was not completely in agreement to protect the princes but Arashi trusted Muhanui Tribe and they cannot obey the orders of their mother tribe.

 

Soonyoung and Junhui were pleased with the news, of course the two social butterflies will find any occasion to interact with outsiders a blessing. They made arrangements and busied themselves in the finer details making both Jihoon and Wonwoo irritated because the twin omegas were both neglected; and they miss their alpha friends even if they don’t say it out loud. Kun was busy in the kitchen because he is the calm and normal one while Doyoung followed Yuta to do whatever political business they were required to do.

 

Youngho bowed in front of the Tribe leader and his mate, old face smiling warmly at the alpha guard. “I came from Muhanui tribe, sent by alpha Leader Yunho. “ Youngho said.

 

‘Rise my son, we have received their message. We welcome you to our tribe. Yuta.” The tribe leader called his son who stood in front of Youngho.

 

“Yuta.” Yuta extended a hand and Youngho shook them.

 

“Pleasure meeting you my lord.” Youngho greeted back in formality. “I would like to present the princes of Muhanui tribe.” Youngho then stepped aside as three figures removed their cloaks and bowed to the royal family. “Omega Prince Taeyong, Alpha Prince Jaehyun and Omega Prince Sicheng.” Youngho announced.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, your majesties.” Yuta bowed as well. “The climate here is quite different from Muhanui, we have prepared warmer clothes if you would prefer.” Yuta said and servants hurriedly handed them the softest fur coats they had laid their hands on. “You must be tired, Junhui, Soonyoung can you guide our guests?” Yuta asked and the two gladly led the group towards their rooms.

 

“Yuta.” His father called out and Yuta faced him. “Do you think you may like Prince Taeyong? He is a fine omega.” His father sai and Yuta sighed.

 

“I am not looking for a trophy mate father.” Yuta replied.

 

“You must look beyond the covers my dear child.” His mother reminded him and Yuta nodded.

 

“I will mother.” Yuta said then bowed before leaving.

 

\----

It was after dinner when Sicheng found his way towards the kitchen looking for desserts. Unlike his perfect omega brother, Sicheng was flawed in his speech making it almost impossible to understand unless you are Taeil or Hansol.

 

“Are you looking for something?” Kun greeted the prince and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Sweets?” Sicheng asked and Kun blinked at him then nodded. “Come with me then.” Kun smiled and SIcheng mirrored it.

 

Taeil was so frustrated when his charge went off without his knowledge. The omega prince was gullible and Taeil had sworn in his own life to protect him from any danger especially alphas who take advantage of his charge. “Relax.” Hansol said as he accompanied his mate to look for Sicheng but the omega fumed at his mate for being irresponsible.

 

“Sicheng!!!” Taeil shouted and when he saw the prince eating happily on the kitchen counter facing an unknown alpha, Taeil charged at him.

 

“Hyung!” Sicheng whined as Hansol grabbed his mate to restrain him. ‘Stop it!” Sicheng pouted.

 

“We don’t know him, you could be poisoned or drugged and he can molest you!” Taeil argued.

 

‘I will not molest him and I am Kun, nice to meet you!” Kun said and extended a hand.

 

“Prince Kun of Kusari Tribe.” Sicheng corrected and Taeil’s eyes widened and quickly apologized for his arrogance.

 

“Oh it’s okay. Would you like some desserts? We make the best shaved ice or would you prefer hot cocoa?” Kun offered and both sat next to Sicheng and ordered hot cocoa. Kun nodded and left them to prepare the drinks.

 

“He’s cute!” Sicheng told his retainer and Taeil had warning signs all over his face.

 

“You don’t think..”Taeil trailed off while Sicheng just beamed him a smile. “No!!!” Taeil sobbed just as Kun returned to hand their drinks.

 

“Am I missing something?” Kun asked and Hansol shook his head.

 

“my mate’s just going through some hormonal imbalance.” Hansol replied and Taeil took the nearest thing he could grab, Sicheng’s spoon, and threw it at his alpha.

 

“They do that all the time.” Sicheng assured Kun who just nodded and smiled at them.

 

“You have a beautiful smile your majesty.” Hansol remarked.

 

“Thank you, wait till you see Yuta-ge’s smile.” Kun replied and then took his spoon and continued eating his shaved ice with strawberries and milk.

 

 

\--- 

Doyoung had been in love with knowledge that he often found himself cooped up in the library or the study to help Yuta with the documents for his tribe. He had been appointed as Yuta advisor during coronation and the only one who could rival his love for knowledge is Wonwoo whose expertise lies in the scientific research. The two omegas were respected in the tribe because they have brains as wise as that of elders and are dedicated and passionate in understanding concepts and breakthroughs.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be with the Muhanui princes?” Wonwoo said as Doyoung sat across him in the library.

 

“Junhui and Soonyoung can handle them.” Doyoung huffed.

 

“Ah, I wish you could have taken care of one of them instead of Junhui.’ Wonwoo answered and Doyoung grinned at his childhood friend.

 

“Jealous are we?” Doyoung asked and Wonwoo glared at him. “Relax, I am quite sure Junhui won’t fall for any of the princess, you are his ideal type.” Doyoung said and Wonwoo blushed a bit.

 

“He’s not making a move though.” Wonwoo coughed making Doyoung laugh.

 

“Relax, Junhui’s just waiting for the right time.” Doyoung assured him.

 

“Excuse me.” A head popped from the door and both omegas looked at the alpha prince. “I’m looking for Prince Junhui.” Jaehyun said.

 

“Have you lost him?” Wonwoo asked and Jaehyun nodded. “Do you remember where he should be taking you?” Wonwoo asked and Jaehyun thought for a while.

 

“He said something about showing us the weapon room?” Jaehyun answered and Wonwoo nodded.

 

“We’ll take you there.” Wonwoo stood and looked at Doyoung who sighed and walked after Wonwoo. “I’m Wonwoo by the way, I am a childhood friend of the princes, Junhui to be exact.” Wonwoo smiled and Jaehyun extended a hand.

 

‘I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun smiled and Wonwoo grinned.

 

“You have pretty dimples your majesty.” Wownoo praised him and Jaehyun laughed.

 

“Thank you!” Jaehyun replied with a blush.

 

“We’ll get going, He’s Doyoung and he’s pretty much the opposite of his twin Soonyoung.” Wonwoo pointed to the omega behind them and Jaehyun laughed at the remark.

 

“Ah, I thought Junhui and Soonyoung were twins with how they acted.” Jaehyun confessed.

 

“Oh, yeah they are really similar but sadly they are not.” Wonwoo sadly remarked making Jaehyun laughed again.

 

\----

Taeyong was left alone in his room as he requested Chittaphon and Youngho to leave him to think about what had happened and what was in stake because he did not want to be some object up for grabs. He was looking out onto the balcony and found the snowcapped mountains relaxing. The fur coat that was handed to him felt warm as he stepped out onto the balcony and cold air brushed his exposed skin.

 

He took a deep breath and took in the fresh air only to be startled by the loud shouts from below and he looked down to see some soldiers sparring. He smiled as he wanted to join them as well, being an omega was restricting but his fathers had been kind enough to allow him to train self defense just as they allowed their alpha son to learn how to cook or allowed the youngest to learn nothing to be the desirable omega.

 

 

He looked at the faces of the soldiers when he locked eyes on the strongest looking alpha. He recognized that it was Prince Yuta, and he could tell that the prince was really good looking but he is not mesmerized by his innate beauty. That impressed him, the disinterest in his appearance was rarely displayed before him and that intrigued him, was the prince just pretending to be a cold one or was he really one?

 

He walked back to his room and called for Chittaphon who immediately prepared him a warm bath. While he was waiting for his bath, another omega entered and he introduced himself as Jeonghan, Yuta’s retainer.

 

“Would you like any thing to do in your stay? Any activities that you may enjoy your majesty?” Jeonghan asked and Taeyong bit his lips as he thinks of activities he could do while stayed at the Kusari tribe.

 

 

“Prince Taeyong likes to cook.” Chittaphon said as he went out of the bathroom.

 

“Oh that could be arranged, Prince Kun likes to cook.” Jeonghan assured him.

 

“Very well, we’ll see you at dinner.” Jeonghan excused himself and Taeyong went to take his warm bath as Chittaphon followed Jeonghan out of the room. “Can I help you?” Jeonghan asked and Chittaphon nodded.

 

“Are you a strict tribe?” Chittaphon asked and Jeonghan raised a brow. “Let me rephrase that, are you limiting?” Chittaphon asked and Jeonghan smiled at him.

 

“Definitely not.” Jeonghan said then led him towards the courtyard where Youngho was talking to a stern looking man. “Cheol!” Jeonghan called out and the guy talking to Youngho smiled and welcomed his mate with an arm while Chittaphon stood next to Youngho.

 

“My Mate.” Seungcheol introduced and Youngho extended a hand.

 

“You have a lovely mate.” Youngho praised Jeonghas, Like I was n who thanked him. “This is my soon to be mate Chittaphon.” Youngho introduced the smaller omega and Seungcheol greeted him.

 

“Why aren’t you mated yet?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“We would like to ensure Taeyong gets mated first. We don’t want to hinder his mating whatsoever.” Youngho explained and Jaeonghan smiled at them.

 

“Surely it will not be the case with our tribe. Like I was telling Chittaphon, our is not limiting.” Jeonghan told Youngho.

 

“Oh it would be nice if we could join your trainings.” Youngho remarked and Seungcheol nodded.

 

“Probably need to ask Yuta about it.” Seungcheol said and led them towards the grounds where Yuta was training.

 

 


	2. You Intrigue me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you for liking alpha!yuta as a concept. And by the way, Jaehyun and Sicheng are twins ^^

Of course, they will push him to mate with Taeyong because he has to admit the omega prince is in deed beautiful. But Yuta really wanted more than a beautiful face or a kind demeanor, he wanted a fighter. He busied himself with training, fighting off his soldiers one by one until Seungcheol approached him to relay a request from the royal guard. Yuta liked the idea; fresh blood is always welcomed.

 

 

“Prince Jaehyun would be delighted to spar with you your majesty.” Yungho said and Yuta frowned at the guard.

 

‘Can you just call me Yuta? I just don’t like being called prince all the time.” Yuta huffed and Youngho nodded. “Is the climate too extreme for you?” Yuta turned to the freezing omega by Youngho side and Chittaphon shook his head, but Yuta knew it was a lie. “Please be honest with me. I am not a strict alpha and we are not one for the norms, heck Jeonghan isn’t even doing his job half of the time.” Yuta blurted out making Seungcheol laugh and earning him a slap on the arms. “Here.” Yuta took his coat and handed it to the omega who looked at Youngho. “Your mate?” Yuta asked.

 

‘Not yet but as soon as Prince Taeyong mates, we’ll finalized it.” Yougnho said and Yuta nodded.

 

“He is freezing.” Yuta remarked and Youngho took the offered article and draped it on Chittaphon.  “How do you find our tribe?” Yuta asked and Youngho smiled at him.

 

“Quite a view. Snow is something our tribe doesn’t experience even in frigid winters.” Youngho answered.

 

“And summer isn’t a thing here, I guess we can call it even.” Yuta answered making Youngho laugh.

 

“I like your personality your majesty.” Youngho remarked. “Give me a day or so then I could challenge you to a one on one.” Youngho said making Yuta grin.

 

“I like the sound of that.” Yuta grinned and led them back inside to warm up. “Have you tried the hot cocoa? Kun makes the best one here.” Yuta asked and both Muhanuinian shook their heads. “Gather your charges, let’s have a chat.” Yuta patted Youngho’s shoulder and walked towards his quarters.

 

 

“Your majesty!” Chittaphon called out and Yuta smiled at him. “Your coat.” The omega returned the item and Yuta smiled at him and thanked him.

 

“Rumors are true, he has a beautiful smile.” Chittaphon sighed making Youngho glare at him. “But your smile is charming my love.” He added and kissed Youngho’s cheek making the alpha relax and smile at his omega.

 

“You two are gross.” Taeyong said as he stepped out of his room and the four bowed at him.

 

“This is my mate and Prince Yuta’s guard, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan introduced his mate who bowed and Taeyong acknowledged him.

 

“You two look really good together.” Taeyong remarked.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Seungcheol replied.

 

“We are invited for a cup of cocoa.” Chittaphon informed his charge who nodded and went back to his room to grab a coat because it was really cold in the Kusari tribe’s territory.

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan led the way to a den where the fire is lit and the place was warm and comfortable. Pillows and fleece blankets were laid around a blazing fire while the walls were covered with paintings and drawings of different calibers. He found his brothers already huddled to a side so he took a seat next to Jaehyun who had smiled at him, dimples at full show.

 

“You should try Prince Kun’s hot cocoa!” Sicheng beamed next to Jaehyun and on cue, Kun offered the drink to Taeyong.

 

“You can just call me Kun-ge, Sicheng.” Kun said and then smiled at the princes.

 

“He has a pretty smile.” Sicheng giggled and both brothers looked at the younger with an exasperated expression on their faces. “He is cute!” Sicheng pouted and then Jaehyun laughed, remembering how transparent his twin brother was.

 

 

“Are you adjusting well your highnesses?” Yuta asked when he reached the den and the three politely answered him. “Ah, I would like to request that you drop the formalities, I am as same as you are.” Yuta said with a small smile.

 

“Yuta hyung?” Sicheng asked and Yuta smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes please, call me that instead.” Yuta replied and Sicheng mirrored the smile back.

 

“You really have a pretty smile hyung! But I like Kun-ge’s smile better.” Sicheng remarked making Yuta laugh.

 

“Have you taken a liking to my brother?” Yuta asked but Sicheng just smiled at him making Yuta laugh even more.

 

 

Kun however did not like the attention so he threw a pillow towards Yuta who expertly caught it with one hand.

 

“Better your aim Kun.” Yuta remarked and the younger nodded before snuggling into his blanket. “Youngho asked me if you could train with us and I would be delighted to spar with you.” Yuta said to the group.

 

“I’ll pass, I prefer to dance than to hold a blade.” Sicheng said and everyone looked at him, some gaping. “What? I am no alpha and I didn’t want to be trained in fighting.” Sicheng said making Soonyoung laugh.

 

“How about you teach me some of your dances and I teach you ours?” Soonyoung suggested and at the mention of an opportunity to dance, Sicheng latched on it.

 

“You dance?” Siheng asked and Sooyoung nodded.

 

“Not all alphas here are forced to fight just as omegas not being forced to submit. My twin here is a force to be reckon with.” Soonyoung pointed to a glaring Doyoung who snarled at his twin. “See, he’s an omega but I am afraid of him and Jihoon.” Soonyoung pointed to the small male by the corner nursing some sugary drink.

 

 

‘This will be fun!” Sicheng beamed at him.

 

“If that is the case, let me join your training Yuta hyung.” Jaehyun said and Yuta grinned at him.

 

“Very well, I find that beneficial for both of us don’t you think?” Yuta asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

\----

 

It took a day for the Muhanui tribe to adjust with the climate and on the first chance that they could get, they tried on to blend in with the Kusari tribe. Sicheng was delighted as He danced his heart out for Soonyoung who praised him extensively. Jihoon was not happy about it though as he played the  timpani a little harder than he should have. Sicheng maybe gullible but he surely wasn’t stupid so when Soonyoung left to get refreshments, he sat next to the omega and smiled at him.

 

“You know, you don’t have to hurt the timpani.” Sicheng said making Jihoon glare at him. “I like Soonyoung hyung because he is a great dancer but I like his cousin better.” Sicheng said then stood to greet Soonyoung and Kun who brought iced tea and biscuits which Kun informed them to be made by Taeyong.

 

“You should watch Sicheng dance, he is awesome!” Soonyoung remarked making Sicheng blush while Kun chuckled.

 

“I am all up for it.” Kun replied and sat next to his cousin as Sicheng winked at Jihoon to play the timpani once more.

 

Jihoon was glaring intensely at Sicheng but was soon mesmerized as the Muhanuinian danced more fluidly this time, limbs extending to reach lengths unknown and body moving like bones did not exist. Jihoon understood and he blushed as he watched Sicheng finished his performance, the Muhanuinian surely danced differently when he was with Soonyoung; this time Sicheng was not dancing to impress, he was dancing to seduce and entrap a certain alpha.

 

“Woah, that was more amazing than what you showed me.” Soonyoung stood from his seat and praised the dancer and Sicheng blushed as he faced Kun who was clapping vigorously.

 

“Outstanding Sicheng!” Kun said and Sicheng thanked him then turned to Jihoon to wink at him.

\---

 

Doyoung was bored because his cousin chose to be a warrior more than a prince at the moment and that left him with nothing to do but watch alphas battle each other with swords. Sharpened metal clashed as each prince attacked the other with precision. Jaehyun was at a disadvantage though because the younger alpha was not accustomed to the climate and air pressure in the kusari territories. Jaehyun was visibly struggling but Doyoung could care less about the prince in favor of worrying over important documents to be reviewed and signed.

 

“You’re already exhausted.” Yuta remarked and Jaehyun huffed.

 

“Yeah, it is much more difficult to fight in this territory.” Jaehyun confessed.

 

“That is one of the reasons why we succeed, we have home advantage.” Yuta remarked and JAehyun nodded.

 

“It will be a great work out.” Jaehyun huffed and Yuta laughed at him but not in a mocking way, it was more appreciative more than anything else. But he stopped when he caught something from his peripheral vision. ‘I’ll leave you to Doyoung, you can challenge him, he’s good in swords.” Yuta said then ran towards the figure leaving a confused Jaehyun and a pissed off Doyoung.

 

“I hate you Yuta hyung!” Doyoung shouted as he stomped on the snow and grabbed a sword to raise at Jaehyun.

 

“Can you at least let me breathe?” Jaehyun asked but Doyoung glared at him and charged.  Jaehyun was caught off guard but he raised his sword to defend himself. “Damn you have powerful strikes!” Jaehyun said and then pushed the sword away from him and began to attack.

 

“We don’t bark, we bite.” Doyoung said and with determined eyes, charged again to engage the prince in a battle.

 

“Your majesty!” Seokmin, Jaehyun’s retainer, shrieked from the side but Vernon just rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s kind of pathetic how an alpha can be easily overpowered by an omega.” Seungkwan, Doyoung’s retainer, remarked.

 

“Kwannie, Prince Jaehyun is in clear disadvantage here.” Joshua, Doyoung’s guard and an alpha, reprimanded his partner.

 ----

 

Taeyong was curious when he looked out his balcony and found and sculpted stoned winding down into a cave. It was odd, why would it be visibly concealed in all the contrasting logic he could come up with. So he took the thickest coat he was given and made his way towards the rocky steps.  Curiosity may end up killing him this time but he did not care at the moment; at least death is better than mating with some obsessed alpha. So he made his way, passing and greeting servants along the way and barely avoiding his retainer who was busy cheering for Youngho who was sparring with Seungcheol. He took tentative steps down the steep steps and noticed how it was on the edge of a cliff, it was bothering him a bit but he made it that far so better deal with it.

 

He took careful steps down, gripping on the cold stone by his side to guide him down and surprisingly, he reached the mouth of the cave with relived sigh. But when he turned around, he shrieked and moved away as a person greeted him abruptly. When he calmed his racing heart, he glared at the person who dared to scare the shit out of him, it was Prince Yuta. He grited his teeth and took a handful of snow and threw it at the laughing prince, hitting the alpha square on the jaw.

 

“You have a good aim.’ Yuta’s eyes were dark as he approached the omega making Taeyong backed up on the cold stone wall.

 

Out of panic, Taeyong withdrew a dagger from his belt and raised it towards Yuta who eyed the metal while his lips drew into a smirk.

 

“Such a brave soul for a beautiful face.” Yuta said as he drew nearer and with one swift move, he had taken the dagger from Taeyong. But Taeyong recovered as he kicked the alpha in his shin and forced Yuta to his knees.  “My, you are something.” Yuta laughed but soon tensed as he felt the shift of the wind.  “Follow me please.” Yuta said, face stoic and eyes dead serious.

 

“If I don’t?” Taeyong dared to say back.

 

“You can freeze to death, the winds are changing, a storm is coming.” Yuta merely said as he tapped on a few rocks before pushing what seemed to be solid rock wall. Taeyong’s eyes widened as he watched the alpha moved the rock like he was some super human but Yuta just shrugged and invited him in. “Your choice your majesty.” Yuta shrugged and entered. A stronger wind blew and made Taeyong shiver thus he ran after Yuta who chuckled and then pushed the stone back to it’s original position.

 

The cave was dark and Taeyong sensed danger, Yuta could rape him here but he heard rocks being flicked and soon a fire was lit at the base of the door before the flames ran the entire sides of the hall. Yuta held a torch and walked in the middle of the flames, the cave now illuminated and temperature was coming up to a comfortable temperature.

 

Taeyong’s eyes widened as they reached the end of the hall where the flames converged into a fire pit. Yuta placed the torch into one of the columns and invited the omega to sit on one of the fleece covered stone slab surrounding the fire pit.

 

“What’s this place?” Taeyong dared to ask.

 

“a refuge.” Yuta answered, pulling a lever to open a vent directly on top of the fire pit. “Technically this was built for alpha princes for mating but growing up, our father had allowed us to use it as our play room, call it a tree house in your culture.” Yuta explained. “there’s a snow storm that we had failed to predict and it’s a good thing I saw you coming here or else you’ll freeze to death.” Yuta said and that did not set right for Taeyong, was he calling him useless?

 

Yuta then took a piece of flat wood sheet and covered the pit for a coupe of seconds before he released it, the smoke became thick and fluted towards the opening. Yuta repeated it a couple of times before he closed the vent.

 

“What was that for?” Taeyong asked and Yuta grinned at him.

 

“I’m telling the others that we are both safe.” Yuta said and tended to the fire.

 

 

\----

 

Seungcheol and Doyoung felt the change in the wind and both made eye contact. Doyoung then grabbed Jaehyun’s arm and led him inside the palace as others followed behind them. “Where’s Yuta?” Seungcheol called out and Doyoung informed him that he went to the direction of the cliff.

 

“Youngho! Youngho!” They heard Chittaphon calling and the omega was sobbing as he told his alpha that he couldn’t find the omega charge. “They maids were telling us to brace ourselves for a snow storm so I came to inform Taeyong. But he was no in his room and someone said that they saw them leave the palace.” Chittaphon informed the guard who felt tense at the mention of Taeyong missing.

 

 

“Seungcheol, we got smoke signal from the refuge, Yuta and Prince Taeyong are safe.” Joshua informed the guard who nodded.

 

“Yuta may have seen Prince Taeyong walking towards the area, they are okay, the storm will last probably 3 days at most.” Seungcheol informed them.

 

“Are they really safe?” Chittaphon asked and this time it was Jeonghan who smiled at him.

 

“Yuta is not a person who will take advantage of people. Trust in our alpha prince.” Jeonghan said and Chittaphon nodded.

 

\----

 

“Don’t you have horns?” Taeyong asked.

 

‘If we did blow horns, the sound could trigger an avalanche.” Yuta explained. This is a treacherous territory and we have been raised to befriend the harsh extremes.” Yuta explained.

 

“How are we be able to survive in here?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smiled at him, a true wide and handsome smile.

 

“This is a refuge, it’s meant to make you safe.” Yuta took a torch and lit more torches until the entire room was illuminated and Taeyong gasped even more, it was a functioning house! “The kitchen is fully stocked, you can cook if you are hungry. But I hope you’d share them with me because I can’t cook.” Yuta said making Taeyong laugh loudly, un-omega like but it made Yuta smile.

 

“typical alpha.” Taeyong remarked before rummaging the kitchen for food to prepare.

 

 

Taeyong found some cured meats from what seemed to be mountain boar and reindeer. His eyes went wide because it was very expensive for them to procure such rare cuts. He took a chopping board and a knife to carve some slices for cooking, obviously delighted with trying new dishes to cook. Yuta watched the omega hold the knife and carve the meat. He was intrigued by the guts the omega prince had, venturing out into the steep cliff and reaching the refuge without slipping. He wanted to test the omega, he wanted to know if he really is just a pretty face or there is something more that he is not telling.

 

So with stealthy steps, he approached the omega and tried to grab his waist. But Taeyong felt the danger and he quickly thrusted the knife to his attacker. Yuta was surprised but he expertly avoided the knife and grabbed Taeyong’s wrists and turned the knife blade towards his neck as he pushed him back on the wall as gently as he could.

 

“Let go of me.” Taeyong demanded but Yuta was staring at him dead in the eyes, scrutinizing him and Taeyong felt like he was being stripped naked by the alpha.

 

“You intrigue me Taeyong.” Yuta spoke low and it sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine. “You are something I am not used to.” Yuta said then locked eyes with Taeyong. “Show me who you really are Prince Taeyong.” Yuta said.

 

 

“I will not submit to you.” Taeyong replied, defiant and confident, it sparked something inside Yuta.

 

“I’m not asking you to.” Yuta replied. “Show me who you really are, I maybe able to help you.” Yuta said in finality before he released the omega and beaming him the sweetest smile Taeyong had seen in his lifetime.

 

“You won’t like my true nature.” Taeyong replied, breathing heavily as he locked eyes with the alpha once more.

 

“Try me.” Yuta challenged and Taeyong rolled up his sleeves and rolled his neck at the challenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> a/n: I wanted to hasten the pace a bit.   
> Also, I included both Seventeen and NCT here and well as much as I wanted to use their Korean names, there are two Hansols in the story. So Vernon will be using his English name to not confuse him with Ji Hansol, former SM rookies and now a UNB member.


	3. This Is Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: what will happen to yutae in one cave?! Let’s find out.
> 
> This update was supposed to be written a day ago but my laptop decided to update and it took like 4 hrs to finish and I wasn’t even able to touch it for that long.

“I’m hungry, I’ll cook first, go and busy yourself somewhere.” Taeyong shooed the alpha away making Yuta laugh but took the liberty to at least set up the table for eating.

 

Yuta watched as the omega cooked diligently and was surprised at the caliber of his cooking. As Taeyong set the food on the table, Yuta’s mouth watered and his eyes sparkled making Taeyong throw a napkin at the alpha.

 

‘You’re disgusting.” Taeyong muttered as he sat across Yuta.

 

“I am not exactly perfect.” Yuta replied as he grabbed his utensils to start eating.

 

They ate in comfortable silence, Yuta commending Taeyong once in a while and Taeyong shrugging each compliment like it was just a normal sentence thrown at him. They drank warm tea after their meal and Yuta led Taeyong to sit by the fire pit again. Yuta handed him a fleece blanket and gave it to Taeyong who took it appreciatively and thanked him. Yuta sat across the omega, the fire separating them as a barrier.

 

“What do you want to know?” Taeyong asked and Yuta grinned at him.

 

“Clearly you are not the tame, submissive one.” Yuta replied and Taeyong nodded.

 

“We were raised to be who we wanted to be, clearly you saw how Sicheng is, and Jaehyun knows how to cook despite being an alpha.” Taeyong started. “Our parents did not limit us to our status or gender, we choose what we want to be, do what we want but we need to take responsibility.” Taeyong added.

 

“So you trained to fight?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“I am not the best fighter, I am no alpha, but I can defend myself.” Taeyong explained.

 

“Clearly, you can handle your blade well.” Yuta praised him. “So why haven’t you chosen a mate yet?” Yuta asked and Taeyong sighed before looking at the alpha straight in the eye.

 

He didn’t want to speak any further, revealing more of himself makes him vulnerable and Yuta can exploit it which he really did not want to happen. But the alpha in front of him is different from alphas he met beforehand. When others drool and fight for his attention bragging their status and skills, Yuta tried to kill him. When others see his beautiful face, Yuta saw the fighter in him.

 

“I don’t want to be a trophy mate. Almost all alphas that took interest in me are in it for my face and my status. They just need me to be the proof of their prowess and would just be someone to stand next to them on parties expected to smile and be all beautiful all the time. I don’t want to bear children to alphas who would see me just someone they could use in their ruts; I am more capable than that.  I can defend myself, I could hold a dagger and stab anyone if I should be in danger, I can fight alongside my alpha if they allowed me to.” Taeyong said and Yuta smirked as he nodded.

 

“It is not fair for omegas to be treated like you mentioned, truly no one had seen such facet of you am I right your majesty?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“None of my suitors had.” Taeyong replied.

 

“Such a pity.” Yuta remarked. “They are blind to what they did not want to see.” Yuta sighed. “Since you are honest to me, I would really like to help you, I know your stay here is indefinite and I would really like that you and your brothers to at least feel safe here.” Yuta said and smiled so genuinely Taeyong’s breath was taken away. “Would you train with me Prince Taeyong?” Yuta offered and Taeyong gaped at the offer.

 

“Are you serious” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“Of course, you seem like the type to like sword fights, I could train with you, fight you, spar with you. If you want us to train privately I can do so, or if you want to join Jaehyun then much better. Our tribe is just like yours, we are not restricted with what society deemed to be what is right for your status or gender, we decide what we wanted to do and do it as long as it is morally right.” Yuta explained and Taeyong finally smiled, eyes sparkling as the thought of holding a sword and fighting alphas passed him.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why aren’t you mated Yuta?” Taeyong asked and Yuta grinned at him.

 

“Because I don’t want a trophy mate to brag, the physical aesthetics does not attract me at all. I want a mate who can fight next to me, a strong-willed person who is not afraid to hold a sword to defend themselves, or those that they love. I want a strong mate who will not easily submit to me and can control me if I am crossing the line. I want a mate I can proudly introduce as my equal, my other half.” Yuta answered and somehow Taeyong felt the words familiar and he took a nervous gulp as he eyed the alpha.

 

“It is getting late, I will show you the master bedroom.” Yuta stood and gestured for him to follow but at the mention of bedroom, Taeyong raised his guards up. “This was designed for mating Taeyong but rest assured that I will do nothing to disgrace you, I am not that kind person.” Yuta said then walked towards a corridor. “This refuge has several bedrooms, the master bedroom is for the prince and his mate, the others are for their retainers and guards to serve them during their stay, I will be staying on one.” Yuta informed him and opened a stone door that led to the master bedroom.

 

Taeyong gasped at the beautiful yet simple interior before sitting on the softest bed he had sat on. The fur that covered the bed was soft and smooth while the room was warm courtesy of the hearth at the opposite wall.

 

“When will you have your heat?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at him with furrowed brows.

 

“I just had it, it’ll be another 3 months or so. Why?” Taeyong asked back.

 

“In case you got into heat, this lever will temporarily lock the door and you’ll be safe here.” Yuta pointed to the mechanism by the door. “I am an alpha and I am not immune to omegas in heat so be cautious, this is for both of our safety.” Yuta said then pointed to the curtains ‘The view on those windows are amazing but since the storm is raging, it won’t be a pretty sight for now. Anyway, it’s been a long day, rest your majesty. Good night Taeyong.” Yuta said and bowed his head.

 

“Thank you, Yuta, have a good night as well.” Taeyong greeted back and they both tucked themselves to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 

 

\----

 

Chittaphon was not feeling well, it has been a day and the storm had been howling like crazy. His body was not cooperating with him at the moment because he felt weak as he tried to get up from bed.

 

“Are you feeling well Chittaphon?” Jeonghan asked as he checked up on the retainer.

 

“I feel sick Jeonghan hyung.” Chittaphon answered truthfully as Jeonghan sat next to him and placed his palm on the younger’s forehead.

 

“You are running a fever, I’ll ask Kun to cook you some porridge.” Jeonghan said but before the older can leave, Chittaphon curled into himself and groaned. ‘Chittaphon?” Jeonghan asked and as he touched the omega, he knew the younger is getting his heat.

 

Jeonghan cursed as he ran outside, asking the maids he passed by to guard the door, explaining briefly what had transpired. The betas nodded and guarded the door, an unmated omega in heat spells trouble.

 

“Hyung, why are you in a hurry?” Doyoung caught the retainer and Jeonghan panted as he blurted our two words, _Chittaphon_ and _heat_.

 

“Youngho hyung, we need him.” Jaehyun, who was behind Doyoung, cursed then ran to where he last seen Youngho.

 

The alpha guard was sparring with Seungcheol, their morning exercise while the storm was raging. Jaehyun and Jeonghan came running towards them and without explanation, Jaehyun grabbed Youngho and dragged him towards Chittaphon’s room.

 

“He’s in heat.” Wonwoo announced as he stepped out of the room; Doyoung called him as he was the scientific geek out of the two. “He needs his mate.” Wonwoo informed them.

 

“But we’re not mated.” Youngho announced.

 

“You’re old enough to mate, you do know the longer you prolong the mating the intensified the omega’s heat does. When was his last heat?” Wonwoo asked and Johnny thought back.

 

“Last month?” Youngho answered and Wonwoo shook his head.

 

“He needed to be claimed now. He had found his mate and the omega in him is stressed and desperate; if you don’t claim him now, he’ll suffer intense heats until his body can’t take it anymore and well ddie.” Wonwoo said bluntly making Youngho gulp nervously.

 

“If you need permission, I stand for Taeyong hyung and give you my blessings.” Jaehyun said next to him and Youngho nodded.

 

“I get it, let me do it then.” Youngho said and Wonwoo allowed him to enter the room while Seungcheol instructed that the wing be vacated to give the couple their privacy.

\----

 

Taeyong woke up feeling well rested and happy. He stretched like a cat and noticed light peaking through the curtains. He walked towards the curtain, bare feet touching soft fur carpet and the hearth still blazing keeping the room warm. He drew the curtain a bit and gasped at the raging blizzard; it was both scary and beautiful at the same time. He had never seen such pure white be a force to reckon with.

 

“Pretty isn’t it?” Taeyong turned to find Yuta smiling at him.

 

“Yes it is.” Taeyong replied returning to the window to find refuge in the swirling white.

 

“But it’s destructive as hell.” Yuta chuckled, walking towards a wardrobe and pulling some clothes and laying on top of the bed. Taeyong eyed the alpha who gestured for the omega to follow him. “ You can take a bath.” Yuta pointed the bathroom. “I’ll wait outside.” Yuta then walked out of the room to prepare some hot cocoa.

 

 

Taeyong stepped out into the kitchen just as Yuta was munching on bread and ham, the alpha asked  the omega to join him and the two shared the food because Yuta will never be able to prepare anything edible beyond basic food.

 

“Would you like to train with me today?” Yuta asked and Taeyong eyed him.

 

“You seemed to be calmer around me.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta nodded.

 

“I am serious when I told you that I want you and your brothers to be comfortable with your stay here.” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Where do we train?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smiled at him and it has been blinding Taeyong for quite sometime now and it spreads warmth in his body that he was afraid will consume him eventually.

 

“Follow me your majesty.” Yuta said and the two walked towards another hall and Yuta opened a door that led to a training room where weapons lined the walls.

 

“This place is really amazing.” Taeyong exclaimed and Yuta felt like he really wanted to impress the omega more, he hadn’t had the urge to do so in a long time; the last he did was when their parents asked them to build a snowman when they were kids and the one with the best one will get to join their father in an annual hunt at the foot of the mountains where it was a lot less cold and trees proliferated.

 

“So, what are you up for? Daggers? Swords? Bows?” Yuta asked and Taeyong mused before he launched an attack at Yuta who was surprised but grinned as he dodged and blocked the fists and heels of the omega. “I Must say, you are stealthy.” Yuta laughed as he blocked a fist to his face, grabbing the omega’s wrist and turning it around Taeyong to lock him in place.  “Impressive but still lacking.” Yuta released him.

 

“I know.” Taeyong sighed defeatedly making Yuta frown.

 

“Why are you frowning Taeyong?” Yuta asked.

 

“I can’t be strong enough or wuick enough. Sometime I just feel like I am just like any other omega, useless.” Taeyong confessed and Yuta’s frown deepened.

 

“You’ve seen the snow outside right?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “It is pure and cold and peaceful but given the right ammunition, it grows fierce and destructive.” Yuta explained, holding Taeyong’s hand and guiding it to a fist. “I believe omegas are similar beings, tame and pure but when provoked, can be a force of havoc.” Yuta smirked and allowed Taeyong to punch a sack that hanged on the side of the room.

 

Taeyong gasped as the sack got destroyed by the blow and he eyed the alpha who was grinning at him. How did that happen?” Taeyong asked and Yuta smirked.

 

“Figure it out Taeyong.” Yuta said then picked up a sword and threw it at Taeyong. “Entertain me for a while, Please.” Yuta said and he picked up his sword to attack the omega.

 

\-----

Taeyong sighed as he watched the snow finally calm down. It wasn’t as fierce as the past two days and it seems to be falling gracefully compared to the violent gusts for the storm. He marveled at its beauty as he thought of the days that had passed and of what he shared with Yuta. At first impression, he thought the prince was like any alpha but the three days that they spent showed him the colors of the prince that he was sure was not intended to be revealed to just anyone. Yuta is something complicated and it really puzzled Taeyong. And Taeyong really was conflicted because he felt security and warmth with Yuta, something that other alphas do not give him, aside from his father, brother and his royal guard.

 

Was he catching feelings? That soon?

 

But deep down he knew why, because Yuta was not just any other alpha who wanted him for his face or his body, He wasn’t even interested in him.

 

 

“Are you ready?” Yuta called out from the door and Taeyong nodded as he stepped away from the window and grabbed the fur coat from the bed. ‘It is still snowing so I guess we still need to be careful.” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded. “I apologize beforehand if I treat you like a fragile doll, your safety is utmost priority.” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded.

 

They made their way back to the door and Yuta pushed the stone wall ajar and ignited the flames before they stepped out into the cold once more. Taeyong felt shivers down his spine as the cold wind blew and instinctively, Yuta lifted the hood from Taeyong’s coat and offered a hand for the omega to take. Taeyong gladly held on to Yuta as the alpha led the way back to the palace. IT was biting cold but when he thought he would be freezing to death, Yuta would hold him close to his body giving Tayeong the warmth that he needed. The trek back was challenging with how the stones were pretty steep and covered in snow, it was a little slippery. But Yuta led with careful steps and they safely reached the palace grounds where the guards were already waiting for them with warm blankets, having been forewarned by Yuta before they left.

 

Taeyong looked for Chittaphon once back in the palace but it was Taeil who handed him Kun’s hot cocoa and Seokmin who ran him a warm bath.

 

“He went in to heat.” Taeil sighed.

 

“He just got off heat a month ago.” Taeyong muttered.

 

“Wonwoo explained that it’s because Ten had found his mate but not being claimed is putting strain on his body.” Taeil explained to the prince who sighed. “Youngho took care of him but we expect a few more days before they settle down.” Taeil informed him and Taeyong nodded.

 

“They should’ve done it already a long time ago, You and Hansol hyung did.” Taeyong pouted before sipping the hot cocoa.

 

“Yeah, but we are not handling the primary omega.” Taeil said and Taeyong felt guilty for Chittaphon’s condition.

 

“Don’t feel sad, it’s not like it can be helped. They themselves decided to postpone mating.” Seokmin said with a bright smile. “Your warm bath is ready, it must have been freezing during your trek back.” Seokmin said and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Prince Yuta did not hurt you right?” Taeil asked as Taeyong stood and handed back the cup to Taeil.

 

“He actually sparred with me, he is not half as bad as I thought he would be. He is different.” Taeyong shrugged and went to take the warm bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I knew some of you were expecting some action inside the refuge because an alpha and an omega stuck in one room for days with no way out tells a story of maybe lust? 
> 
> But I wanted to give Yuta and Taeyong more interaction so nope, the story does not just end with them nutting in the refuge in the middle of a snow storm. 
> 
> Instead, we got another pair mating because I just liked the idea of Johnny and Ten mated


	4. I’d like to talk to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: This is the other side of the story, what happened in the palace during the 3-day snowstorm (aside from Chittaphon’s heat)

  


 

\----

 

 

Doyoung sighed as he sat on his usual desk inside the library because try as he might, he can’t do anything about the snowstorm and there is no Yuta to nag. He took his favorite book, a novel about omegas ruling tribes and clans, unmated yet still powerful. He knew it was fiction, none would truly embody such drastic change in hierarchy and alphas are too prideful to actually allow omegas full reign on any tribe.

 

“Can I join you?” Doyoung’s head shoot up to see Prince Jaehyun smiling at him.

 

“I’d rather read in solitude.” Doyoung replied.

 

“Are you mad at me Doyoung? Had I done something that angered you?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung sighed, can’t he be left alone?

 

“I am in no mood to entertain you, your majesty.” Doyoung simply replied and returned to his readings.

 

“Ah, Oppressed Lives?” Jaehyun asked again and Doyoung closed his book and glared at the alpha. “It is a very good book, I do feel the sentiments of the author.” Jaehyun commented.

 

“While you do feel the sentiment, if you don’t agree to what it is advocating, then what’s the use?” Doyoung retorted.

 

“You didn’t let me finish. I do agree. It’s not the status that defines a leader, it’s their skill set, compassion and critical thinking. While alphas have generally above average skill sets, not all have a compassionate heart and a calling to lead.” Jaehyun said and it made Doyoung sit straighter.

 

“Can you expound on that?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“Alphas were classified as superiors due to their aove average skills and strength, most are fighters, others great leaders but not all are created equal. Discrimination existed due to superiorirty complex, thinking that alphas are above everyone else and than brawns are what drives power and supremacy.” Jaehyun said, eyeing Doyoung who nodded. “In reality, the hierarchy was flawed, not all alphas are worthy of that power, not all betas are destined to be below alphas and omegas are not toys or slaves.” Jaehyun said.

 

“With that thinking, what is your position?” Doyoung asked.

 

“Truth be told, I want Taeyong hyung to take the crown, he is worthy of it, it’s just that laws forbid omegas to reign when in fact a lot of brilliant leaders are omegas.” Jaehyun shrugged and Doyoung nodded.

 

“Pity our world is consumed with such force-fed information.” Doyoung sighed. “The hierarchy is such an outdated system.” Doyoung said.

 

“I know and I am planning to make a change.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung perked up. “If I take the throne, I will amend our constitution.” Jaehyun said with a smile. “Have you read the sequel?” Jaehyun asked and Doyougn shook his head.

 

‘It’s a banned literature, copies are extra rare and extremely hard to find.” Doyoung confessed.

 

 

“Well, you are in luck because we have a copy in our library. Come vist us and bring Wonwoo along, you may find some interesting literature to read.” Jaehyun offered and Doyoung end up laughing.

 

“I may take you up in that offer.” Doyoung said and they both end up laughing and sharing a few more stories of their own and political views that could bore Yuta but not Jaehyun.

 

 

 ----

 

Sicheng was pouting and it made Taeil’s head ache. The retainer had forbid the prince to wander on his own because the storm is really strong and it was really cold, something that they are not used to. “I don’t want you to get sick, why is that hard to understand?” Taeil rubbed his temples but Sicheng was adamant that he meet with Kun because he really likes the older alpha.

 

“Taeil, let him be.” Hansol spoke and Taeil hissed at his mate.

 

“This is why Sicheng is spoiled!” Taeil barked at his retainer.

 

There was a knock on the door and when Taeil opened it, Kun and his retainer and guard entered with trays of food. The two set them on the table as Kun walked towards the bed and offered a hand to Sicheng. Sicheng was all smiles as he accepted the offered hand and they walked towards the table.

 

“Please join us.” Kun invited Taeil and Hansol and the alpha pulled his mate to sit next to Sicheng. “I haven’t introduced my retainer, Jungwoo and my guard Yukhei. They are not mated but with the way they are flirting it won’t take any longer.” Kun said and the two flushed while Sicheng laughed.

 

“you are funny Kun ge.” Sicheng remarked.

 

“it is true though.” Yukhei commented earning a slap from Jungwoo. “Hey that hurts.” Yukhei remarked.

 

“Are you sure you want to mate with him?” Hansol asked catching the two off-guard. “I kinda see Taeil in him.” Hansol remarked and that earning him a punch on his arm courtesy of the aforementioned omega. “See.” Hansol said and Kun laughed.

 

“Oh my good lord how did you survive?” Kun asked and Hansol grinned at him.

 

‘I love him, that simple.” Hansol replied and Taeil blushed while the rest cooed at them.

 

“They are so romantic, Yukhei be more romantic!” Jungwoo pouted and Yukhei winked at him then nodded.

 

“We didn’t need to see that.” Kun glared at them. “Anyway, the dining room is quite cold so I just brought the food here. I hope you don’t mind.” Kun explained and Sicheng shook his head.

 

“You cooked this ge?” Sicheng asked and Kun nodded. “You are so awesome.” Sicheng praised the alpha with sparkling eyes. “Can I be your mate so I can be pampered like this? Please?” Sicheng asked and Kun laughed nervously.

 

“Sicheng, that’s very unbecoming of a prince.” Taeil warned and Kun assured him that it’s okay.

 

“You are pretty bold my prince, but I am not in a haste to mate and I would prefer that my older brother be mated first.” Kun answered and Sicheng nodded.

 

“That’s not a full rejection, I still have a chance.” Sicheng said and then turned to Jungwoo. “Put me on the top of the list for potential mates.” Sicheng instructed and Jungwoo nodded.

 

“I’ll block off any potential mates for you, your highness.” Jungwoo replied and Sicheng high fived the retainer.

 

“Yah, why are you being biased?” Kun pouted.

 

“I like him for you.” Jungwoo simply replied, serving Sicheng a piece of the porkchop and some gravy.

 

\---

 

Chittaphon was curled up next to Youngho who was rubbing circles on his mate’s back. The omeg was drained off as his heat progressed rather harshly. But since he was claimed in the nick of time, the effects did not really escalated beyond tolerable. Youngho placed a kiss on Chittaphon’s forehead and the omega sighed, burrowing himself further into Youngho’s body and enjoying the heat that radiated from his alpha.

 

“Youngho.” Chittaphon murmured and Youngho hummed in response. ‘What will happen to us?” Chittaphon asked and Youngho sighed.

 

“I am not entirely sure.” Youngho answered truthfully. “I am sure Taeyong will understand but if his future mate determines that we are not fit to serve him, we may be in trouble.” Youngho sighed and Chittaphon started sobbing.

 

“It’s my fault.” Chittaphon said but Youngho pulled the omega to his lap and cupped his cheeks.

 

“It’s not your fault, it never is. We are destined to mate and delaying it had almost caused you your life. Taeyong will not forgive himself if something happened to you because of his status.” Youngho said and pulled the omega into a kiss, something that is intimate and reassuring.

 

 

“I love you Youngho.” Chittaphon choked out and Youngho smiled kissing the mark he had left when he claimed the omega.

 

“I love you too.” Youngho replied.

 

 

It took a total of five days before Chittaphon broke off from his heat and the first thing he did after composing himself is to kneel in front of Taeyong asking for his forgiveness. Taeyong took Chittaphon’s hand and made him sit on the bed. “I am not mad, I am actually relieved that you got mated to Yungho already. You deserve happiness Chittaphon.” Taeyong said , holding the younger omega’s hand tightly.

 

“But I failed my duty to you, I left you and..” Cittaphon was stopped by Taeyong.

 

“I am okay, nothing happened and Prince Yuta had made sure that I am taken care of.” Taeyong assured his retainer.

 

“Did he hurt you, did he do something to you?” Chittaphon asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

“He did something different Chittaphon, he got to know me and something that not had dared to do.” Taeyong informed his retainer and the younger’s eyes went wide and he gasped.

 

“He did? No alpha had done that before.” Chittaphon remarked.

 

“I know, it feels nice though, to talk freely with Yuta and just enjoy someone’s presence.” Taeyong said.

 

‘Are you liking Prince Yuta a little more than you should?” Chittaphon asked with weary eyes.

 

“I don’t know.” Taeyong confessed.

 

“If he does things no other alpha did and he is making you feel a little more than you should, maybe you need to reassess your thoughts.” Chittaphon advised and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Thank you, I can always count on you.” Taeyong smiled and hugged his retainer.

 

 

Youngho knocked on the door before he entered to fetch the prince. “Yuta is asking for you, he said that you’ll be training with him?” Youngho asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Yeah, come and join us, Seungcheol missed you.” Taeyong said and pulled Chittaphon up to follow them.

 

They walked towards the training room, Yuta insisted that they train indoors as the few days after the storm still had lingering harshness and coldness that they may not be able to withstand. Yuta was already warming up when they entered and when he noticed Youngho and Chittaphon, he smiled at them.

 

“Are you both already okay? We could always arrange something.” Yuta said but Youngho nodded.

 

“it’s fine, Chittaphon’s okay.” Youngho answered and Yuta nodded.

 

“Spar with me then, Taeyong go and warm up will you?” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded, shrugging his coat to stretch and warm up.

 

Youngho and Yuta held their swords up and with Seungcheol’s cue, they started attacking and blocking each other. The clash of metal felt good in both alpha’s ears and they were grinning as they fought each other with vigor; this is something Youngho needed, an assurance that he is still looked as a person, not a tainted one.

 

Jeonghan approached Taeyong and assisted him in his stretching while offering Chittaphon a warm smile. “I will teach you how to properly stretch Taeyong for his sparring.” Jeonghan said and Chitttaphon listened attentively. “you don’t have to look tense, everyone knew what you went through and no ine is judging you both for doing it.” Jeonghan said and Chittaphon felt like crying.

 

“If you cry I will make sure to hurt your alpha here.” Yuta shouted from the center of the room and Chittaphon glared at the prince. “Just kidding, relax.” Yuta laughed as he dodged an attack from Youngho. “Wow, that was a close one.” Yuta told Youngho.

 

“You better prepare yourself Yuta, I got an omega to fight for.” Youngho warned the prince.

 

“Well maybe you’re not the only one.” Yuta said then charged at the alpha with full force.

 

After a few more minutes, Seungcheol stopped them to have a break and Chittaphon was instantly next to Youngho. The two shared sweet smiles and the four cooed at them making them blush in embarrassment.

 

“No need to get shy, you two look lovely.” Yuta remarked and he noticed Taeyong handing him a towel and some water. “Thank you.” Yuta said. “You up for the sparring?” Yuta asked and Taeyong smiled and nodded happily. “Not gonna hold back okay?” Yuta reminded the omega who grinned at him.

 

“Bring it.” Taeyong said and Yuta laughed as he handed the towel and water back to Jeonghan.

 

Seungcheol commenced the duel and soon enough Taeyong launched an attack on Yuta who expertly blocked it. Yuta then countered the attack but Taeyong stood his ground and blocked off the alpha. The two off them looked like they were dancing rather than fighting which amazed Youngho and Chittaphon.

 

“How much did we miss?” Youngho asked and Seungcheol chuckled next to him.

 

“Not a lot but I guess Yuta had been training Taeyong a little more than he should, they are totally in sync.” Seungcheol remarked.

 

“They truly are, and it makes me wonder if..” Youngho said then looked at Seungcheol who was grinning at him.

 

“Only they could tell, we are bystanders at most.” Seungcheol replied and Youngho nodded.

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: I hope this short update is enough for everyone, I wanted to have something before we transition to heavier chapters ^^
> 
>  
> 
> and oh, are you okay with rated scenes because I am planning to write detailed mating ^^
> 
>  


	5. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: let’s get the heavier chapters on the way shall we?

 

 

 

\----

 

Taeyong wanted to cook something, the reason, he was not really sure. They have been staying at the Kusari tribe for almost a month now and he had acclimated well much to the delight of the Kusarian Royals.

 

“It’s early Taeyong hyung.” Kun remarked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“I wanted to treat you all. You’ve never tried my cooking yet.” Taeyong said and Kun smiled.

 

“I am looking forward to it then.” Kun said then started preparing hot cocoa for Sicheng who would not wake up until Kun coaxed him with hot cocoa.

 

“Has Sicheng been giving you problems?” Taeyong asked the alpha who chuckled.

 

“Not really. I’m just not used to his undivided attention.” Kun replied.

 

“Why? Surely you have admirers.” Taeyong remarked.

 

“Not so much. It’s always Yuta hyung or Junhui who are noticed. As the middle child, I was almost always ignored.” Kun shrugged.

 

“You are a wonderful person Kun, don’t think you are any less.” Taeyong said and Kun smiled at him; the same bright smile that Yuta had but compared to Yuta, Kun is softer like that of a mother’s. “Such a wonderful smile.” Taeyong commented.

 

“A smile that is for me.” They heard a grumpy voice and they smiled as they watched Sicheng stomped his way towards them and cupped Kun’s face and glared at him. ‘Right?” Sicheng asked and Kun smiled and nodded.

 

“He’s all yours Sicheng” Taeyong said and returned to cooking.

 

“Well thank you Taeyong hyung.” Sicheng replied.

 

Taeyong finished breakfast and Sicheng helped by setting the table just in time as the other monarchs came to the dining room. Taeyong beamed a smile and Jaehyun smiled wide seeing his brother had cooked familiar foods that made him nostalgic. Yuta eyed the food and looked at Taeyong before smiling wide.

 

“I missed your cooking.” Yuta said before eating which froze everyone. “We spent the snowstorm in the refuge, who would be cooking the entire time?” Yuta asked and his brothers and cousins nodded.

 

 

“You would burn down the kitchen.” Soonyoung chuckled.

 

“Are you pertaining to yourself?” Doyoung countered his twin.

 

“That was one time!” Soonyoung protested.

 

“Anyway, Yuta-hyung, we got to go over the revision of the constitution.” Doyoung said and Yuta frowned.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it while we are eating.” Yuta pouted.

 

“Can I join you? I’d like to give my unbiased review.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung glared at the alpha but Yuta agreed almost instantly so he had no choice but to accept Jaehyun’s help; besides, Jaehyun is a much better to talk to compared to Yuta.

 

“Eat up. Discuss those later.” Taeyong urged and smiled as they ate happily, chattering about plans for the day and training, this was warm and deep down he would want something similar in the near future.

 

 

\---

 

By mid day, Yuta was frowning because Doyoung was insisting that they finish the revisions but they were just half way through it and his brains were already fried. Jaehyun chuckled at Yuta but the older alpha just glared at the prince.

 

“See what I have to deal with? Doyoung, I love, I do but I promise to marry you off to the first person that asks for your hand.” Yuta whined and Doyoung glared at him.

 

“Don’t you dare.” Doyoung pointed a finger at him.

 

“Oh yes I will.” Yuta said in a playful tone.

 

“Can I ask for Doyoung’s hand in marriage then?” Jaehyun piped in and both cousins looked at him.

 

‘Are you serious?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

“By all means, he’s all yours.” Yuta said and that earned a hard shove from Doyoung.

 

“Please don’t be too violent in front of our guests.” Kun pleaded as he entered the office, carrying tea and biscuits. “What did you do Yuta hyung?” Kun asked.

 

“It was a joke. He’s not giving me any break.” Yuta threw his hands in the air and made a little tantrum as if he was five and his teacher took his crayons.

 

“Whatever that is, come and eat.” Kun motioned for them to drink the warm tea.

 

“You are a life saver Kun.” Yuta grinned and took a cup.

 

“Biscuits courtesy of Taeyong hyung.” Kun said and Yuta quickly took two and ate them happily. “Oh, and Yuta hyung, the weather’s nice, should we go out for a hunt?” Kun suggested and Doyoung quickly protested.

 

“No. No. No. We have to go through a lot of documents and Yuta hyung need to finish them this month.” Doyoung said pointedly.

 

“Relax Doyoung, we still have time. Kun that is a brilliant idea. Can you do the preparations?” Yuta asked and Kun nodded.

 

“Junhui and I can take care of it.” Kun said and left the office.

 

“A hunt?” Jaehyun inquired and Yuta grinned at the younger alpha.

 

“You’ll love it.” Yuta answered and Jaehyun got intrigued with it.

 

\---

 

Doyoung hated the hunt because he had to put his tasks on hold and join the alphas in hunting for wild boar, reindeer or game that was available in the lower parts of their mountain territory. It will take at least a few days and that would mean loads of backlogs.

 

“Doyoung, please be a little bit more enthusiastic.” Joshua informed his charge.

 

“At least it will be warmer there.” Seungkwan added as they packed for the trip.  “You could just bring a book or something.” Seungkwan said and Doyoung sighed, picking up some books to carry for the trip.

 

It took almost a day to reach the site and everyone was tired. The campsite was still covered with snow and Seungcheol hurriedly started the fire in the middle. There were five cabins in the site, and each door was painted a specific color. Yuta counted everyone and grinned as the number of monarch when paired up would fit them perfectly. He asked Jeonghan for the sticks with painted ends and held the tips. He then instructed each to take one to determine the rooming arrangements.

 

Doyoung groaned as he looked at the blue colored stick he was holding that matched Jaehyun’s while the alpha just beamed him a smile and asked him to follow them to warm up inside the cabin. Sicheng was jumping up and down as he hugged Kun, the two are going to room together and it delighted the omega while Kun was amazed at the younger’s antics. Wonwoo was rooming with Junhui and the two went overly awkward although everyone knew that they are an item already, while Jihoon groaned as Soonyoung dragged them towards their cabin. That left Yuta and Taeyong who just laughed and walked to their cabins; their guards and retainers followed their charges.

 

The cabin was cozy and Taeyong eyed the four bedrooms, albeit small. “Choose your room.” Yuta informed him and Taeyong nodded, entering the first one near the hall. “Youngho, you and Chittaphon can take the adjacent room, we will take the one across the hall.” Yuta informed him and Youngho nodded and carried the luggage towards the room.

 

\---

 

 

The Hunt was simple, they have a day to hunt for the largest prey they could and they will do it as a team. All the meat they will catch will be cured or donated to the less fortunate.

 

“Do I have to?” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

 

“You can opt out, I can do it alone.” Jaehyun said.

 

“yeah as if you know the ins and outs of this forest. No you are my responsibility.” Doyoung pouted as he grabbed his spear and machete.

 

“Okay, are we aiming for a win or just a catch?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung smirked at him.

 

“A win of course.” Doyoung said and they head out of the cabin to meet the others.

 

Kun was humming as he teaches Sicheng how to use a bow while Junhui and Soonyoung were both stretching while Jihoon and Wonwoo were yawning on the side. The last to come out were Yuta and Taeyong who were obviously enjoying their time

 

“Are we all here?” Yuta asked and everyone nodded. “You know the drill. Stay safe.” Yuta waved and led Taeyong, Seungcheol and Youngho towards a trail.

 

 

“Stay safe Kun!” Junhui waved at his twin then walked towards a different trail with a diligent Wonwoo following along as well as Minghao and Mingyu, the mated retainer and guard of Junhui.

 

Soonyoung soon started his walk as well with Jihoon and their guard Jooheon and his retainer Minhyuk and lastly, Doyoung led his group towards the east trail.

 

Kun and Sicheng waved at them, the two opted out since there should be at least two alphas to remain with the omegas; Hansol and Yukhei also wave at them, the youngest of three sighing because he really wanted to join the hunt.

 

“Look on the bright side, you can practice your mediocre archery skills.” Jungwoo remarked and Taeil laughed.

 

“Did you just diss your alpha?” Taeil asked and Jungwoo nodded. “We should really be friends.” Taeil remarked and the two omegas congregated to share gossips, leaving their alphas frowning.

 

“Guess I have to live with that for the rest of my life.” Yukhei sighed and Hansol patted his back.

 

“Okay let’s practice archery.” Kun chirped and Sicheng was excited because Kun will hold his hand to teach him; oh if he knew Kun would be training him, he would have accepted the offer a long time ago.

 

 

\----

 

Doyoung discussed with Joshua, Jaehyun and Vernon their plan of action to which Jaehyun agreed and disagreed at the same time. Jaehyun pointed out that Vernon is a skilled archer and they could utilize him with long range attacks. They kept bickering until Vernon commented.

 

“if you plan to continue that, better get a rom to release your anger at each other.” Vernon said as he loaded his bow.

 

“Now that you think of it, that’s a great idea.” Joshua added and the two blushed and looked away.

 

 

“Come on, let’s get going.” Jaehyun said and walked through the forest.

 

 

 

“Who do you think is the toughest competition?” Youngho asked Yuta who thought for a while.

 

“Junhui.” Yuta answered after a moment. “Wonwoo doesn’t look like he’s much but when him and Junhui double team, they are a force to reckon with; Besides, Junhui is a master archer, Minghao is a close combat fighter and even if Mingyu’s a little clumsy, he packs a powerful kick.” Yuta explained and Taeyong was amazed at how he evaluated his opponents.

 

“That was thorough.” Taeyong remarked.

 

“It’s not always brawns, a battle is also about strategy and learning your opponent’s strength and weakness” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded.

 

“That is true. I really am learning a lot from you, thank you for sharing.’ Taeyong said and they shared a smile.

 

They walked through the trail when they hear a snap and Yuta quickly pulled Taeyong towards him and shielded him but doing so, he lost his footing and they stumbled down a slope. They can hear Youngho and Seungcheol called out their names and Taeyong grunted as he looked at the steep rock wall then to the alpha who had protected him.

 

“Youngho?” He shouted but the guard did not hear him. “Yuta?” Taeyong asked and the alpha grunted under him. “Yuta?” Taeyong placed a warm palm on the alpha’s cheek and Yuta opened his eyes to look at Taeyong, eyes locked into each other and some how they got lost in warm pools of brown and each other’s soul. “Are you okay?” Taeyong spoke and Yuta nodded.

 

Taeyong got up and extended a hand for Yuta but as soon as he stepped his left foot, he winced in pain, prompting Taeyong to look at the alpha’s ankle. It was swollen and Taeyong bit his lip as he felt guilty but Yuta assured him that it was not his fault. Taeyong then ripped his shirt sleeves to bandage the ankle and Yuta thanked him for his kindness.

 

“I really am sorry you got injured.” Taeyong pouted but Yuta reassured him with a smile.

 

“It’s not your fault a tree branch decided to snap and fall. I protected you out of instinct. I did it because I wanted to, not your fault Taeyong.” Yuta said. “Let’s go near the river banks, Seungcheol will find us there.” Yuta said and tried to walk but Taeyong immediately took his arm and helped Yuta.

 

“It’s the least I could do, let’s not put pressure on your foot.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded.

 

 

They walked for a while, with Taeyong constantly asking Yuta if he was okay and the alpha would smile at him and assured him that he was fine. When they reached the river banks, they sat on a nearby rock and Taeyong took a deep breath. The river had chunks of ice at some parts but it was flowing and the sound was calming. This was something different from the forests in Muhanui were it was warm and green, the trees here are blanketed in white snow. Taeyong then thought of getting some ice for Yuta’s ankle so he went near the river and grabbed a stone. He hit a nearby ice chunk and carried them to place on Yuta’s ankle, the alpha was both surprised and impressed at how the omega thinks.

 

“Are you hungry?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at him but shook his head. “Don’t wory too much.” Yuta assured him.

 

Taeong sighed, took a seat next to the alpha and rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder before closing his eyes. “I can’t help but worry, you saved me.” Taeyong spoke and Yuta smiled warmly and removed the hair that had covered Taeyong’s eyes.

 

“It was my pleasure Taeyong.” Yuta said and released a deep breath. “You are worth protecting.” The alpha said and Taeyong smiled hearing that.

 

\---

 

Youngho was panicking, both Yuta and Taeyong are nowhere to be found and the large tree branch almost killed them. He was searching his surroundings when Seungcheol called his attention.

 

“We can’t go down but if they survived the fall, I know where they wll be heading.” Seungcheol informed him and led the way.

 

“How sure are you?” Youngho asked.

 

“The princes are trained for the hunt, if anyone is lost or separated, they were told to wait by the river banks, it is the most open area here and they can easily be spotted. And if help doesn’t arrive in the next 12 hours, they can follow the river, it will lead them towards the nearest village.” Seungcheol explained and Youngho nodded, he was surprised at how the princes were brought up.

 

“You really are capable.” Youngho remarked.

 

“Our tribe isn’t the wealthiest, we aren’t the friendliest but we are at least raised to be self-sufficient.” Seungcheol answered.

 

“Ah, it would be really lovely to have Taeyong mate with Yuta, I like it here.” Youngho confessed.

 

“Really?” Seungcheol was surprised.

 

“Yeah, it’s not restricting but you know your responsibilities.” Youngho simplified and Seungcheol smiled at him.

 

“To be fair, I like Taeyong for Yuta too. He brings out the true alpha in Yuta.” Seungcheol said and they both laughed as they made their way towards the river banks.

 

 

“Are you sure you are not hungry?” Yuta asked and Taeyong pouted.

 

“Maybe a little cold?” Taeyong answered.

 

‘Okay, let me lit a fire.” Yuta said and slid down the rock.

 

Taeyong panicked and assisted Yuta who chuckled at how Taeyong was acting. Yuta told the omega to gather some dry twigs as he took some flat stones. They then piled it up on the ground and with expert strokes, Yuta successfully lit a fire, much to the delight of Taeyong.

 

“Thank you!!” Taeyong launched himself toward Yuta and embraced the alpha. Yuta was surprised but he wrapped his arms around Taeyong and smiled.

 

“You’re welcome.” Yuta said.

 

They were enjoying each other’s warmth when they heard someone cough, making them break apart and keep a safe distance from each other. Seungcheol noticed the bandaged ankle and Yuta gestured that he was fine.

 

“We’ll hunt some salmon.” Seungcheol said and dragged Youngho towards the river and the other alpha just nodded because he knew what Seungcheol was planning to do.

 

“You just wanted them some alone time.” Youngho remarked as he readied his spear and net.

 

“Hey, I am hungry, the hike was tiring.” Seungcheol countered but they ended up laughing.

 

While Taeyong and Yuta waited by the fire, they heard a low growl and they became alert with their surroundings. There was gentle breeze but they both knew that there was danger nearing them. Both of them grabbed their spears and machetes and braced themselves. From the corner of Yuta’s ayes, he saw an artic wolf leaped and he wrapped himself around Taeyong to protect the omega. Yuta then stood to face the wolf, challenging the alpha with a stare. Yuta hissed low and when the wolf took a step forward, Yuta launched an attack, striking the wolf with the spear to the neck and the pure white coat became stained with red blood.

 

“I guess we have a kill.” Seungcheol remarked next to a stunned Youngho and smiled as he watched Yuta asked Taeyong who was a little shaken up.

 

“That was brutally amazing and impressive.” Youngho complimented and Seungcheol chuckled knowingly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  a/n: Nothing related to the story but I kept on playing SHINee’s I Want You when I wrote it. I guess the emotions of that song is what I really wanted to capture in this story. So look forward to more because Sehun is going to make an appearance soon. Not gonna tell when exactly but Soon(young)….


	6. You know what this means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this was not planned but the details just sprang to me and I had to write it.  
> DISCLAIMER: No animals were hurt in writing this chapter.

Seungcheol’s eyes went wide with realization and stopped laughing as he stared at the artic wolf’s body while blood drained and stained the pure white snow. He approached the slain animal and with careful and gentle hands, he ran a hand on the wolf’s head and closed its eyes.

 

“Yuta.” Seungcheol called out and the alpha locked gazes with his guard. “You know what this means.” The guard simple stated and Yuta nodded. With expertise, Seungcheol then wrapped the animal in a cloth he was carrying and hauled it on its back, they got to go bac to base immediately.

 

“We have to go.” Yuta informed Taeyong and the omega nodded.

 

“Is your feet okay?” Taeyong asked softly and Yuta smiled then nodded.

 

“I’ll carry you.” Youngho offered but Yuta shook his head.

 

“Then let me walk beside you and assist you.” Taeyong said and Yuta smiled at him and thanked him.

 

The walk was silent as Seungcheol led the way back while Youngho walked behind the royals. Yuta tried to bear the pain but as soon as he felt it was almost unbearable, Taeyong took his arm and helped him walk. Youngho watched the two with a fond smile, they are surely meant for each other, and if they do end up together, he’ll have to thank each diety known to him for making this match a reality.

 

They reached the base camp and as soon as Kun saw Yuta, he rushed to his brother to aide him. Kun hissed at the swollen ankle but carefully led the older to his cottage to treat his injury. Jeonghan eyed the cloth wrapped item on Seungcheol’s back and the two just exchanged eye contact and nodded to each other, confusing Youngho and Chittaphon who helped his mate with the bags he was carrying.

 

 

“I know that it’s not my place to ask but is the wolf of some importance? Did we kill a sacred animal?”  Youngho asked Seungcheol who sighed.

 

“The artic wolves are definitely of importance and they are meant to be killed. Other information though, It’s not my position to tell you.” Seungcheol said as he carefully placed the animal in the cart and safely strapped it for journey.

 

Once the others had returned, Seungcheol informed Wonwoo of Yuta’s condition then gathered the four Kusarian monarchs. He had informed them of the artic wolves and all four nodded in understanding.

 

“Was Taeyong hyung hurt?” Junhui asked and Seungcheol shook his head. “Then it’s all up to Yuta hyung now.” Junhui said and everyone nodded.

 

\---

 

Upon their return to the palace, Seungcheol carefully took the artic wolf’s body and carried it inside one of the halls, piquing the Muhanuinian’s interests at the sacred animal. Yuta immediately went to his parent’s room and paid his respect.

 

“Yuta.” His father called him and he rose from his bow. “is it true?” He asked and Yuta nodded. “If it is the case my child, you have to fulfill the artic wolf’s wishes.” His father said and Yuta nodded.

  
“I will do what is dictated by the spilled blood of such pure creature.” Yuta answered and his father smiled warmly.

  
“Please don’t do this because it is our tradition.” The old man said with a warm smile. “Do it because you want it.” Wise words made Yuta look at his father and his mother and he too smiled.

 

“Then I will do it for myself father.” He replied and he was dismissed.

 

Yuta went down the hall leading to the temple grounds. The sacred place houses their shamans and where Seungcheol laid the wolf’s body. He bowed to the head shaman before he entered and upon the sight of the pure animal, now cleaned and presented in an altar, he allowed himself to smile. He ran a hand on the animal’s silken fur and closed his eyes as the touch warmed him up like nothing else did.

 

“I’m sorry.” Yuta turned to see Taeyong by the door and Yuta beamed him a smile.

 

“What for?” Yuta asked.

 

“For your ankle and now for killing a sacred being.” Taeyong said and bit his lip.

 

“I told you that it’s not your fault.” Yuta reprimanded the omega but his voice was gentle. He then sighed and motioned for Taeyong to come closer and have a look at slain wolf. “An artic wolf in our territory is rare and indeed sacred but it is meant to be slain, specifically by an alpha whose blood rules over Kusari.” Yuta explained. “her blood must be spilled to be able to protect the alpha for what he’s about to face.” Yuta said and smiled sadly at Taeyong. “Isn’t she beautiful?” Yuta asked and Taeyon wringed his hand then nodded. “You may touch her, her name is Shiro, pure and majestic as the white snow.” Yuta said as Taeyong ran a hand on the wolf’s coat.

 

“She’s indeed beautiful and warm?” Taeyong was surprised, shouldn’t dead bodies feel cold?

 

“She is indeed.” Yuta smiled sadly.

 

“Your majesty, you have emissary from Geomul tribe demanding for the Muhanuinian omega.” The head shaman announced and Yuta nodded before looking at Taeyong and smiling at him.

 

“It’s about time, to end this.” Yuta said and led Taeyong out to face the emissary.

 

\---

 

Yixing was grinning as he sat inside the sitting room where the Kusarian monarchs received them. Yuta walked inside with an air of confidence, with Taeyong walking next to him with head slightly bowed. Yuta stopped at the other end of the room and motioned for Taeyong to take a seat next to him.

 

“Greetings, my lord. I am Yixing from Geomul tribe.” Yixing greeted with a shallow bow.

 

“What is your purpose?” Yuta asked.

 

“Straight to the point are we?” Yixing grinned. “Well, if that is the case then you do know Prince Sehun had taken claim over the omega, Prince Taeyong of Muhanui.” Yixing started and Yuta nodded.

 

“The prince had declined your offers, am I right Prince Taeyong?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

 

“I do understand the rejection had been made but Geomul tribe is enraged that the prince, an unmated omega, is staying in Kusari tribe without announcement of future mating. Isn’t it odd, your majesty?” Yixing asked and Doyoung was going to say something when Yuta raised his hand to silence the omega.

 

“What are you implying and suggesting?” Yuta asked back.

 

“Without proper engagement, Omega Taeyong has no right to be in Kusari while propositions from the Geomul tribe had been in discussion.” Yixing said smugly. “Or am I wrong, your highness?” Yixing asked and Yuta sighed.

 

“You are in perfect timing.” Yuta grinned and asked for a scroll to be handed to Yixing. Jeonghan did as he was told and handed the scroll to the emissary but not in careful grace that he usually does to distinguished guests.

 

Yixing took the scroll and read it grinning at the alpha in front of him. “And who challenges?” Yixing asked and Yuta smiled at him.

 

“With the bylaws set by our forefathers and founding pack member, I, Yuta, Alpha Prince of the Kusari tribe challenges Alpha Prince Sehun for the right to mate with Omega Prince Taeyong of Muhanui.” Yuta announced making Taeyong wide eye and the rest gaping at the sudden announcement.

 

“Very well your majesty, do we have a representative from the Muhanui tribe to concur?” Yixing asked and Youngho stood and bowed at each representative.

 

 

“In behalf of the Muhanui tribe Kings Yunho and Jaejoong, I, Youngho, alpha guard of Omega prince Taeyong, concur the challenge to be in effect. Whoever wins the fight shall stake their claim to mate with our omega. As set by laws of our founding fathers and to offer neutrality, Muhanui tribe chooses Safaia territory to host the challenge. The challenge shall commence in one month’s time.” Youngho finishes and held out a scroll for both parties to sign.

 

After the document was signed, Youngho bowed to both party and left to hand it to Taeyong.

 

“Do you need a place to stay?” Yuta offered but Yixing declined.

 

“It’s best that we get a head start, a month will pass in a blink of an eye.” Yixing said and the envoy left the palace leaving the others confused, amused and afraid of what will happen.

 

“You did not have to do it.” Taeyong spoke and Yuta looked at the omega who was feeling guilty again for dragging Yuta into his mess. “We will just decline the offer and you can choose your desired mate without this drama.” Taeyong added.

 

“I don’t do things for no reason Prince Taeyong.” Yuta replied and bowed before leaving. “Follow me your majesty.” Yuta said and Taeyong immediately walked towards the alpha while the Kusarians smiled and the Muhanuinians were baffled.

 

“Can we go back to Muhanui then?” Sicheng dared to ask, halting Yuta from walking away. “I mean, Safaia is a tropical region, you should at least acclimate.” Sicheng added and Yuta grinned at the omega.

 

“Kun, Junhui, I leave the preparations to you both. We’ll leave in two days.” Yuta said and led Taeyong out of the room.

 

Yuta walked out into the temple grounds and Taeyong was surprised as the shamans lined to bow down to them. Yuta walked with pride while Taeyong was utterly confused but followed Yuta as he walked to the head shaman.

 

“It has been decided my son.” The shaman smiled and Yuta knelt to receive his blessings. “Shiro has granted you a mate to protect and love with all your being.” He said and Yuta nodded. “She is waiting for you.” He smiled and Yuta stood and extended a hand towards Taeyong.

 

Taeyong was confused, what was happening exactly? But he trusts Yuta so he grabbed the offered hand and they both walked inside to meet Shiro, the white wolf slain to protect Taeyong. Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat as the thought passed him, was Yuta considering him as a mate?

 

They stopped at the altar and Yuta faced Taeyong as he held both of the omega’s hands. He took a deep breath and Taeyong held his breath and made eye contact with the alpha.

 

“I am confused Yuta.” Taeyong was the first to speak and Yuta smiled and nodded.

 

“I know you are.” Yuta answered. “You can say no Taeyong, you can reject whatever I will tell you.” Yuta said and Taeyong slowly nodded while his hand tightened on Yuta’s hand. “I already told you a part of Shiro’s existence.” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded. “but I never told you why she existed.” Yuta said grimly and Taeyong nodded again.

 

“An artic wolf only appears when the Kusarian alpha heir had finally met his mate, and their blood spilled..” Yuta started.

 

“..to protect the alpha from what he’s about to face.” Taeyong finished.

 

“You were listening.” Yuta chuckled but Taeyong pouted.

 

“Please stop beating around the bush.” Taeyong whined making Yuta smile.

 

“Shiro appeared in time to tell me that I had found my mate.” Yuta said and looked at Taeyong’s eyes deeply. “She came to acknowledge you.” Yuta said and Taeyong gaped as he heard the words from the alpha. “you can reject me and say no Taeyong, I am not going to force you.” Yuta said and Taeyong shook his head.

 

“So this is the reason why you challenged Sehun?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded. “But are you allowing a wolf to dictate whom you’ll mate with?” taeyong asked and Yuta sighed.

 

“My father told me to not accept this for the sake of tradition, but for my own desire.” Yuta said and took Taeyong’s right hand and kissed it. “I am basing my decision on my own feelings.” Yuta said and Taeyong let go Yuta’s hand and pulled the alpha into a lip lock, accepting his fate as Yuta’s mate. “that’s very unbecoming of you, Prince Taeyong.” Yuta grinned as Taeyong blushed.

 

Yuta then turned to the wolf and grabbed the knife placed on the altar and gingerly pried the Wolf’s fangs. Taeyong looked at the way Yuta handled the extraction gently, as if the wolf is still breathing. Yuta then cleaned the fangs in a bowl of water before he took a string from the altar and wrapped it around the tooth to make a necklace. When both necklace was made, Yuta offered one to Taeyong who lowered his head to signal Yuta to put it on him.

 

“I cannot mark you yet Taeyong, but accepting this will be your reminder. I will fight for you as my lawful mate.” Yuta told him and Taeyong smiled as he grabbed the other necklace.

 

“I accept your gift Yuta, and I am confident that you’ll be able to pull through.” Taeyong said and placed the necklace on Yuta. “I may not be fully yours for the time being, but I will be yours in due time.” Taeyong said and knelt as he took one of his earrings and offered it to Yuta.

 

“Rise my dear.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled as he placed the earring on Yuta and kissing his cheek before stepping away.

 

“What will happen to Shiro?” Taeyong asked as he eyed the creature.

 

“You’ll meet her again in due time.” Yuta said and they left the temple hand in hand and smiling wide at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I don’t know if you will like this update because I feel like I by-passed some development. But honestly, out of nowhere, this idea of having the wolf becoming and indicator for Yuta to know who his mate was just waltzed in. 
> 
> PS: Did you enjoy the cute little dance Yuta did in Kcon NY?


	7. Confirmations and blessings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you for the support that you’re giving this fanfiction. Here’s an update
> 
>  

 

 

Yuta and Taeyong entered the palace and the Kusarian monarchs were all smiling while the Muhanuinians were still clueless. But when Yuta kneeled in front of his father with Taeyong kneeling beside Yuta, they all knew what will happen next.

 

“The artic wolf Shiro had chosen my mate, Omega Prince Taeyong of Muhanui. I, Yuta, Alpha Prince of Kusari requests your blessing and acknowledgement.” Yuta spoke and bowed his head, Taeyong mirroring the alpha.

 

“Prince Taeyong, are you agreeing on your free will?” Yuta’s father asked and Taeyong nodded and answered confidently. “I acknowledge Prince Taeyong as my son’s mate however, you are bound by the rules of challenge and you must prove you are Prince Taeyong’s mate in the eyes of witnesses.”  The old man spoke and Yuta nodded.

 

“I intend to fight for Prince Taeyong.” Yuta firmly answered and his father gestured for them to stand.

 

“I have no objections.” He smiled and opened his arm to embrace his son. “Do well my son.” He said and Yuta nodded.

 

\---

 

The palace was calm which was a curious thing considering how their alpha heir just found their mate; shouldn’t it be a cause for celebration?

 

“Why are you all so calm?” Chittaphon asked Jeonghan who chuckled.

 

“We have prepared for this day to come, and when Shiro was brought in, it was only a matter of time before Yuta acted on it.” Jeonghan shrugged as they brought Taeyong a change of clothes for the dinner.

 

They found Taeyong smiling as he held the fang gingerly in his hand and caressing it as he gazed out into the snow-capped mountains. The two retainers looked at the prince fondly before calling for his attention.

 

“Oh, have you checked Yuta’s ankle?” Taeyong asked and Jeonghan nodded.

 

“Wonwoo’s attending to him.” Jeonghan informed him and handed him new robes and coat.  “Please change into them for dinner.” Jeonghan informed him and Taeyong nodded.

 

“Jeonghan, if you don’t mind me asking, do you have something like this?” Taeyong showed the fang and the retainer shook his head.

 

“The artic wolf only appears in front of alphas of the ruling family’s bloodline; Yuta, Kun, Junhui and Soonyoung are the ones who are expected to have their artic wolves counterpart. Yuta’s wolf is named Shiro, her coat is as pure as snow. The others are yet to appear but in due time we’ll witness them as well. Doyoung is an omega so he’ll receive a feather from an eagle.” Jeonghan explained. “I did get this pendant from Seungcheol’s first hunt.” Jeonghan showed the pendant.  “When an alpha goes on their first hunt, they keep something from their first kill and turn it into a gift for their future mate.” Jeonghan added and Taeyong was at awe at the craftsmanship.

 

“Your tradition is quite interesting.” Taeyong mused.

 

“You’ll be part of it soon enough.” Jeonghan said with a knowing smile then turned to Chittaphon. “and you too as well. I am sure Yuta would really want to keep both you and Youngho here.” Jeonghan informed the youngest and Chittaphon gladly smiled and nodded.

 

\---

 

 Yuta was wincing as Wonwoo checked his foot. It wasn’t all serious and he could heal in a few days but the omega was frowning at his prince because it was still dumb to challenge and alpha into a fight when he could just declare that Taeyong was his lawful mate.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yuta answered and it was Doyoung who threw a pillow at his cousin.

 

“Fun? You almost got killed out there and you dare challenge a fit alpha?” Doyoung hissed.

 

“Calm down Doyoung, Yuta hyung can handle it.” Junhui said with a coy smile. “As if you don’t know how Yuta hyung works.” Junhui said and both brothers grinned at each other.

 

“So we’ll be leaving in two days time.” Kun informed them. “Are you fit to travel hyung? Kun asked and Yuta nodded with a smile.

 

“Normally you would detest travelling.” Soonyoung remarked.

 

“that was before, look at him now.” Junhui snorted and Yuta glared at him.

 

“What do I look like now?” Yuta dared to ask.

 

“Lovesick.’ Wonwoo deadpanned and everyone laughed at Yuta’s expense.

 

 

\---

 

 

Sicheng immediately hugged his brother when he entered the elder’s room and Taeyong was beaming him a happy smile.

 

“I am so happy for you hyung!” Sicheng remarked and Taeyong nodded and thanked him. “Can I look at it?” Sicheng asked and Taeyong handed him the wolf’s fang. Sicheng was at awe at how the white fang as simple yet bear a lot of weight in claiming Taeyong as Yuta’s omega. “Will I get one from Kung e?” Sicheng asked and Taeyong held the brother close and kissed his temple.

 

“If he is your destined alpha, then yes, you will.” Taeyong answered and SIcheng smiled and nodded.

 

“I’ll hold on to that.” Sicheng smiled and pulled away from his brother to avoid creasing his robes. “We’ll be returning in two days, I miss appa and papa.” Sicheng said and Taeyong sighed.

 

 

“I do too. And it maybe my last visit as a prince of Muhanui.” Taeyong said and then turned to Jaehyun who was just watching his omega brothers from the side. “Jaehyun-ah,” Taeyong called for his brother and the alpha walked and wrapped both arms around his brothers. “Will you be okay without hyung by your side?” Taeyong asked, kissing his brother’s temple as well.

 

 

“I’ll find my mate soon hyung, you don’t need to worry about me.” Jaehyun said and smiled at his brother. “Please make Yuta hyung happy.” He said and Taeyong nodded.

 

“I will.” Taeyong smiled and the three enjoyed their little hug, comforting each other for soon they will be parting ways.

 

 

\---

 

The dinner was a loud affair and both Yuta and Taeyong were the center of unwanted attention. The two sported blushing cheeks and shy smiles that fed fuel to the teasing especially that of Junhui and Soonyoung.

 

“I’ll stay here Yuta hyung.” Kun suddenly said and Sicheng immediately protested.

 

“No, You’re coming ge!” Sicheng whined.

 

‘but no one will stay here to watch over the palace.” Kun argued.

 

“But..” Sicheng spoke but Taeil placed a warning hand on his charge’s shoulder.

 

“Kun.” His father called and Kun looked the older alpha.

 

“Yes father?” Kun asked and the old man smiled at his middle child.

 

“You can go with your brothers.” He said and before Kun was able to protest, his father reasoned out. “I am old but not unfit. I am still king of this tribe, and I can protect my people.” He argued and Kun sighed and nodded.

 

“I understand.” Kun replied.

 

Upon hearing the older alpha, Sicheng immediately run to him and embraced him tightly, making the older laugh at the cuteness of the omega. “thank you! Thank you!” Sicheng bowed then returned to his seat, eating happily as he smiled at Kun who was trying to control his grin.

 

“That was borderline cringe worthy.” Yuta whispered to Taeyong who laughed but nodded.

 

“Sicheng is usually cute, but this is excessive.” Taeyong agreed.

 

After dinner, they all retired to their rooms except for Doyoung who opted to grab a book to read while he waited for sleep to kick in. As he settled on his seat and turned the page of his book, he couldn’t help but recall their encounter during the hunt.

 

\---

 

Jaehyun wasn’t half as bad as Doyoung would have thought the alpha would be. Jaehyun had sense of direction, calm and calculative; qualities of a good alpha leader if you ask Doyoung. The alpha is pretty much attuned with his surroundings and his eyes were keen and observant. “Vernon, two o’clock.” Jaehyun promptly instructed his guard and the said guard positioned himself and with Jaehyun’s signal, the guard shot an arrow. They heard a large whine and Joshua immediately took out his axe and positioned himself in front of Doyoung.

 

The wild boar that Vernon shot ran towards them, large fangs tilted and ready to attack them as the animal rushed to his attackers. Jaehyun quickly drew his sword and fended of the boar. It was like watching a matador fight and Doyoung would never admit it outloud but he found the alpha’s grace overwhelming and impressive.

 

With a final blow of the alpha’s sword, Jaehyun had slain the boar and took out it’s fangs as his trophy.

 

\---

 

Doyoung sighed, he was indeed impressed with how Jaehyun handled the hunt but was he an alpha he could trust with his life?  He was not sure.

 

“Can’t sleep?” A voice broke Doyoung’s musing and he frowned as Jaehyun’s face came into view.

 

“What if I can’t?” Doyoung asked back.

 

 “I just figured you would want someone to talk to.” Jaehyun shrugged and sat across Doyoung.

 

“I don’t.” Doyoung’s answer was curt and it made Jaehyun sigh but he made no sign of moving away.

 

Doyoung took a peek at what the alpha was doing and was surprised when he saw Jaehyun writing on a scroll what seemed to be official Muhanui documents. He raised a brow and gasped when he realized what they were, it was Jaehyun’s formal letter to take the role of the crowned prince. Jaehyun raised his head as he heard Doyoung gasp and he smiled a little then returned to writing down whatever practiced paragraph he had been taught as soon as he presented as an alpha.

 

_As requirement to be fulfilled as the bylaws of Muhanui, I, Jaehyun Alpha prince, would find a mate before the crowning to commence._

 

Jaehyun sighed as he signed the document and allowed the ink to dry before rolling the scroll and affixing a red ribbon. He then lit a candle and melted a blood red wax, allowing it to drip on the ribbon and parchment. Once the wax pooling was sufficient, he took out the ring on his finger and stamped the seal.

 

“Have a good evening Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun beamed a sad smile and walked out leaving the omega wondering and pondering why Jaehyun had written such letter in front of him.

 

 

\---

 

They bid their goodbyes and Taeyong had asked Yuta if he could visit Shiro one last time. The alpha nodded and led him to the temple where Shiro was still as beautiful as she first appeared, as if death hadn’t taken over the wolf. Taeyong went down on his knee before he kissed the wolf’s snout, promising to return to her as Yuta’s official omega. Yuta led them back and they were both smiling as they braced themselves for the travel.

 

It took a few days but once the Muhanui borer came into view, they were all excited and beaming. Youngho had already informed the palace of their return and so as they crossed the border, they were welcomed by guards ready to lead them to the palace in a safe procession. They entered the inner city by nightfall and in stealth, no one knew they were coming aside from the palace.

 

Sicheng had immediately ran inside the palace, grabbing Kun by his wrist while Taeil sighed and waited for Jungwoo and Yukhei to alight their carriage before they walked inside; Hansol just fallowed his mate with a grin.

 

Jaehyun had stepped into his prince role and led the rest of the Kusarian monarchs inside and had informed Wonwoo of the vast library he could explore, and the omega sported a face splitting smile. Jihoon was also informed of various musical instruments while Soonyoung had been promised an audience with their great dancers while Junhui had been promised a spar with the best archers they have. And then he faced Doyoung with a hopeful smile.

 

“You can find the copy of the sequel in the library. I will ask Seokmin to assist you in finding them and any literature you may want to find.” He then turned to the others. ‘I am sorry, I can’t be of a better host, I will mostly be busy with my duties.” He bowed and everyone except Doyoung assured him that they will be fine. Jaehyun thanked them and led them towards the great hall where his parents are waiting for them.

 

Yuta was nervous, of course he was, this is the first time he’ll set foot on Muhanui and right off the bat, he’ll be taking their precious omega away. Taeyong chuckled as held the alpha’s hand and led him inside, he did not understand why the strong and brave prince Yuta is afraid of facing his parents, but he figured aren’t all alphas who have true intentions behave the same way? He smiled knowing how pure his alpha was and that made him swoon and maybe love Yuta more; if he hadn’t love him before he sure is falling into that category now.

 

 

Yuta nervously bowed and his jaws dropped at the five persons in front of him; and he wondered if he wasn’t seeing gods because they truly look like one. In the middle was Alpha King Yunho, and the alpha looked intimidating. To his left is his omega king consort Jaejoong whose beauty mirrored that of his first born. To Yunho’s right is his advisor and brother Changmin, an intellectual whose wisdom go beyond his years, and next to Changmin is Yoochun, the alpha guard and first knight whose life is vowed to protect the king. And finally, to Jaejoong’s left is Junsu, Yoochun’s mate and the consort’s retainer.

 

“Appa, I want you to meet Prince Yuta of Kusari.” Taeyong introduced the prince who bowed at the five in respect.

 

 

Yunho was already informed by Youngho’s letter but the confirmation seeing Taeyong’s earring being worn by Yuta made him grin a little bit.

 

“Prince Yuta?” Yunho called out and the prince gulped and nervously looked at the older alpha by the eye.

 

“Yes your majesty?” Yuta’s voice wavered a little which made Jaejoong chuckle.

 

“Are we scaring you my dear prince?” Jaejoong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“You are all good looking your majesties, am I even worthy to stand before you?” Yuta asked and blushed as the five laughed at how adorable he was.

 

 

“You have too keep him, he’s cute.” Changmin remarked and Yuta flushed even more.

 

“We look too intimidating, poor kid.” Junsu said then walked towards Yuta and smiled at him. “We’re not really this scary I promise.” Junsu assured Yuta who then nodded. Junsu then welcomed his son who embraced him tightly and Yuta blinked at how Youngho was enveloped by warm embrace from both Yoochun and Junsu.

 

“He’s the son of the first knight?” Yuta blinked and Taeyong nodded with a smile.

 

“He doesn’t act all mighty but powerful alpha blood runs through him.” Taeyong said proudly and Yuta smiled back even wider seeing Junsu wrap Ten in warm embrace after learning that two have mated.

 

“You have a wonderful healing smile my child.” Jaejoong remarked and Yuta smiled shyly. “You really have to keep him Taeyong.” Jaejoong laughed softly.

 

“Of course I will keep him.” Taeyong pouted at his father and Yuta can really tell that the two are splitting images of each other.

 

“I was informed that you challenged Prince Sehun for Taeyong.” Yunho got Yuta’s attention and the younger nodded. “are you up for the challenge young man?” Yunho asked and Yuta nodded affirmatively.

 

 

“I don’t do things half heartedly your majesty. I will fight for my mate.” Yuta answered and Yunho smiled at him.

 

‘I have no objections then. We will assist you the best we could and we will provide you and your brothers the same comfort and protection that you have bestowed upon our sons.” Yunho assured him. “But now, let’s relax and enjoy dinner, I can’t have a grumpy Sicheng whine at me for taking too long. He was ecstatic to show off your younger brother.” Yunho said and Yuta laughed a little.

 

“Prince Sicheng had really taken a liking towards Kun.” Yuta said and Yunho gestured Yuta to follow him. Yuta then turned to Taeyong and offered a hand to which the omega gladly and urgently grabbed it with a wide smile. “oh, let me introduce my entourage, My guard Seungcheol and his mate and my retainer Jeonghan.” Yuta said and the two bowed at the kings who smiled at them kindly.

 

“Junsu and Yoochun will brief you with our protocols.” Jaejoong said as he approached his mate and they led the two princes and Changmin towards the dining hall while both Seungcheol and Jeonghan waited for Junsu’s and Yoochun’s instructions.

 

“Relax, it’s not really that strict here.” Youngho patted Seungcheol’s shoulder and the younger of the two released a sigh.

 

‘You sure are happy to back.” Seungcheol remarked.

  
“Well I am really happy, finally I could introduce Chittaphon as my mate.” Youngho said with a smile and Seungcheol nodded in agreement.

 

“Gentlemen, let’s relax tonight, your duties will start tomorrow.” Yoochun said as he led the group towards the dining hall.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: I had to add in a little bit of fanboy Yuta hahahah


	8. Prelude to a brewing storm

Sicheng was all over Kun and had been bragging the alpha to his parents who were all but smiles for the cute alpha who looked soft and gentle. Kun was apologetic but Yunho and Jaejoong assured him that they were happy to meet him.

 

“would you need to adjust to our climate Prince Yuta?” Yoochun asked and Yuta shook his head.

 

‘Just Yuta would do sir. And maybe a day’s rest will be enough.” Yuta answered and Yoochun nodded.

 

“Youngho.” Yoochun addressed his son who looked at his father with serious eyes. “bring them to town tomorrow, I am quite sure they would like to experience some fun before we get serious.” Yoochun said and Youngho smiled and nodded happily.

 

“Can we join?” Sicheng asked and Yunho nodded.

 

“Of course, who else would accompany Prince Kun?” Yunho asked Sicheng who immediately hugged his father.

 

Dinner was a loud occasion but Jaehyun was not really his usual happy self. Both Taeyong and Yuta noticed this and the pair had really been in sync with their emotions and observation skills that it had really not been a wonder when they expressed the same woes at each other. After the dessert, they were led back to their rooms, with Sicheng kissing Kun’s cheek before dasing to the opposite hall towards his room. Taeil apologized for his charge and Kun assured him that it was okay making the retainer sigh in relief before going after his charge.

 

Yuta had walked Taeyong to his room and the two lingered at the door making both Seungcheol and Youngho roll their eyes but smiled fondly at how the two are developing, it was a wonderful albeit cringey sight but if their charges are happy then they have no objections. Yuta bid his goodnight and kissed Taeyong’s forehead making the omega blush as he waved and entered his room. Yuta was smiling wide that Jeonghan to remind his charge that it was going to form premature wrinkles on his face; Yuta did not really care though.

 

Jaehyun was a different story though as he met his father and uncle inside the King’s office to hand in a scroll he had previously written. Both Changmin and Yunho knew the contents without even looking and they both frowned at him.

 

“We are not demanding you to step right in, we would want you to freely live your life until necessary.” Yunho told his second born and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“this is what I desire father.” Jaehyun replied.

 

“We know you Jaehyun, you are not yet ready to do this.” Changmin remarked making Jaehyun’s quiver.

 

“We’ll talk again in two days, enjoy your outing tomorrow.” Yunho said and placed the scroll inside a drawer. “Rest well Jaehyun.” Yunho dismissed his son who nodded then left the office

 

Jaehyun sighed as he walked towards his room when he noticed a person wandering the halls like he was looking for something. Jaehyun approached the person slowly and smiled as he saw it was Doyoung. He greeted the older and Doyoung was surprised to see Jaehyun but greeted him out of respect.

 

“Are you lost?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung would say otherwise but he was indeed lost so he nodded. “Where are you going?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung sighed.

 

“Library.” Doyoung replied.

 

“oh, have you found Freed but Limited?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. “Ah, let me help you then.” Jaehyun smiled then led Doyoung towards the library.

 

The walk was quiet and Doyoung noticed how Jaehyun had changed from a carefree prince to a more trained one. He wondered if the change was brought by the responsibility as a crowned prince but he did not voice it out loud. Jaehyun opened a double door and to Doyoung’s delight, the room was filled with books from floor to ceiling. Jaehyun led him towards a section and took a book out from the shelf like he had memorized the place and handed it to Doyoung with a smile.

 

“Here it is.” Jaehyun said and then motioned for Doyoung to take a seat at the bench sill. “The lighting here is amazing. Would you need company?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung shook his head.

 

“Can I bring this to my room?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

‘of course.” Jaehyun replied and led them back to where the bedrooms are. “Please don’t stay up too late to enjoy the trip tomorrow.” Jaehyun bowed and left Doyoung to ponder at the attitude Jaehyun had sported.

 

They were all woken up at the crack of dawn and after cleaning up and dressing down into more casual and comfortable clothes, they were then seated at the breakfast nook enjoying a feast courtesy of a glowing Taeyong. The omega excitedly told them about the dishes and Yuta was ever beaming at his mate, and Taeyong blushed seeing how Yuta’s eyes sparkle at eating food he made; he promised himself that he’ll do better and learn all the Kusarian dishes to feed the castle.

 

 

“Enjoy your day!” Jaejoong waved at them and they waved back with delighted smiles as the carriages went away.

 

The trip to town was shorter than what the Kusarian expected and once they got off at the palace square, they were welcomed by a bright sun and even brighter smiles from the townsfolks. They were greeted as they passed by the market stalls and shops. Kun’s eyes widened at the assortment of herbs and vegetables, stuff that they don’t really have at the snowy mountains of Kusari. Sicheng took the opportunity to drag the alpha towards the produce section of the market with their entourage following closely.

 

Soonyoung and Junhui got pulled in by the various silks and textiles while Jihoon and Wonwoo took a liking to the musical instruments and traditional medicines. Their entourage following them like hawk but gave them free reign. Taeyong chuckled seeing how excited they were to see things they never had in Kusari.

 

“Do you have some weapons?” Yuta inquired and Taeyong nodded and led him towards the metal works area. Yuta’s eyes sparkled as well as Seungcheol as they looked at the blacksmiths working on hot metal. “We have to get them!!!” Yuta turned to Seungcheol who nodded like a child making both Youngho and Taeyong to laugh at the cuteness of the two.

 

‘We could arrange for them to be given to you as gifts.” Youngho informed the two.

 

“Really?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded making the alpha smile wide expressing how happy he was.

 

“You are adorable Yuta.” Taeyog mused and Yuta blushed a little.

 

“I can’t help it though.” Yuta answered.

 

“It’s really cute to be honest.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta just had to take Taeyong’s hand and kissed it.

 

“Thank you, you are too.” Yuta said and Taeyong blushed hard.

 

“they don’t just make weapons here.” Ten said and pointed to the jewelry store. Yuta excitedly pulled Taeyong inside to look at the pretty jewelry when the master jeweler came up to them and smiled at Taeyong.

 

“My dear prince Taeyong.” The jeweler greeted and eyed the handsome man on the prince’s side. He noticed the shining jewelry on the man’s ear and smiled even wider.

 

“This is Prince Yuta of Kusari.” Taeyong introduced him and the jeweler bowed.

 

“Nickhun at your service your majesty.” The jeweler introduced himself. “oh.” Nickhun then turned to the two people behind Taeyong and smiled as he looked at the earing Youngho was wearing. “isn’t that familiar.” Nickhun said and Youngho bowed ow and smiled at him.

 

“I wanted to meet you formally Nickhun-saem.” Youngho replied.

 

“By formal you meant an actual ceremony huh?” Nickhun asked and Youngho nodded.

 

“Papa.” Chittaphon whined and it suddenly clicked.

 

“You’re Chittaphon’s father?” Yuta pointed to the jeweler who smiled and nodded.

 

“And I am the creator of the earring you are wearing your majesty.” Nickhun said and Yuta nodded with a smile.

 

“It’s beautiful.” Yuta said then smiled at him. “If you can create another masterpiece for me sir, I would be grateful.” Yuta said and Nickhun raised a brow.

 

“What is it my child?” He asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“A crown for Prince Taeyong to be worn on our mating.” Yuta said in confidence and Nickhun smiled wide.

 

“you’ve come to the right place, when will you need it?” He asked back.

 

“After I defeat Prince Sehun.” Yuta answered uncertainly making Nickhun glare at him.

 

“You need the best sword first, hand me yours and we will fortify it.” Nickhun demanded and the prince unsheathed his sword and gave it to Nickhun.

 

“Papa, what are you planning?” Chittaphon asked and the man in questioned grinned.

 

“your mother and uncle would love to work on this fine craftsmanship. Tell me young man, who made your sword?” Nickhun asked and Yuta blinked at him.

 

“I did, on my eighteenth birthday guided by our master blacksmith Kamenashi.” Yuta answered.

 

“Figures, Kamenashi had never really failed any blade.” Nickhun remarked. “it’s been a while but working on Kusarian blades is our luxury.” Nickhun said and turned to his son. “Call In your uncle Taecyon.” Nickhun said and Chittaphon went out to fetch the said person.

 

“This better be important.” An angry huff came from the door as a tall man with broad shoulders and tanned skin came inside.

 

“It is.” Nickhun remarked and showed the sword to which the other immediately took and inspected.

 

“Kusarian blade and stained with blood from an artic wolf. A strong blade, a masterpiece. Who owns this?” The guy, Taecyon, asked and Yuta raised his hand.

 

“Don’t scare my mate uncle.” Taeyong huffed and the man instantly smiled as he welcomed Taeyong with open arms.

 

“Your mate?” Taecyon asked and Taeyong nodded while pulling Yuta close to him. Taecyon eyed the alpha and Yuta felt the scrutiny pierce him. “You forged this?” Taecyon asked and Yuta nodded.

 

“Under the guidance of Master Kamenashi.” Yuta relied and Taecyon’s eyes softened.

 

“A prince worthy of my nephew.” Taecyon then said and knelt in front of Yuta. In turn, Nickhun, and Chittaphon followed suit confusing Yuta and his entourage.

 

“Heartbeat is a small but powerful pack where my father Jaejoong belonged. When my parents mated, they had sworn their lives to the bloodline.” Taeyong explained.

 

“oh, so that’s why Chittaphon and Youngho are with you.” Yuta said with a smile and both mentioned nodded.

 

“a smart kid.” Taecyon said and took the sword with him. “Give me five days, I will fortify your sword, in the meantime, let me present to you a replacement.” Taecyon led them to his shop and pulled a leather roll and handed it to Yuta.

 

Yuta gingerly opened it and his jaws dropped at the fine craftsmanship of the blacksmith.

 

“Use this for your training while I strengthen your sword.” Taecyon announced.

 

“Excuse me but why would you take my prince’s sword to fortify? It has been made to last.” Jaeonghan suddenly spoke and Taecyon smirked at him.

 

“Kusarian blades are one of the finest yet they were created to tolerate the extreme cold. You are to fight in a neutral territory with swords forged to withstand grueling heat. The metal may not take the temperature strain so it is better that we treat this sword to harden it further.” Taecyon said. “Gather all your swords your majesties, we will fortify them for you.” Taecyon said and Seungcheol hurriedly surrender his sword and received replacement.

 

“I wish you tidings my prince.” Taecyon saluted and Yuta bowed and left with a new sword strapped on his side.

 

Doyoung was led inside a bookshop recommended by Jaehyun and was seated on a comfortable armchair while being served hot tea. The prince had left to check out some books and Doyoung internally kicked himself for allowing the prince to take him to his weakness. Doyoung tried the tea and was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted and thanked the server before he dashed off to find Jaehyun amidst the rows of shelves.

 

“Did you like the Tea?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. “I want you to take a look at these.” Jaehyun pointed out the row of books and Doyoung gasped as he browse his eyes on the materials.

 

Rows upon rows of literature and theories greeted him and he but all wanted to buy each and every volume he could grab with his hands. He was like a kid in a candy store and it Doyooung full on smiled wide, showing his perfectly white teeth, and his eyes were big and round.

 

Jaehyun looked at the omega and smiled sadly. From the day he laid eyes on Doyoung, he knew e would be attracted to him. And he tried to make advancements and hint the omega of his interest, yet it seems that Doyoung didn’t have the same feelings for him. But even if Doyoung would never want anything to do with him, he would still do things to make him happy, at least for a while he could see Doyoung smile.

 

 

They all gathered for lunch, opting to eat at a local restaurant where the chef was one of the princes’ close friends. They ate traditional foods and Jihoon, who none had expected to be that vocal, greedily asked for more helpings. Soonyoung, the ever gullible alpha who is definitely in love with Jihoon, kept on feeding the omega not minding the snickers and glares they were receiving from the people around them. Yuta had ordered for their blades to be taken to Taecyon’s workshops but Chittaphon told them that Taecyon’s apprentices will come a little later to collect them.

 

Once they were done with lunch and were heading out, they met Taecyon’s apprentices and they gathered the swords and replaced them before waving goodbye. The group then came to a seamstress and the alpha  gladly assisted them to their needs. Yuta was measured up and he gladly tried on traditional Muhanui clothes and Taeyong can’t help but praise the alpha who looked like he was a son of a god.

 

“Very handsome my son.” Boah remarked and turned to Taeyong. “Nice choice Taeyong.” She said and then turned to Kun who was smiling at him shyly. “Don’t be shy my prince, you look really handsome, or is it cute?” She said and Sicheng answered her.

 

“He is Cute Boah-nim. Really really cutte!” Sicheng chirped and Boah laughed at the youngest prince, she is very fond of the fluffy omega.

 

“You are right Sicheng.” She chuckled and pinned the clothes to fit Kun.

 

“Am I going to prepare your wedding robes Taeyong?” Boah suddenly asked and Taaeyong flushed.

 

 “Can you do ours first Boah-nim?” Youngho asked and Boah smiled at him.

 

“I have been dying to do so a long time ago Youngho.” Boah said and Chittaphon immediately ran to her and hugged her.

 

“Make me beautiful Boah-nim!” the omega pleaded and the seamstress laughed.

 

“I made your mother a goddess on her wedding day, of course you will look like the fairest rose in the garden.” Boah assured him and Chittaphon thanked her and returned to Youngho who enveloped him as he cried on his mate’s chest.

 

“Are you going to look like that when you go on dress fitting?” Jeonghan asked Taeyong who nodded.

 

“Probably worst.” Taeyong replied making Jeonghan laugh.

 

After their trip they returned to the castle for another feast to which Yunho assured them that it would be the last for their training will begin tomorrow at the crack of dawn and they will show no mercy to Yuta if he wanted to win Taeyong’s hand in marriage.

 


	9. Know what you are fighting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I have no excuse, just been busy.
> 
>  

 

 

 

\----

 

 

Yuta breathe in the fresh air as he stepped out into the training grounds where both Taecyon and Yoochun were waiting. Youngho and Seungcheol bowed at him and he returned the gesture before he bowed to the two men.

 

“You ready?” Taecyon asked and Yuta nodded. “We won’t go easy on you.” Taevcyon smirked and raised his sword prompting Yoochun to step back and allow the Heartbeat warrior to spar with the Kusarian prince.

 

Yuta raised his sword and tested the weight on his palms before he clanked it to the raised sword of Taecyon. The two then bowed and stepped a few feet away then went into a fighting stance. “Let’s have a clean fight.” Yoochun announced and commenced the spar with a raise of a hand.

 

They both calculated each other, taking tentative steps and practice blow, and when Yuta decided on the best attack route, he went for a shot. Taecyon dodged it expertly but he was impressed with how Yuta planned it, the prince was a smart fighter, he was assured of that but the young alpha would need toughening up, sparring with aggressive fighters like he is would do the alpha good. So Taecyon changed  his stance and went for a jab on Yuta’s gut with the handle of his sword making Yuta step back and hold the  bruised part.

 

 

“Your blows are quick and powerful but you need to work on your defense as well knowing that the geomul tribe is known for fist fights as well.” Taecyon explained and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“I understand.” Yuta nodded.

 

“You have a pattern when you hit, you shouldn’t be that predictable.” Taecyon added and Yuta nodded in understanding. “Footwork is stable, I’ll give you that.” Taecyon smirked and raised his sword once more.

 

Yuta gripped the sword a little loose this time and charged at Taecyon, the older dodged the blows but he noticed that Yuta’s strikes are changing making him smirk, he is a quick learner. Yuta managed to strike past the defense built by Taecyon and with a controlled strike, he managed to gash the warrior’s armor; impressing Taecyon.

 

“Very good young prince.” Taecyon grinned at the alpha. “Keep up.” Taecyon then started his attack and Yuta braced himself and blocked as much as he could. “Keep your feet grounded and bend your knees to ground yourself.” Taecyon growled and Yuta nodded, doing what he was told and eventually pushed Taecyon out of his way.

 

“Don’t wait for the enemy to recover.” Taecyon huffed as he grabbed his sword tighter and charged at Yuta who raised his sword high and countered the attack thrown at him.

 

The spar ended with both men panting and with Yoochun clapping his hands. “Very well Prince Yuta, that was a fantastic performance from you.” Yoochun said and handed him some water.

 

“Thank you sir.” Yuta said and Yoochun grinned at him. “Splendid Taecyon, that was amazing as expected but I want to discuss with you something.” Yoochun said and Taecyon nodded, understanding that the head knight had finished his observations and had a training plan already drafted in his mind.

 

“Did I do okay?” Yuta asked Youngho who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

 

‘Dad’s probably discussing your training plan.” Youngho shrugged and Yuta raised his brow in question. “that’s how he works, he observes and points out the strengths and weaknesses to have an effective training plan suited for every individual.” Youngho explained and Yuta nodded, as expected form a head knight.

 

 

“What was your training plan?” Yuta dared to ask.

 

“A lot of endurance skills and meditation.” Youngho sighed. “I needed to be attentive to every sound and moves to be able to protect my charge at a moment’s notice.” Youngho informed them and Yuta nodded.

 

“I’ll probably get endurance training after this, the weather is still not in my favor.” Yuta said and Yoochun agreed as he spoke.

 

“I’m glad that you had figured out an area for improvement your majesty.” Yoochun announced. “Morning and evening runs to acclimate would do you good and then we’ll add midday runs next week. In between will be your precision and power training then more sparring, including myself and the king.” Yoochun announced.

 

“I gotta get back to the workshop.” Taecyon said and they all waved and thanked him.

 

“Are you done now?” Taeyong’s voice called out and Yuta beamed happily and nodded. “Great, come and eat.” He beckoned and Yuta was rushing to his side.

 

“Whipped.” Yoochun chuckled and then looked at the baffled guards next to him. “I am only human, I get to enjoy these things.” Yoochun said and punched his son’s arm playfully making the younger laugh as well.

 

Trainings were tough on Yuta but he persevered; if he wanted to prove himself worthy for Taeyong’s hand in marriage, he needed to be his absolute best. Nearing the end of his training, Yuta faced Yunho in a spar, something that he was both looking forward to and dreaded at the same time. From his training with other skilled Muhanuinian fighters, he had learned a lot to adapt his own style of fighting but King Yunho isn’t just some alpha fighter, he is the Muhanui Elite Alpha and it makes Yuta nervous as hell.

 

“You’ll do well.” Taeyong assured him and gave him a kiss on his temple and Yuta smiled and kissed his hand in return.

 

“thank you, I will do my best.” Yuta replied and went into position.

 

“Your majesty.” Taecyon called the prince and the blacksmith handed him his sword. Yuta’s eyes sparkled as he felt the fortified blade on his hands, it has been too long since he held his precious sword and having it back gave him confidence to face a formidable foe.

 

“Thank you so much!” Yuta bowed in gratitude and Taecyon smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

 

“Show them what you got kid.” Taecyon said and Yuta nodded before walking to the center to face the king of Muhanui.

 

 

“Standard challenge applies, a thirty-minute round for you to take down the opponent. This is not a battle for blood though so don’t hurt each other too much.” Yoochun announced and the two alphas nodded and clanked their swords to signal their readiness to face each other.

 

“Do well prince.” Yunho said and Yuta thanked him, the king had genuine words for him, and he’s determined to prove him that he is capable for his omega son.

 

Yuta observed his opponent with hawk like eyes and had tried to decipher the king’s technique but the older was flawless and was not giving any hints thus he did the first step and attacked. Yunho had his defense locked down and that impressed Yuta, the alpha was indeed a brilliant one.

 

Yuta gripped his sword tighter and prepared himself as Yunho smirked and launched an attack. Yuta was caught off guard by the force of Yunho’s blow but that did not stop him from fighting back. The metals clashed hard and loud but that did not matter for both alphas as they strike each other with force and power.

 

“You are strong Yuta, but I am stronger for one particular reason.” Yunho said as he pushed the younger away from him and Yuta landed on his knees. “I want you to figure that one out.” Yunho smirked and raised his sword to hit the younger alpha.

 

Taeyong did not like this, his father is not a brutal man and he’s sure he won’t kill Yuta but he wasn’t feeling right about it. So without hesitation, he grabbed Youngho’s sword and dashed towards the two alphas and blocked Yunho’s attack.

 

“Taeyong.” Yuta called out as he stood and grabbed the omega’s wrist. ‘What are you doing?” Yuta asked and the omega huffed his cheek.

 

‘helping you. I am trained to fight and I can fight along side you.” Taeyong replied.

 

‘I know that but this is not the right time for that, this is my fight.” Yuta replied.

 

‘Then let’s make it the right time.” They both looked at the voice who spoke and was surprised to see Jaejoong walked towards Yunho and Yoochun offering the King consort a sword. “Let’s see how you’ll both fair.” Jaejoong smirked and attacked Taeyong but Yuta pushed him to the side and defended the omega by blocking the attack with his own sword.

  
Taeyong glared at his father but when he saw Yunho running to attack Yuta, Taeyong ran to protect his alpha as well. Taeyong and Yuta had never fought side by side but they had trained together back in Kusari and had watched him train with his own people. He had ingrained in his mind how Yuta move, how he’d attack and with every move of his muscle, Taeyong knew what the alpha was thinking. And with this, he had coordinated himself with the alpha and in turn, they made a harmonious tandem.

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong called out and the alpha pulled him into himself and blocked one of Yunho’s attack.

 

“You’re doing so well, I am impressed.” Yuta said and kissed Taeyong’s cheek before turning to attack Yunho with full force.

 

“Really, at a time like this?” Taeyong huffed but he was blushing as he attacked his own father.

 

“Ain’t that sweet.” Jaejoong laughed but he pushed the younger with a quick force and Taeyong tripped on his feet, but Yuta caught him expertly.

 

They all went to a defensive stance and were ready to commence attack when Yoochun announced the end of the round making the four sigh and pant. Yunho pulled his mate into a kiss and Jaejoong was exhilarated to be able to fight again. The two then approached the younger couple and smiled at them.

 

“You both did well.” Yunho shook both their hands. “Have you figured it out Yuta?” Yunho asked and Yuta nodded with a smile.

 

“Thank you for that exercise, I missed doing battles.” Jaejoong laughed and gave his son a pat on the cheek. “You are so brave Taeyong, and I am glad that you stood up for your alpha.” Jaejoong announced.

 

“But that was reckless and you can’t just do that, you’ll get me disqualified.” Yuta turned to his mate.

 

“I will control myself I promise.” Taeyong said and Yuta placed a hand on the omega’s cheek and kissed his forehead.

 

“Let me handle Sehun okay?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. “When did you learn to coordinate with me though?” Yuta asked as he interlaced their hands and walked back to the palace.

 

“I’ve been observing your trainings.” Taeyong confessed.

 

‘Ah, you should’ve joined me.” Yuta said and Taeyong slapped him playfully.

 

  
“You won’t be able to concentrate silly.” Taeyong replied and Yuta laughed.

 

“That was awesome hyung.” Sicheng said as he met the couple.

 

“I am impressed, that was really good.” Jaehyun added next.

 

“Thank you.” Taeyong said.

 

“I’ll restrain you though, we don’t want you bothering Yuta hyung’s fight.” Jaehyun smirked earning him a slap from Taeyong.

 

“And papa’s really cool too! I should train like that from now on.” Sicheng remarked.

  
“You don’t need to.” Taeyong assured him.

 

“but, I have to be impressive as well.” Sicheng pouted.

 

‘Your alpha will like you just the way you are, trust me.” Yuta winked and Taeyong shove him away.

 

‘Stop flirting with my brother!” Taeyong huffed but Yuta just laughed.

 

“Come on let’s rest, we need to head out to Safaia soon.” Youngho urged them and they all returned to the palace.

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I know I suck at writing fight scenes so expect lack luster update when Sehun and Yuta finally meet. Yes, we will meet prince Sehun on the next update.
> 
> And for those who are asking where are the Dojae and unwin moments, please be patient. Let’s settle Yutae and we’ll get to them soon enough


	10. Fight for what is important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am not sure if people are still interested in this story but I will still update it because this is like my baby. And finally, we get to have Sehun appear.

 

 

\---

 

Taeyong took a deep breath as he watched Yuta and the rest of the Kusarian delegates boarded their coaches. The group led by Yuta would travel first to Safaia to present themselves to the ruling King Youngwoon and his mate Jungsoo. The Muhanuinian delegates will follow and are expected to arrive a day before the challenge to occur. Yuta smiled at his mate and waved and it made Taeyong relax for a short while, but he knew he’ll never be at ease until Yuta is next to him and deemed his official mate.

 

King Youngwoon and King Jungsoo received the Kusarian well, and had provided them their lodging on the east wing of the castle just as the Geomul tribe had been offered the west wing. Yuta bowed and thanked their host and promptly led his entourage to their designated rooms. The three days they had left prior to the challenge and Yuta took full advantage of it training with the rest of the alphas of his tribe, with Seungcheol leading the training and conditioning. Yuta wasted no time and when the day finally came, he was mentally and physically prepared to face the prince who dared take his mate away.

 

The formalities of the challenge were dictated by a high ranking official from the Safaia, and both tribes concurred by signing the scroll and shaking hands before they stepped inside the arena to face each other in battle. The prize, Taeyong cringed at how he was being termed at the moment, was presented and Taeyogn bowed to the respective alpha suitors that he had and to their respective delegates before sitting down and eyeing Yuta who just smiled at him.

 

“You two looked acquainted well.” Yuta looked at the Geomul prince who was smirking.

 

“Apparently yes.” Yuta replied.

 

“Hmm, we’ll see then.” Sehun said and withdrew his sword, prompting for Yuta to do the same.

 

“Standard challenge rules apply, you both have thirty minutes to make your opponent surrender. We will stop the fight when it we deem the other is in critical state.” Donghee, Safaia representative announced and both alphas nodded. “At the sound of the horn, we will begin.” He announced and then stepped aside just as the horn was blown.

 

Sehun and Yuta gauged each other as they raised their swords and calculated their opponent. Yuta knew too well that he cannot underestimate any of his opponent because it is a fatal flaw anyone could commit. Yuta took a step forward and with practiced grace, he launched a quick attack that Sehun blocked and effectively countered. This started the clash and with every hit, the loud sound of clinking metals echoed inside the arena. Yuta and Sehun were both smiling as they fought, they weren’t playing around and they both are satisfied with how their opponent is fighting with all their might.

 

Yuta learned from his mentors on what to look out for, what to observe from his opponent and how to quickly adapt to any fighting styles. But Sehun is no novice and he too had something up his sleeves when it comes to fighting. So when Sehun attacked Yuta successively, Yuta fell to the ground and almost lost the hold of his sword. Sehun became aggressive but Yuta knew better than to succumb to the disadvantage that he was in.

 

Taeyong bit his lip as he watched Yuta fell down, it is always hard for him to watch Yuta being hurt and he was not allowed to help in anyway. Jaehyun’s hand tightened around his brother’s wrist and Taeyong looked at the younger who just smiled at him, they should have faith in Yuta.

 

 

“Your charge is really something, Minseok-hyung.” The brothers heard someone and they recognize them as Jongin, Prince Sehun’s guard.

 

“Sehun is stubborn.” Minseok, the prince’s retainer replied.

 

“He could have anyone by now but he chose a pretty face who doesn’t want him.” Jongin remarked and Taeyong frowned at that.

 

“How could you say that about Prince Taeyong? Surely Sehun finds something we don’t and with how Prince Yuta is willing to fight with his life, I am sure Prince Taeyong is someone special.” Minseok replied, hitting the royal guard on his head.

 

“Sorry hyung.” Jongin apologized. “but seriously, he could choose any other person to mate with, Prince Yuta seemed determined to have Prince Taeyong as a mate.” Jongin remarked and it made Taeyong beam with pride and love for his mate.

 

 

\---

 

Yuta gripped the sword tighter as he recovered his footing and charged at Sehun braced himself and charged at the younger alpha as well. The attacks are being aggressive and both alphas were not backing down. Sehun glared at Yuta and pushed him back, charging with full force and making Yuta’s defense weaken with each blow.

 

 

“I’ll get what I want.” Sehun said through gritted teeth as he continuously attacked Yuta.

 

“Taeyong isn’t an object that you can possess.” Yuta barked back.

 

“As if you didn’t think of him the same way.” Sehun scoffed and for a while, Yuta saw red.

 

Yuta gripped his sword tightly and with gritted teeth, he charged at the alpha. “Don’t you dare think lowly of me.” Yuta shouted and angled his attacks and changed pace like a dance. “I do not regard Taeyong that way and would never think of him as a trophy won.” Yuta grounded himself and then with a swift move, he had swung his sword with so much force, Sehun’s own sword broke in half and the alpha was thrown to the ground. “Taeyong is my mate.” Yuta spouted and with raised sword, he was ready to end the other alpha’s life.

 

“Yuta!” The voice was loud and clear.

 

Yuta scoffed and lowered his sword. “You are lucky my mate is against unnecessary bloodshed.” Yuta said, lowered his sword and took a step back just as they heard gun shots and loud blaring of drums.

 

Yuta did not register what was happening but when he felt familiar arms around him and soft lips on his cheeks, he smiled and relaxed his tensed muscles, he had proven his worth as Taeyong’s mate. Yuta looked at Sehun and the prince had a grim and bitter expression just as his guard and retainer helped him up. Sehun was livid and he pushed the omega retainer away  but luckily, Yuta was near and he caught the omega before he fell.

 

‘Thank you, your majesty. The omega bowed and thanked Yuta.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuta asked and Minseok nodded.

 

“Thank you for sparing my prince’s life. You deserve your mate.” Minseok bowed and soon trotted after his charge.

 

“Something is off.” Yuta mused and Taeyong sighed next to him.

 

“I know, I can feel it too.” Taeyong said in a soft voice. “I’m happy you won Yuta.” Taeyong sighed and Yuta smiled and kissed the omega in front of everyone.

 

“For you, I’ll always win.” Yuta said and smiled so wide as everyone cheered the Kusarian win.

 

King Youngwoon and his consort approached them with King Yunho and Jaejoong and both princes bowed at the monarchs.

 

“By the laws constituted for any challenge, Prince Yuta of Kusari tribe had proven his right as the lawful mate of Prince Taeyong of Muhanui Tribe.” Youngwoon said and handed Yuta the scroll they signed earlier.

 

“you may mark your mate if you both desire.” Jungsoo added and Taeyong looked at Yuta who nodded.

 

“I want you to. It’s an honor to be your mate.” Taeyong answered and Yuta looked at Yunho and Jaejoong who both nodded. Yuta held Taeyong’s hand and kissed both before he let them go and took a step back to allow Taeyong to do what traditions held.

 

Taeyong knelt in front of his parent and asked for their blessings and both held their hands over their eldest son and blessed him before they took both hands and presented them to Yuta. The alpha took the omega’s hand and with his sword, he had sliced the omega’s left palm then quickly sliced his right palm and joined their hands. Taeyong then loosened his robe a little and showed his neck. With Yuta’s left hand, he pulled the omega closer to him and gingerly kissed the juncture of his neck before biting down hard until it drew blood. Taeyong hissed but the pain felt pleasure as they bonded and now officially mates. Yuta kissed the mark before he withdrew and let their hands go, kissing the wound as well before their retainers handed them bandages. The crowd cheered for the mated couple and the two exchange kisses without a care in the world.

 

\----

 

The Safaia Palace was bustling in celebration of the mated couple. Yuta and Taeyong will hold another ceremony at Muhanui and Kusari when they return, a proper wedding for the crowned prince and a proper send off for the beloved omega, but tonight they’ll celebrate their mating.

 

Taeyong was glued to Yuta and the alpha did not mind at all, he liked Taeyong next to him. As the festivities progressed, Prince Sehun approached them and shook hands with Yuta, acknowledging the alpha as Taeyong’s rightful mate.

 

“You are impressive.” Sehun praised Yuta who smiled and thanked him.

 

“I was because I have an omega to fight for.” Yuta beamed at Taeyong who blushed.

 

“Ah, they do say an alpha is stronger if he has someone or something to fight for. I do understand that now.” Sehun laughed.

 

“You’ll have one as well.” Yuta assured him. “An omega worth fighting for.” Yuta added and Sehun sighed.

 

“I hope I do.” Sehun shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It maybe closer to home that what you expect.” Taeyong answered and Sehun looked at him with confusion painted on his handsome face.

 

“I would invite you to visit Geomul. We are a feared tribe but we are like any other. Yixing hyung is just intimidating but he’s a softy.” Sehun pointed to the emissary who was holding a frail looking omega. “Luhan hyung got him tied around his finger I tell you.” Sehun remarked and Yuta laughed at that.

 

“Guess I will be like that with Taeyong huh?” Yuta looked at his mate who glared at him.

 

“You two look really cute. Congratulations once again.” Sehun said and went back to his tribe to get wine and food.

 

“At least he’s sport about it.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled a bit.

 

“I just hope he opens his eyes.” Taeyong sighed and Yuta somehow understood what his omega is pertaining to.

 

 

It was getting late when Yuta and Taeyong decided to retire for the night and Yuta escorted his omega towards his chambers when they noticed a fallen body by the hallway. They walked up to it and gasped when they saw it was Minseok. The omega has a high fever and both knew why. Taeyong immediately called for Chittaphon and the retainer was nearby with Youngho and when they received Taeyong’s instructions, Chittaphon immediately looked for Wonwoo while Youngho looked for Jongin.

 

Yuta carried the omega and walked towards the west wing with Taeyong on his side and worrying for the state of the poor omega. Jongin and youngho met them by the west wing corridor and Jongin gasped as he took the retainer from the prince and walked towards his room. He gently laid the omega down on the bed and went out to call for Yixing, their emissary is also a healer.

 

Wonwoo came with Yixing, apparently the two were having discussion about medicinal herbs when Chittaphon found him and they were hailed together to check on Minseok. Yixing clicked his tongue as they both examined Minseok. They locked eyes and Wonwoo agreed, it was a critical state.

 

“Sauntered heat.” Yixing said and they heard a loud bang courtesy of Prince Sehun punching the mirror by the dresser.

 

“What is happening to Minseok hyung?” The prince asked and Jongin had to hold his prince off as he walked towards the bed, Yuta instinctively placed Taeyong behind him.

 

“We found him passed out on the hallway.” Yuta answered and Yixing looked at his prince and sighed.

 

‘He’s suffering a sauntered heat. His mate had rejected him and it’s been a while because its in its latter stages.” Yixing said and Wonwoo gripped the sheets, an omega should not experience such pain while Chittaphon gasped ad Youngho pulled him closer to his body; he knew the feeling all too well.

 

“Who is his supposed mate.” Sehun was fuming as he grabbed Yixing by the collar. Though Sehun maybe a brat, he had respect and admiration for his retainer; the older omega had taken care of him for as long as he could remember. “Where is he?!?” Sehun shouted but no one could answer: The Kusarians and Muhanuinians were spectators at most while the Geomuls were not aware of Minseok’s condition up until now.

 

“Sehun?” Minseok’s breathy call made everyone look at the half conscious omega.

 

“We’ll leave.” Yuta announced and with that, they left the Geomul tribe to deal with their personal troubles.

 

 

As they were walking back to their own wing, they heard the door open and close and felt Yixing and Jongin walking next to them. “I have to inform the Safaia monarchs, we may need to extend our stay.” Yixing informed them and both Taeyong and Yuta grinned, everything will be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I really want to apologize for the lack luster fight scene because I really don’t know how to write them. I am boring  
>  Sehun ad Geomul tribe are not as jerks and I added XiuHun because I am a sucker for rare ships. No, they will not be expounded but yeah, they are mated that’s all we need to know hahahaha.
> 
> And this chapter has been written while NCT Dream’s We Go Up playlist is on the loop.


	11. let's Drink to forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hey hey hey, we are now down to mating. I have written a few omegaverse that involved wedding and mating ceremonies and one of them included a tea ceremony loosely based on one scene from karate kid. Don’t judge me I am that old hunny. Anyway, I was watching a cooking show earlier and they featured a glimpse of Japanese Tea Ceremony and that sparked an idea in me because Yuta is Japanese and to incorporate something from his heritage is a big deal for me. I did a couple of research (read: watch youtube videos) and this is what I came up with. I am not Japanese so the technicality and the accuracy would be off but, as always, I try my best not to offend anyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this awaited moment in Yuta and Taeyong’s life.

 

 

 

\----

 

They had to part ways eventually but not without a celebration. The Muhanui tribe had welcomed their omega prince and his official mate with cheers. The Kusarian entourage was not expecting it but they guessed the Muhanui royals planned this beforehand.  

 

“The actual celebration will not start until tomorrow so rest my prince.” Changmin informed him. “And your parents have arrived your majesty.” Changmin informed him and Yuta’s eyes went wide when he saw his parents walking towards them, smiles wide and pride for their first born.

 

“Mother, Father!” Yuta exclaimed and hugged them dearly.

 

 

“You did well Yuta.” His father patted his back and Yuta felt like he was in cloud nine. He always wanted to make his father proud in everything he does and this time, mating a precious omega had truly taken the cake.

 

\---

 

The festivities lined up for them was extravagant as Taeyong was dearly loved by his people, and since the mighty prince saved their beloved omeg prince from the clutches of the Geomul tribe, Yuta was revered as well. Thy had a briefing during breakfast and Yuta’s parents opted nt to join the parade and the announcement at the plaza because they are quite old and the strain on their old bones would not make them comfortable. King Yunho understood and he had instructed their palace servants to tend to the royals.

 

“At the end of the week, before we depart, can I request that I may serve you tea your majesty?” Yuta’s mother asked and Yuta blinked at her.

 

“oh, oh my goodness.” Yuta panicked but a reassuring smile from his mother settled the alpha down.

 

“Doyoung and Kun can teach you the etiquette.” She said and  the two princes nodded.

 

“It will be an honor.” Jaejoong replied and the old monarch smiled and gestured for  a servant to give Taeyong a present.

 

“I am sure you have a seamstress to provie your robes and this is our custom robes for the mating.” Yuta’s mother informed Taeyong and the omega nodded and handed it to Chittaphon for keeping.

 

After breakfast, the monarchs were whisked away by their retainers to allow them to change into suitable attires for the parade. There was a knock on Yuta’s door and Youngho entered with a grin. He then handed a sash to Jeonghan and informed him that it was to identify him as the alpha mate of Taeyong. Yuta nodded and Youngho left them to attend to his charge.

 

Yuta gasped when he saw his entourage, because Boah-nim outdid herself with the clothes. “You all look amazing.” Yuta remarked to his brothers and cousins who laughed at him.

 

“You seriously haven’t seen yourself then.” Kun remarked and Yuta shook his head.

 

“You look wonderful Prince Yuta.” They heard the melodious voice of Taeyong and his jaws dropped hat how beautiful Taeyong was with his pure white robe in flowy chiffon and crystals encrusted hems.

 

Yuta smiled wide and Taeyong blushed at the gaze of his mate. “And you outshone the stars.” Yuta greeted Taeyong and offered a hand which Taeyong gladly took. Yuta kissed the hand before he maneuver it to his arm.  “Let’s go?” He asked and Taeyong gladly followed him towards their carriages.

 

Yuta assisted Taeyong up the carriage and he then followed shortly. Taeyong was smiling wide and Yuta can’t help but mirror that smile. The sun shone brightly and the breeze gently blew, it was perfect and no one can ruin this moment, not even the whining from Doyoung because he’s siting next to Jaehyun or the incessant flirting of Sicheng to a blushing Kun.

 

The Muhanuinian were cheering as their carriages passed and both Yuta and Taeyong were waving back at them. They were all smiling and waving their flags, Yuta loved the atmosphere. “I kind of feel apologetic that I will get to keep you to myself and away from your people.” Yuta whispered in Taeyong’s ears and made the omega laugh.

 

“Silly, I get to be a Kusarian and I will steal your people’s hearts too!” Taeyong said smugly.

 

“Prince Yuta!” They heard a group of girls squeal and Yuta smiled and waved at them but Taeyong frowned at that and slapped Yuta’s arm.

 

“What?” Yuta exclaimed then grinned as he noticed his mate’s jealous face. “You’re my one and only. Don’t worry about it.” Yuta assured him and Taeyong can see sincerity in Yuta’s eyes, he knew he could trust Yuta.

 

When they arrived at the plaza, they were greeted with cheers and applauses. Taeyong and Yuta walked to the center where Yunho and Jaejoong were already waiting for them. The two bowed at the kings and Yunho instructed them to stand next to them. Yunho introduced Yuta as the alpha prince of Kusari and his rightful claim to Taeyong. Yuta bowed and waved while the crowd cheered. Yoochun then came to Yunho side and handed the king some medals. Yuta faced him and bowed as he received a the medals. He then knelt inn front of Yunho as the King tapped his shoulders, knighting him as an honorary knight of the kingdom of Muhanui, and made Taeyong still part of the kingdom after mating.

 

 

The crowd applauded and this time, Taecyon and Nickhun came to hand over a sword and crowns for the princes who then knelt in front of the adoring crowd as Jaejoong and Yunho placed the gold bands on their heads. The crowd cheered and asked for a kiss to which the two shyly complied much to the delight of the crowd. The bowed once more and then went back to their carriage and return to the castle. The crowd cheered as they passed and soon after they were lining towards the food stalls the tribe had prepared, everyone was invited to the celebration of Kusari and Muhanui union.

 

 

A feast welcomed them in the palace and Yuta was beaming as he escorted his mate to give their respects to Yuta’s parents. Taeyong smiled and stood next to Yuta and with synchronized ease, they bowed and paid their respects to the old couple. They then walked towards the dining hall for the elaborate feast for them. They shared food and wine, stories and laughter to celebrate the day and the union of two individuals.

 

The next day, Doyoung and Kun gathered the Muhanui royals to teach them the etiquettes of the tea ceremony and they were all eager to learn the tradition by heart. Taeyong saw that Yuta was not present.

 

“Yuta hyung will conduct a special ceremony with you Taeyong hyung so better pay attention to this.” Kun smiled and led them to the hall the Muhanui graciously lent them.

 

Taeyong was immersed in the demonstration and to whatever Kun and Doyoung was teaching them, asking when he couldn’t understand or if he was unsure of what he should do. He made sure that he respected Kusarian culture and Doyoung was pleased with how Taeyong is embracing this.

 

“Will kung e do the same if we get mated?” Sicheng asked and Kun almost tripped while handing out the tea to him.

 

“You’re supposed to meditate Sicheng.” Doyoung raised a brow.

 

“the answer is yes Sicheng, if you become my mate.” Kun replied and Sicheng smiled at Kun. “Slip slowly okay.” Kun reminded him and Sicheng nodded.

 

Before the Kusarian contingents left, Yuta’s mother prepared a tea ceremony to thank the guests. Yuta assisted her in offering the tea to their hosts, and Taeyong shyly smiled as Yuta placed the bowl in front of him and they bowed.

 

They promised to meet as true mates as they parted.

 

 

\--- ---

 

Taeyong was nervous when he arrived at the Kusarian palace. He knew everyone was happy to have him back, but he was still not a feeling insecure that he’ll go wrong with the ceremony. Kun assured him that he’ll do well but until the time that he had that ring on his finger, he won’t feel settled.

 

 

The night of their arrival, Yuta was not in sight and it worried Taeyong. Doyoung assured him that Yuta will not abandon him and that they are following Kusarian mating traditions. The night before the mating ceremony, the Muhanuinians entourage were led to their room and was told that the seclusion was necessary to purify them both as mates. Taeyong nodded and with Kun’s reassuring smile, he settled for the night.

 

Their mating day started at the crack of dawn, with Kusarian bustling to get the preparations done before the sun fully rise to greet them. Kun was busy preparing the sweet treats that looked like lotus and cherry blossoms, delicate pink and frail looking. Sicheng watched him work and asked what that was for.

 

“It is for the Tea ceremony Yuta hyung will hold.” Kun answered. “No, you’re not invited.” Kun added and Sicheng pouted, he wanted to taste the sweets. “If you could wait until that day, I promise to give you the sweetest treat.” Kun said and Sicheng blushed and nodded, that sounded like an affirmation that Kun indeed likes him back.

 

Doyoung had neatly folded the written vows Yuta would be reading for his ceremony and had checked the robes the prince would be wearing. He then checked the scroll to be hanged inside the Tea room. When deemed satisfactory, he handed it to Joshua to hang. Junhui had been busy setting up the implements for the Tea ceremony, packing the tea carefully and making sure the kettle is boiling the water at a precise temperature ewhile  Soonyoung and Jihoon were busy tuning the instruments that will be played later.

 

Yuta was extremely thankful for his family to support and assist him in this important day. Seungkwan was fixing his robes when Doyoung entered to check on him. He smiled as Doyoung handed his vows and tucked it in one of the outer robes he’ll wear for the later ceremony. Doyoung then checked him one last time then smiled as he smoothed his robes.

 

“Congratulations.” Doyoung smiled at him straightened his coat before he led him out of his room.

 

Kun greeted him with a smile as he handed him the sweets he meticulously prepared. Yuta took it and thanked his brother who had outdid himself with the sakura and lotus rice cake.  He then took a deep breath as he waited for the moment he’ll meet his one true love.

 

\---

 

Due to the complexity of the Kusarian traditional robes, Jeonghan was assigned to assist in dressing Taeyong. Ten was gratful for the help and Jeonghan assured him that he’ll be right there every step of the way. Jeonghan admired how Boah-nim crafted the clothes, respecting the culture of Kusari but injecting the flare of Muhanui. As Jeonghan tied the las knot into the robes, Taeyong sighed nervously.

 

“You’ll do well your majesty. The Tea ceremony is very private and if you do make mistakes, it’s only Yuta who would see.” Jeonghan assured him.

 

‘That’s not very assuring.” Taeyong pouted making Jeonghan chuckle.

 

“it will be okay, remember the etiquette and you’ll do fine.” Jeonghan assured him.

 

“Prince Taeyong?” Junhui called out from the door and Taeyong smiled at his soon to be brother-in-law. “Are you ready?” Junhui asked and Taeyong took a deep breath and nodded.

 

The hallway was lined with both Kusarian and Muhanui bowing at him and he walked slowly and bowed at him. At the end of the hallway, Yunho and Jaejoong met him and he bowed at them, the parents blessing their child for the last time and allowed Junhui to lead the omega towards the room where Yuta will finally meet him.

 

“Remember your etiquette.” Junhui reminded him and slid open the door as Taeyong knelt to show his respect.

 

Taeyong then gingerly crawled towards the space, bowing to pay his respect then stood to walk towards the alcove. He then knelt again  reading the beautiful calligraphy written on the scroll and smiled as the words read, _like the sakura of spring, you are my spring in this winter._ Yuta doesn’t seem like the poetic type but the words were heartfelt and Taeyong felt the sincerity of the words. He then appreciated the sakura on the vase, and he pondered how they even had such fragile flower at this time and weather.

 

He then stood and knelt in front of the implements, he bowed once again and then went to his designated spot, knelt and waited for Yuta. The other door slid open and Taeyong bowed as Yuta bowed and entered with the tray of sweets. He knelt in front of his omega and offered the plate then bowed, Taeyong did the same as he accepted the sweets and took a bite, complimenting it with a smile. Yuta then excused himself and left the room to return with a canister of cold water.

 

Yuta then bowed again, Taeyong doing the same, before he started the tea ceremony. Taeyong observed how Yuta moved, calculated but graceful, an art to appreciate. Yuta took out a red cloth from his waistband and proceeded with cleaning the matcha canister and the bamboo spoon. He then took the lid off of the kettle and placed it on the side. With careful movements, Yuta scooped hot water and cleaned the bowl and wiped it dry with a linen. He then carefully measured the matcha and spread it on the bottom of the bowl. He then scooped the right amount of water and with a bamboo whisk, he carefully whisked the mixture until frothy. He then stood to face Taeyong and with shy smiles, he offered the bowl, turning the bowl so the front faces the omega. Yuta then bowed and Taeyong returned it.   


“I’ll drink it.” Taeyong said and took the bowl and placed it on his left hand then turned it slightly before he took three sips, draining the contents quietly. He then took a linen and wiped the bowl’s lip before turning it back to its front then placing back on the floor then thanked Yuta for the tea. As etiquette called for, Taeyong looked at the bowl carefully, and he smiled as he looked at the intricate painting of the sakura intertwined with the lotus.  “it’s beautiful.” Taeyong muttered and looked up at Yuta was was smiling at him wide.

 

‘Not as beautiful as you Taeyong.” Yuta said and Taeyong blushed.

 

Yuta then took the bowl, bowed at Taeyong for the last time and cleaned it just the way he did earlier. He then too the cold water and poured it on the kettle, signaling the end of the ceremony. But they still had a long way to go. Yuta knelt in front of Taeyong and offered a hand.

 

“Taeyong-ah, Taeyongie.” Yuta said his name softly making Taeyong flustered. “Will you give yourself to me?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at the eyes of the alpha and nodded.

 

“Always. I’m yours.” Taeyong answered and Yuta tipped Taeyong’s face as he leaned in to capture the omega’s lips into his.

 

It was sweet and intimate that both lost themselves in the moment. Yuta then took Taeyong’s both hands and kissed it before looking back into Taeyong’s eyes, both were smiling happily at how they finally are together. Taeyong then loosened his robe and revealed his marked shoulder, bowing low to his alpha, surrendering himself to be Yuta’s omega. Yuta leaned in and captured the Taeyong’s lips once more before he kissed the mark. Yuta bit Taeyong again, solidifying the mark under formal oath and Taeyong whimpered, it was overwhelming but it was also a delightful experience. Yuta licked the wound and assisted Taeyong with his robes.

 

“You’ll meet a very important friend.” Yuta announced and they both turned to the door.

 

Yuta knocked on the floor three times and soon the door slid open with Kun carrying soft cloth. He bowed to them then proceeded to walk towards the alcove. He then placed it next to the sakura then bowed in front of the scroll before bowing to the couple then left.

 

Yuta led Taeyong towards the alcove and Taeyong gasped at what Kun had brought. They bowed low and Yuta gingerly took the fur coat and offered it to Taeyong. “This is Shiro, the artic wolf who shed blood for me to find you. My omega, I offer you my protection, my wealth and my love.” Yuta said and Taeyong took the offered coat and thanked him, bowing low once again.

 

They both stood and Yuta took the coat and draped it over his omega, the head of the wolf covering Taeyong’s head, as if to protect the omega. Taeyong smiled as the warmth enveloped him; Shiro had always made him comfortable. They then exited the tea room to be met by their parents who were smiling at them.

 

“Follow me your majesties.” Doyoung’s voice was heard and they followed, lining up to march towards the temple.

 

Soonyoung and jihoon were up front with flutes, followed by two shaman. Yuta stood next to Taeyong, his black and red robe standing out in the vastness of white snow. Doyoung handed him his outer coat and his vows and Jeonghan assisted his charge. Jaejoong stood next to Taeyong, assisting him as protocol. The parents all wore black with ornate designs that represented their tribes while the entourage wore colored robes of ornate designs. Doyoung took his place behind Junhui and was paired up with Jaehyun who Doyoung noticed had worn a dark blue robe with gold details, the color fitted the prince well. They then walked towards the shrine while SOonyoung and Jihoon played the flute.

 

The head shaman welcomed them and they all bowed in greeting. They then walked inside the shrine and Taeyong noticed how it was decorated for the occasion. They stood in front of the altar and the head Shaman called into the mountain spirits and their ancestors to welcome the union of Yuta and Taeyong. They were then asked to sit while two junior shaman handed the first of three cups of sake that they will drink. Yuta took the smallest cup and thanked the shaman for the drink then took three sips, handing it back to her to give to Taeyong. Taeyong did as what Yuta had done. A second and larger cup was brought to Yuta and he took three sips again as per tradition, Taeyong did the same. The last and largest cup was finally handed to Yuta and the alpha sipped it three times and handed it back to the shaman who offered the same cup to Taeyong and sipped it three times as well.

 

They then stood and Yuta took his written vow and opened it for Taeyong to see. The vow was not for Taeyong but to their ancestors. Taeyong smiled as Yuta read the words with such pride and commitment.

 

“ _To the spirits the guide Kusari, we offer to you two lives that will be united as mates. In this winter filled tribe whose people are used to the cold, let the spring of Muhanui spread warmth in the form of the omega whom I will cherish for the rest of my life. I give my word, Alpha yuta.”_ Yuta spoke and urged Taeyong to read the rest.

 

“ _And I give my word, Omega Taeyong.”_ Taeyong said and Yuta folded the paper and placed it on the table in front of them.

 

They then took the branch of an evergreen plant, decorated with paper that Yuta’s parents folded themselves, and offered it to their ancestors. The shaman accepted the gifts and offered her prayers, everyone clapped twice to seal their prayers.

 

“You are not two people, you are now one. You are now mates, an alpha and omega whose bond will transverse through the thick and thin.” The head shaman pronounced and Jaehyun brought the rings to the couple. “The rings will be a reminder to you and to everyone that you are each other’s and no one can claim you but each other.” The shaman said and the two exchanged rings and sealed their union with a kiss. The shaman then offered the entourage sake, and everyone drank as congratulatory for the mated couple.

 

 

 

They then went back to the palace for the feast, with Sicheng and Soonyoung performing traditional dances for everyone to enjoy. It was a happy occasion, everyone is in good spirits but in the center of it all, there was Yuta and Taeyong who were holding each other’s hand and smiling at each other like no one existed around them.

 

The feast came to an end after Kun’s sweets were served and both Yuta and Taeyong stood to thank their parents. Yunho and Jaejoong stood with Yuta’s parents as Yuta and Taeyong approached them. Both were carrying a bouquet of flowers, picked from the Muhanui gardens, which they offered to their mother and omega father. Kun and Doyoung then handed them daggers and offered each to their akpha fathers. After the gifts were given, both Yuta and Taeyong went down on their knees and bowed at them low, offering their heartfelt gratitude for giving birth to them. Yuta helped Taeyong stand and then the parents embraced them tightly, proud and happy about their union.

 

And as the sun sets, Yuta and Taeyong walked down a familiar stony path, this time with Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Youngho and Chittaphon, to consummate their union.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: You don’t know how many wedding videos, including traditional Japanese weddings, I watched to make this mating special. I was sobbing at some of them because I imagine Yutae doing them and I am such a sap for romance T.T Japanese traditional wedding is so beautiful, please do look it up as well.
> 
>  
> 
> We will have another chapter for Yutae’s intimate mating because that would be too much for me to write and my poor braincells are not cooperating after sobbing at wedding videos.
> 
>  
> 
> And then we will move on to the other couples ^^


	12. You Are Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Okay guess who screamed loudly when the teaser came out and the pair was Yuta and Taeyong. Well this author who sobbed after because I was not expecting it but SM still made it happen.

 

\-----

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were not new to the refuge but Youngho and Chittaphon were. So when Yuta pushed the stone wall, their jaws dropped. Taeyong giggled next to Yuta and both his guard and retainer glared at him. Yuta entered first, guiding Taeyong inside and the rest followed. Yuta lighted the torch and Seungcheol did as well, handing one to Youngho before they traversed the hallway towards the center of the refuge with the fire pit.

“This is amazing.” Youngho mused.

“I know right.” Taeyong spoke next to him.

“Bedrooms are this way.” Seungcheol said and led the two Muhanuinians towards a corridor. The two rooms here are for us, the one at the end is for the prince and his mate.” Seungcheol said and Youngho nodded.

“We’ll assist Prince Taeyong out of his robes.” Jeonghan announced and He ed the prince and Chittaphon to the master bedroom, leaving the alphas in the fire pit.

  
“This is amazing.” Youngho commented again and Yuta grinned at him.

  
“You both know that you can also do certain things. And I mean it Cheol, you need to have a child soon. You’ve been mated for quite some time now.” Yuta pointed at his guard.

“But we were waiting for you to mate. I know Hannie knows that we are now allowed to.” Seungcheol replied.

“And you too Youngho, you’re allowed to do the same.” Yuta smiled and the other alpha blushed.

“I am not sure Chittaphon would want to have kids this early.” Youngho confessed.

  
“What’s stopping you? Definitely not Taeyong.” Yuta asked and Youngho laughed.

  
“You both still are our responsibility and having children, well that divides our attention.” Youngho explained.

“Your parents have you and still complied with their roles.” Yuta argued and Youngho was dumbfounded.

“Why are you so adamant that we bear kids?” Youngho asked.

‘Hey, I want my kids to have friends when he grows up.” Yuta shrugged and it made Seungcheol and Youngho laugh.

“You are weird.” Seungcheol said but Yuta just laughed at his guard.

  
\---

Taeyong took a deep breath as Jeonghan assisted him out of the fur coat, and he missed the warmth Shiro had provided him. Chittaphon the started untying the elaborate knots while Jeonghan prepared a bath for him. Jeonghan returned and helped Chittaphon undressing the omega who had braved several layers of cloth for the ceremony.

“I admire you for wearing this much clothes for that long.” Chittaphon remarked and Taeyong sighed.

“I would endure hell for Yuta.” Taeyong replied and Jeonghan snickered.

  
“That sounded like you’re totally whipped for your mate!” Jeonghan remarked.

“Aren’t you not?” Taeyong asked Jeonghan who smiled at him.

‘Of course, Cheol is someone I grew up with and had protected me since we were little. He had professed his undying love at the age of twelve and we were mated as soon as he had proved that he was capable.” Jeonghan explained.

“You’re mated for how long then?” Chittaphon asked.

‘Five years.” Jeonghan replied.

“But why don’t you have children?” Chittaphon asked again.

“oh, well that was because Yuta hasn’t mated yet and we do want to ensure that he’ll be taken care of.” Jeonghan replied.

“Now that he is, will you be trying to bear children then?” Taeyong asked as he stepped out of the last robe and into a softer silk Chittaphon offered.

“Of course, Yuta would not let us live a single day without asking for a godchild.” Jeonghan said and Taeyong laughed, that would be Yuta urging around him to have happy mates and family.

“Then Chittaphon should try to don’t you think?” Taeyong asked and the retainer blushed.

  
“We just mated.” Chittaphon replied.

“So?” Taeyong gave him a smile and Chittaphon embraced his charge, he is truly the best.

  
‘okay, I am sure Yuta would really want to spend time with you. Go and take a warm bath while we clean up.” Jeonghan urged the prince and Taeyong nodded and entered the bathroom while the two retainers neatly folded the robes for safe keeping.

Taeyong scrubbed himself clean and made sure that he was flawless before stepping back to the bedroom. Jeonghan and Chittaphon had been waiting for him and when he emerged wrapped in the silk robe the two bowed and left the room to fetch Yuta.

Taeyong sat on the bed and clutched the hemof his robes and bit his lip as he waited for Yuta to enter the bedroom. He looked up when he heard the footsteps and his nervously gulped as Yuta closed the doors behind him.

Yuta can tell that his mate was nervous because aside from holding hands and kissing, they had never gone in depth in their relationship. Yes they are mates but doing things outside their comfort zone is really nerve wracking.

“We don’t have to do anything if you are uncomfortable.” Yuta said but Taeyong shook his head, he wanted this ever since Yuta claimed him officially.

“I am just nervous but, I really want to give myself to you.” Taeyong replied and Yuta smiled.

‘I’ll take care of you.” Yuta then leaned to capture the omega’s lips and Taeyong indulged himself with the sweetness of his alpha.

Yuta started stripping aft the heated kiss and Taeyong took in a nervous breath, Yuta’s body is really amazingly built and toned that he was tempted to touch it. Yuta allowed him and Taeyong’s hands roamed around the alpha’s body, light touches fleeting and warm. Yuta leaned again to kiss Taeyong and with this time he loosened the robe and he licked and sucked on the claiming mark. Taeyong gasped and Yuta sucked even harder as he loosened the rob and it hanged on Taeyong’s shoulders.

Yuta smirked as his hands travel down Taeyong’s body a so was his mouth, licking and sucking on skin to stake his claim. He sucked on Taeyong’s nipples and the moan that escaped from Taeyong got him riled up. “Don’t keep it, this room is soundproofed remember?” Yuta said and Taeyong moaned again as Yuta sucked on his nipples again.

“Lie down and spread your legs.” Yuta instructed and Taeyong blushed as he did as he was told, spreading his legs slightly. ‘Wider babe.” Yuta growled and Taeyong did as he was told. Yuta grinned as he licked Taeyong’s entrance.

Yuta licked again and Taeyong moaned, sreading his legs a little more. But when Yuta inserted a finger. Taeyong yelped. Yuta sucked on his inner thigh as he inserted another finger and Taeyong was a uncomfortable but did not voice it out. Yuta inserted a third finger and tried to open up the omega as best as he could but he was sure Taeyong found it painful, if the trembling legs are any indication.

“We don’t have to do it Taeyong.” Yuta’s voice was soft but Taeyong wanted it, he did not want to disappoint Yuta, his alpha.

“I’m ready.” Taeyong breathed out and Yuta took some oil to help with the slide. He slathered the oil on his cock and aligned himself with Taeyong.

The first push was tight and Taeyong shed tears and he screamed, alerting Yuta. “Taeyong, we could stop.” Yuta announced but Taeyong shook his head.

  
“I want this.” Taeyong was persistent and so Yuta eased himself slowly.

Yuta knew Taeyong was a virgin omega and the blood that trickled down the omega’s hole confirms this. Yuta should be glad but it still pains him to see his beloved shedding tears because of him. He leaned in to suck on his claim mark as Taeyong sobbed. Yuta had bottomed out and Taeyong felt like he was being split in half.

‘You’re beautiful Tae. My precious beautiful omega.” Yuta muttered as he sucked on white skin and Taeyong thrashed a bit, whimpering as the pain shoot down his spine. Yuta wiped the tears and kissed him, and continously praised him.

“Am I really beautiful?” Taeyong gasped and Yuta smiled at him and nodded.

“Yes, the prettiest.” Yuta captured Taeyong’s lips in a heated kiss and Taeyong moaned as Yuta’s hips shifted. “Do you want to be praised Taeyong?” Yuta asked and Taeyong looked at him with glossy eyes and nodded. “My perfect omega.” Yuta grinned and detached himself completely and knelt on the bed, earning a whine from the omega.

“Come here Tae, my pretty Taeyong.” Yuta motioned and Taeyong knelt in front of Yuta. “You look adorable like this.” Yuta smiled as he cupped Taeyong’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “Do you really want me take you.” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

“I want you Yuta.” Taeyong replied and the alpha gingerly lifted him up and aligned his cock on the bloodied hole. He then lowered Taeyong onto his cock and the omega screamed.

‘I love it when you scream.” Yuta hissed. ‘Scream all you want Tae, your voice is amazing.” Yuta hummed and sucked on the claiming markmaking Taeyong whimper.

“Yuta..” Taeyong whispered.

  
“Yes babe.” Yuta answered.

“Please… make me yours.” Taeyong’s glossy eyes locked on Yuta and the alpha was weak for that. He gently placed the omega back on the bed.

“Intimate?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded.

Yuta then entered him again, slow and calculated, but the feeling of being torn did not leave. Yuta kissed Taeyong to distract him but he knew it can only do so much. He then adjusted his footing to brace himself but the sudden move made Taeyong moan.

“You think you can handle me lovely?” Yuta asked and Taeyong nodded. Yuta then parted Taeyong’s legs and grabbed his hips. He then started moving slow and he could feel how tensed Taeyong was with how the walls clenched on his cock. ‘Relax baby, I’ll make you feel good.” Yuta hummed and leaned in to kiss Taeyong, moving slow and steady with his thrust.

Taeyong adjusted well with the burn and with a few more shallow thrust, he was moaning. Yuta tested the waters and thrust deep, Taeyong moaned and threw his head back. ‘Yes.” Taeyong’s breathy moans were music to Yuta’s ears.

“You look amazing like that Taeyong. Yes spread your legs for me.” Yuta instructed and Taeyong did as he was told. “Wonderful baby.” Yuta moaned and thrust deeper.

“Please Yuta. Claim me my alpha.” Taeyong whined and threw hi head back as Yuta moved his hips in a particular rhythm. “Please alpha.” Taeyong begged and Yuta can’t say no to that.

Yuta adjusted his grip on Taeyong’s hips and soon he was pounding into the omega making Taeyong moan loudly. Taeyong was tight and Yuta loved how his cock was enveloped in moist warmth. “Am I pretty alpha?” Taeyong suddenly asked and Yuta grinned.

“Yes Omega. Prettiest that my eyes laid upon.” Yuta answered, moving his hips in a different angle to bring pleasure to his mate.

“Please. Please.” Taeyong was begging and Yuta knew the omega would soon cave in to pleasure so he hastened his pace and rammed hard making Taeyong scream as he shoot ribbons of come. Yuta smirked at the sight and claimed Taeyong’s lips once more.

‘So good. My omega is really good.” Yuta praised the omega and Taeyong smiled and locked his legs behind the omega.

  
“I want your knot alpha. Yuta please knot me.” Taeyong’s breathy voice was really delightful to hear and Yuta can’t help but oblige, he was under his omega’s spell.

Yuta tapped Taeyong’s legs to open up and with one swift move, he had the omega’s legs by his shoulder and he was leaning in to capture Taeyong’s mouth. “You are really perfect Taeyong.” Yuta muttered as he bend the omega in half and pounded into him. Hard, strong, deep thrusts. Taeyong thrashed even more, pleasure building up inside him had him clutched on the alpha’s arm tightly and moaning loudly.

Music, it was a beautiful harmony of skin and moans, of Taeyong’s pants and begging to Yuta’s unending praises. Taeyong was perfect for Yuta, the head strong omega who can fight alongside him is a submissive and needy omega, waiting for his alpha to tend to him in the most intimate way. Yuta respected Taeyong as a person but when he is under him and begging him to be knotted, Yuta had his alpha instincts over run him, he wanted this omega only to himself and he’ll make sure Taeyong knows it.

Yuta can feel his knot forming and Taeyong cried as he felt the stretch in his walls, his body convulsing as the onslaught of pleasure hit him. Yuta’s name was a constant moan and Yuta closed his eyes as he tried to sustain the rhythm of his thrust. “Mine.” He growled and Taeyong bared his neck, the claim mar still swollen and red but Yuta sank his teeth as his knot blown and embedded himself deep into Taeyong.

Taeyong sobbed as the knot hit him hard and he came again, pleasure overriding his system. Yuta wiped the tears from the omega but Taeyong continued to cry as he pulled the alpha into a slow kiss. “I love you Yuta.” Taeyong cried and Yuta mirrored that, tears streaming his eyes as he finally, fully claimed the omega that had captured his heart and chained with his charms and pure heart.

“I love you Taeyong.” Yuta leaned in to kiss his omega before they succumbed to sleep.

Taeyong smiled as he breathed in his alpha’s scent. His body hurts but Yuta had been wonderful, indulging him with praises and allowed him to be comfortable enough before he went hard on him. Yuta was truly handsome up close and he giggled as he traced the alpha’s features with his forefinger. Yuta tried to swat the finger away but Taeyong just giggled and kissed his cheek.

Taeyong felt bold as he watched his mate sleep so he pushed himself on top of the alpha, soft cock still inside him, and slowly gyrated his hips. He moaned, the cock inside him made him feel full but the waya his hips are moving, he was sure the cock would come alive in a shirt while. Yuta still was out of it and Taeyong chuckled as he tried lifting his lips as he gyrated even more.

Feeling a little heavy, Yuta started opening his eyes and the sight before him made him gasp. Taeyong was smiling at him, hips moving as he leaned in to kiss him; he felt his cock harden inside the omega. They did not exchange words but they both understood what Taeyong was trying to do and being the gracious alpha that he was, he indulged his omega to do what he wanted.

Riding a cock was taught to them as an omega. Not all alphas would want their omegas to be in control but Taeyong knew Yuta was different. And his assumptions were confirmed when Yuta encouraged him by rubbing circles on his hips while he told Taeyong how beautiful or amazing he was. Yuta’s cock was fully hard when Taeyong adjusted his footing and with determination,, he lifted himself and rode his alpha’s cock.

Yuta loved Taeyong enough to give him control over an intimate aspect of their lives and he was not regretting that decision as he watched Taeyong pleasure him, his omega doing everything to make him feel good. Yuta grinned and gripped Taeyong’s hips tighter and at one point, he moved his hips in time with the omega.

  
“coming.” Taeyong moaned and Yuta braced himself as Taeyong slammed hard and the omega’s cock shoot ribbons of white across their chests.

Yuta chuckled and pulled the omega into a lip lock before instructing him to stay still. Taeyong had his forehead on Yuta, elbows on either side of Yuta’s head and butt up in the air. Yuta encircled his arms around Taeyong’s tiny waist and planted his feet on the bed. He then thrusted upwards making Taeyong moan loudly.

“Do you like it?” Yuta asked but Taeyong could only moan, overwhelmed with how this feels different but still glorious. “Yes, moan for me baby.” Yuta whispered as he snapped his hips and thrust quickly into the omega.

Yuta grunted as his knot formed and Taeyong sobbed again, too overwhelmed with how good his alpha was to him. Yuta was worried for a while but when Taeyong kissed him and told him endless I love you’s it was clear, they really are meant for each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Yes Taeyong has a praise kink.  
> And well if you find my dead braincells please send them to ER to be revived. Yutae killed them T.T
> 
> I wasn't suppose to write it this soon but heck Yutae did me dirty so.. I hope you enjoyed the mating


	13. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: there will be a few more filler chapters here so please be patient for Dojae and Kunwin to happen.

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Yuta woke up to an empty bed and when he looked around the room, he smiled as he saw his omega in thin robes and gazing out into the large window, watching the gentle snow falling. Yuta stealthily approached his mate and wrapped his arms around his tiny waist, making Taeyong jump a little but relaxed soon after.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Yuta asked and Taeyong sighed then turned to kiss his mate.

 

 

“Of course, you did. But it was a pleasurable pain.” Taeyong smiled at him and Yuta grinned.

 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up so you can make me breakfast.” Yuta scooped the omega up and Taeyong laughed at his mate.

 

 

 

They bathed together, probably longer than they should but for newly mated couple, it was normal for them to want each other at all times. Once they were clean and dressed properly, Yuta led them into the kitchen where Taeyong immediately gathered materials to cook breakfast. The clatter in the kitchen alerted their retainers and they bowed when they saw Yuta watching Taeyong work.

 

 

“Good morning.” Jeonghan greeted them first. “Do you need any help?” Jeonghan asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“I want my mate’s first meal to be made by me.” Taeyong smiled at him and Jeonghan nodded with a smile.

 

 

“oh since you are all here have a seat.” Yuta offered them and the four took a seat. ‘We’ve been thinking.” Yuta mused. “Since we are already mated, it’s time for you guys to think about having children. I know Jeonghan, you have been putting it off because of me.” Yuta looked at the retainer who nodded then sighed.

 

 

“We were expecting it.” Jeonghan grinned and that’s all Yuta needed to know.

 

 

“You too Youngho.” Taeyong said as he sliced some meat to fry.

 

 

“We just got mated?!” Johnny looked scandalized.

 

 

“Come on, don’t make our kid grow up without a playmate.” Seungcheol groaned at Youngho making Chittaphon chuckle.

 

 

“That would be cute.” Chittaphon remarked. “Then it does not exclude you.” Chittaphon pointed to Yuta who chuckled and nodded.

 

 

“Working on it.” Yuta winked at him.

 

 

“Stop flirting.” Taeyong hissed as he placed the plate of hash and meat in front of Yuta.

 

 

“Not flirting.” Yuta said and pulled the omega into a lip lock.

 

 

‘Damn, I can’t even complain because we’re like that too when we mated.” Youngho laughed and the others followed suit.

 

 

“Can you imagine the mini Yuta, Youngho and Seungcheol running around the castle?” Jeonghan remarked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“What if it will be mini Taeyong, Jeonghan and Chittaphon?” Taeyong asked and Chittaphon high fived him.

 

 

“That would be a nightmare.” Seungcheol gasped and Youngho laughed earning each a punch on their arms courtesy of their mates, and it actually hurts.

 

 

“I would love a mini Taeyong.” Yuta beamed a smile at Taeyong who grinned and kissed him.

 

 

“I would love a mini Yuta though.” Taeyong replied and fed his alpha while the other alphas made gagging sounds and the omegas giggling at their cuteness.

 

\----

 

 

 

Jaejoong and Yunho waved goodbye and boarded their carriage and left to go back to their kingdom while Sicheng and Jaehyun stayed behind for a few more days to properly bid goodbye to Taeyong. As soon as the carriage disappeared, the siblings entered the palace and Sicheng latched on to Kun who was blushing with how touchy the omega was.

 

 

“Sicheng.” Jaehyun called out. “Let Kun hyung breathe, he’s not going anywhere.” Jaehyun said and his twin pouted at him.

 

 

“Don’t be a party pooper Jaehyun. Once you ascend to your princehood you won’t be able to enjoy life anymore.” Sicheng informed him and Kun raised a brow.

 

 

“Oh why?” Kun asked as he faced the prince.

 

 

‘I have to find a mate either on my own or what the council chooses.” Jaehyun informed him.

 

 

‘Have you found your preferred mate then?” Kun asked and Jaehyun nodded. “Then what’s the problem?” Kun asked, confused at jaehyun’s forlorn expression.

 

 

“It’s unrequited.” Jaehyun answered quietly and Kun frowned and sympathized with the younger prince.

 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Kun quickly apologized but Jaehyun smiled and told him that it was okay.

 

 

“I’ll still prove to them that I can be a potential mate. If my last shot fails then, I am going to accept whoever the council chooses for me.” Jaehyun shrugged and Kun hurts for the prince.

 

 

“I wished I could help you. Is there any way that I could?” Kun asked and Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“I’m afraid that this is a battle that I need to win on my own.”Jaehyun remarked and Kun nodded. “Ah, can I request for some parchment and ink?” Jaehyun asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

‘I’ll have Jungwoo hand it to Seokmin.” Kun assured him and Jaehyun nodded and thanked him.

 

 

Sicheng found his twin inside the library and writing down on a parchment. The younger of the two sighed as he sat next to the alpha and rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder.  He sighed and closed his eyes.

 

 

“You don’t have to do it right?” Sicheng asked and Jaehyun sighed and ran a hand on his twin’s hair.

 

 

“I have to do it.” Jaehyun replied and Sicheng whined.

 

 

“You don’t. We can talk to appa and he can find a way.” Sicheng said but Jaehyun was adamant that it was his responsibility as the next prince.

 

 

 

“Just focus on getting your mate.” Jaehyun said and Sicheng sighed.

 

 

“If he’s not going to propose then I will.” Sicheng huffed and it made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

‘Fancy meeting you both here.” They heard a voice and Sicheng smiled and greeted him.

 

 

“Hi Doyoung hyung.” Sicheng beamed and Doyoung smiled at him. “Your wedding ceremony was intimate.” Sicheng remarked.

 

 

‘Aren’t yours similar?” Doyoung asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

“Well, it’s a bit similar. But we have elaborate setups.” Sicheng answered. “Will it be the same for Kun ge?” Sicheng asked and Doyoung hummed and shook his head.

 

 

“Kun would probably take choose the Han way.” Doyoung answered and Sicheng straightened up and looked at Doyoung with wide eyes making the older omega laugh. “You better get Kun to mate with you so you can find out.” Doyoung said and Sicheng nodded and smiled.

 

 

“Oh I will.” Sicheng beamed and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Looking forward to it.” Doyoung said and then turned his attention to Jaehyun who was busy writing on a piece of parchment.

 

 

 

“Are you excited to mate Doyoung hyung?” Sicheng asked and Doyoung shook his head.

 

  
“Not my priority. I am Yuta hyung’s advisor.” Doyoung replied and Sicheng frowned.

 

 

“But wouldn’t that make you lonely?” Sicheng mused and Doyoung shook his head.

 

 

“I can cope.” Doyoung shrugged.

 

 

“You both are going to end up lonely.” Sicheng sighed. “Stop writing Jaehyun, let’s have a walk, it’s a great day today.” Sicheng insisted and Jaehyun sighed then rolled up the parchment.

 

 

“Just because you sound like a dying whale.” Jaehyun replied but there was no bite in his words.

 

 

“I do not.” Sicheng huffed and left his twin. “I’ll just go to Kun ge, at least he appreciates me.” Sicheng ran out of the library like a kid leaving Jaehyun laughing and Doyoung quite amused.

 

 

“I’ll be going now.” Jaehyun bowed to Doyoung and left the room to find his twin.

 

 

Doyoung sighed as he watched the alpha leave, somehow Jaehyun looked different, maybe a little gloomy but he can’t deny the fact that Jaehyun is a handsome prince, maybe too perfect and out of his league. Doyoung bit his lip, he could never be someone fitting for such high-status prince so he’d just allow himself to be alone.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Kun bowed to his parents as he faced them and the old couple beamed at their second child.

 

“When are you planning to mate Kun?” His father asked and Kun blinked at him.

 

 

“isn’t it too early to marry off your second child?” Kun asked and it made his father laugh.

 

 

“not at all.” His father answered.

 

 

“We know you have taken a liking towards an omega prince Kun.” His mother said and Kun gaped at her. “We’re just waiting for Aka aren’t we?” She asked and Kun nodded.

 

“I hope she like him because I do.” Kun confessed and his parents smiled at him.

 

 

‘We’re sure Aka would like him for you.” His father assured hi let the son go.

 

Kun stepped out into the hallway where Jungwoo and Yukhei greeted him and they all walked out into the courtyard where he saw Sicheng running across the snow filled courtyard. Kun chuckled seeing how innocent the omega was. Sicheng looked so graceful and beautiful that Kun’s breath has been taken away far too many times. If he could be honest with himself, he would want to court the omega but he doesn’t have  the confidence to put himself out there and be an alpha. He was glad that Sicheng took notice of him, and if the omega could wait for a short while, he could properly ask him out to be his mate.

 

  
‘Kun ge!!!” Sicheng bounded towards him and Kun smiled wide and opened his arms for Sicheng to collapse into. “Where were you?” Sicheng asked and Kun hummed.

 

 

“Just talked to my parents.” Kun answered and Sicheng smiled as he pulled him out and they started running through the snow.

 

 

“You better make me a hot cocoa after this ge.” Sicheng laughed and Kun followed along. He loved hearing Sicheng laugh.

 

 

“I’ll even throw in some cookies.” Kun announced and it made Sicheng smile so wide.

 

 

 

Jaehyun looked at the two with fond eyes. He had always been soft for his twin and looking at him this happy with someone who will take care of him and feed him affection. Jaehyun is that type of brother who dotes on his brothers and are willing to protect their smiles. In his point of view, there is nothing better than to see his brothers being loved by people they do love. Jaehyun is someone who would be willing to sacrifice his own happiness for people he love and right now, his happiness is the least of importance. He knew once he returned back to Muhanui without  a mate, he’ll be mated to some children of nobility; and that made him sigh, was he really going to sacrifice happiness for his responsibilities? As his eyes travelled towards the hallway where a certain omega was passing with forlorn expression, he bit his lip and then sighed, he has one last shot and he’ll take it before he regrets not doing everything he could.

 

 

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey there.. sorry for the lame update but I needed to transition from Yutae to Dojae and Kunwin.
> 
> I hope you can hld on for a little bit before we get to the other pairs.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Aka is red in Japanese and I chose this as Kun’s Artic wolf because Red in Chinese means luck and prosperity.  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And if ever you come across jhengchie in twitter, well that’s me as well. I use the same  username for my accounts so I can’t really hide anywhere. Although I am surprised, I really like talking to my readers in other platforms. Hahahah (I even got to talk with one in a youtube comment, how random is that hahah)


	14. A Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey there, let’s get this party going shall we?

 

 

 

\---  

 

 

Taeyong and Yuta stayed for a few more days in the refuge being totally in love and bliss, talking about future kids and how they will rule Kusari. Yuta fixed the pure white coat on Taeyong and covered his head in Shiro’s protection. In practiced grace they ascended up the stone path and back into the palace grounds where their entourage greeted them in blissful smiles.

 

 

“So how was your honeymoon?” Soonyoung asked while wiggling his eyebrows making Yuta laugh and shove his cousin playfully.

 

 

“Wait till you get to experience it.” Yuta replied and led Taeyong back into the palace to pay their respect to the king and queen.

 

 

They were given a warm welcome back and Taeyong was presented a pendant to go along with Shiro’s fang; the Kusarian crest acknowledging the omega as part of their own. Taeyong bowed and accepted the gift and Yuta beamed him a proud smile. Sicheng hugged his older brother and Taeyong smiled as he hugged him back. He then hugged Jaehyun who he noticed had solemn eyes; he whispered comforting words for him.

 

Jaehyun then took a deep breath and faced the King and Queen, bowing in respect to represent his tribe. He then bowed to the mated crowned prince and his mate before he faced the king once more. “Your majesties, I would like to ask for your permission to court omega Advisor Doyoung.” Jaehyun spoke and everyone held their breath. “I know that this is abrupt but believe me that the decision wasn’t conjured overnight.” Jaehyun said and the king hummed and looked at Doyoung who was glaring at the prince. Jaehyun took a deep breath as he looked at the monarchs with a serious face.

 

 

“It is up to Doyoung to decide to accept your proposal my prince.” The king said and Doyoung still glared at the alpha.

 

 

“I refuse.” Doyoung said without hesitation and everyone gasped but Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Then I challenge Kusari for Omega Dooung’s hand in marriage.” Jaehyun announced and Taeyong looked at his brother with sad eyes.

 

 

Everyone knew what that meant, and it was Jaehyun’s last attempt. Soonyoung was about to step up, he was an alpha and Doyoung’s twin so it’s only reasonable that he accept the challenge but Kun walked in front of Jaehyun and bowed at him.

 

 

“Kusari accepts the challenge for Omega Advisor Doyoung. I am Kun, 2nd prince of Kusari will then challenge Prince Jaehyun for the hand in marriage of Omega prince Sicheng.” Kun spoke and Sicheng gasped next to Jaehyun.

 

 

‘Are you going to challenge Jaehyun for me? But I can just accept your offer Kung e!” Sicheng exclaimed and Kun smiled at him.

 

 

“Wouldn’t it be fair if both aphas have someone to fight for?” Kun asked and Sicheng blushed and smiled bashfully, he had just been indirectly accepted as a Kun’s potential mate.

 

 

“Shall we set a neutral ground then?” Yuta asked, stepping in next to Kun and Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“Let’s do it here. Once I return to Muhanui without a mate, I am to oblige the bylaws of marrying a council choice.” Jaehyun said and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Fair enough, to give both time to acclimate ad train, the challenge shall commence in three days time; prepare yourselves well, it is a battle to the end.” Yuta announced and Jaehyun thanked him.

 

 

“May I speak with you then Jaehyun?” Kun asked and Jaehyun nodded. Kun led the way and Jaehyun glanced at Doyoung who turned his back on him and the alpha sighed and follow the older down the hall.

 

 

“Will they be okay?” Taeyong asked Yuta who nodded but had a bittersweet smile.

 

 

“We both know it’s Jaehyun who would be risking everything, whether Kun wins or loses, he will still have a chance to mate with Sicheng once to omega presents himself as a potential mate.” Yuta answered and Taeyong nodded. “But don’t expect Kun to throw the challenge, Doyoung would not like that.” Yuta added and Taeyong understood.

 

 

“I expect nothing less from the two of them.” Taeyong smiled sadly. “I just wish I could do something to help Jaehyun.” Taeyong confessed.

 

 

“You can, just support him, and we will train with him.” Yuta held his mate’s hand tightly and Taeyong rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

 

 

“You’re not gonna train Kun?” Taeyong asked and Yuta shook his head.

 

 

“Kun is more than capable, he just doesn’t let people see his true potential. And believe me, Junhui would ruthlessly train him.” Yuta answered. “I am his brother-in-law, I could help him.” Yuta added and kissed Taeyong’s temple.

 

Kun had led Jaehyun into the library and they sat across each other. Kun offered a smile and Jaehyun smiled back a little. “Why did you take up the challenge?” Jaehyun asked and Kun smiled sadly.

 

 

“It was the logical thing to do, even if I lose, Sicheng can still offer to be my mate.” Kun answered and Jaehyun nodded. “This doesn’t mean I would go easy on you. I still have a reputation to uphold.” Kun answered and Jaehyun smiled.

 

 

“Of course, I expect nothing less.” Jaehyun said and Kun sighed.

 

 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was Doyoung.” Kun said Jaehyun smiled sadly.

 

 

“It’s not a problem, I had to deal with it sooner or later.” Jaehyun sighed. “I just don’t know what I did wrong for Doyoung to hate me but I guess he sees me as really unworthy for a mate.” Jaehyun said and Kun frowned at that. “I just wish I could have presented myself better.” Jaehyun finished.

 

 

“Doyoung is just a tough cookie, he did grow up as the omega in a brood of five.” Kun offered and Jaehyun hummed.

 

 

“I could understand him the most, I am the only alpha in a brood of three.” Jaehyun answered and Kun smiled.

 

 

“Well It’s good to know that you are not giving up and still has a fight in you” Kun said and Jaehyun returned it.

 

 

“Thank you Kun hyung, I am glad I am going against you.” Jaehyun said and extended a hand.

 

 

“Oh don’t thank me yet. By the way, you should really prepare yourself, Yuta hyung won’t goeasy training you.” Kun warned and Jaehyun raised a brow. ‘Don’t think Yuta hyung will allow you to fight one of his brothes without properly training you? He knows us the most and don’t underestimate any of us.” Kun winked and Jaehyun laughed.

 

 

“You know what,  why do I feel  like you really want me to mate with Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked and Kun laughed.

 

 

“Yuta hyung would likely want DOyoung out of his hair, being a nagging advisor isn’t really Yuta hyung’s favorite person.” Kun replied and it made Jaehyun laugh loudly.

 

 

 -----

 

 

“Why would you reject Prince Jaehyun?” Soonyoung asked his twin who settled himself on his work desk to finish skimming through documents for Yuta.’

 

 

“I am not the omega for him.” Doyoung said simply making Soonyoung sigh.

 

 

“You believe that?” Soonyoung asked and Doyoung’s grip on the quill he was holding tightened. “Seriously, you are perfect for Jaehyun. Your  ways is just what Muhanui requires.” Soonyoung stated and Doyoung glared at his twin.

 

  
“What do you know? This is my life and whomever I choose to mate will be my decision.” Doyoung spat and Soonyoung sighed heavily.

 

 

“Good luck on that then.” Soonyoung waved goodbye and left his twin.

 

 

Doyoung gritted his teeth and almost broke the quill in his hand. Jaehyun was persistent but he would refuse him till his last breath. People may think because he is prideful but nobody really sees the insecurities he had in comparison to Jaehyun’s perfection; how he was not in any position worthy to mate a crowned prince and take over a kingdom just because he is an omega orphan whose position had been glorified because he couldn’t stop his mouth from nagging his own cousin. He is not worthy of Jaehyun and that’s Donyoung’s final argument

 

 

\-----

 

 

Jaehyun hated to be pitied on so when he saw his older brother approach him after dinner, he had a scowl on his face.

 

 

“Don’t give me the attitude Jaehyun.” Taeyong warned and soon after Yuta was next to his mate. “I know you well enough to not push your buttons but I am here to inform you of your training schedule.” Taeyong crossed his arms across his chest as Yuta tried to calm his mate.

 

 

“Kun may have informed you about it.’ Yuta offered and Jaehyun nodded and released a sigh.

 

 

“I just don’t want people to look at me as a failure for being rejected.” Jaehyun said, body seemed small with defeat.

 

 

“Trust me, everyone here is rooting for you. It would be a blessing to have him out of my hair.” Yuta said and Taeyong glared at him. “Look, I have you already to boss me around and advise me on decisions I make, and Doyoung going to nag me more, I don’t think I could handle it.” Yuta confessed. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I love my cousin, but I think you would appreciate him more than I do” Yuta said and Jaehyun laughed loudly.

 

 

“You really want him gone?” Jaehyun asked and Yuta laughed along.

 

 

“it’s only fair, I stole your brother.” Yuta kissed Taeyong’s cheek and the omega blushed and slapped his mate lightly.

 

 

“You two are so precious to look at.” Jaehyun remarked and Taeyongoffered his arms for his brother. Jaehyun instantly approached him for a hug and let go of his restraint.

 

 

Yuta wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist as the omega leant on his shoulder, and his other arm around Jaehyun who was now crying silently. The mated pair held the alpha tightly, comforting him on his weakness now to allow him to concentrate on his task at hand, he will win the heart of Doyoung no matter what it takes.

 

 

The training wasn’t child’s play so when Jaehyun stepped on the training ground, he was attacked harshly by Seungcheol and Youngho. Jaehyun was surprised but he drew his sword and defended himself. They heard a applause as Yuta and Taeyong approached them with Chittaphon and Jeonghan following them; Seokmin and Vernon bowed at the mated pair.

 

 

“Reflexes are quick.” Yuta said and drew his sword. “Kun isn’t a quick attacker, he is calculated and his strikes are powerful.” Yuta said and challenge Jaehyun, he took a calculated step and attacked Jaehyun who gripped his sword tightly and countered Yuta’s attack as best as he could but Yuta’s technique was something he wasn’t really comfortable with. “Quicker.” Yuta’s face was stern and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“Youngho, conditioning.” Yuta announced and Youngho nodded and turned to Jaehyun and smiled.

 

 

“Are you okay Jaehyun?” Youngho asked and the younger alpha nodded. “Come on, you are breathing heavily and it is a clear sign that you haven’t acclimated.” Youngho said and the younger just nodded, determined to fight his way to Doyoung’s heart.

 

 

“You really love him huh?” Seungcheol walked next to them and took both their swords.

 

“Yeah.” Jaehyun’s answer was short but definitive.

 

 

“GO ahead, Youngho will lead you through the conditioning Yuta had discussed with him.” Seungcheol gestured and excused himself.

 

 

 

“Yuta hyung did what?” Jaehyun asked and Youngho laughed as they started jogging.

 

 

 

“He had given me a list of conditioning excercises when we were in the refuge. He said it could help me adjust to the climate as I ma going to be here permanently.” Youngho explained.

 

 

 

 

“You trained in the refuge? Wasn’t it supposed to be a honeymoon suite or something?” Jaehyun was confused and it only fueled Youngho’s laughter.

 

 

 

“It’s not like they’ll be at it 24/7, they have their moments but then Yuta is really a perfectionist when it comes to his inner circle, he wants them strong and capable.” Youngho explained. “He’s really adamant Taeyong gets the best guard and he won’t replace me just because I hadn’t adjusted.” Youngho then picked up his pace and Jaehyun followed him, huffing as the biting cold is making it difficult to breathe as they run across the field.

 

 

 

“He is really something.” Jaehyun mused.

 

 

 

“you are too. Come on, 3 laps and then we go run inside.” Youngho said and Jaehyun whined but was determined to finish everything.

 

 

\---

 

“This is harsh.” Seokmin remarked but Chittaphon chuckled next to him as they watched the two alphas run across the field

 

 

“It’s really essential for Jaehyun to build his stamina if he is going up against Prince Kun.” Chittaphon said and Seokmin looked at him weirdly. “Do not underestimate the princes of Kusari. You’ve already witnessed what Prince Yuta is capable off, but haven’t seen that of the others. The princes were born from warrior parents and Yuta had reminded Youngho that they won’t settle for second best.” Chittaphon informed them and Seokmin sighed.

 

 

“You’ve really integrated well into the Kusarian tribe.” Seokmin mused and Chittaphon smiled at him.

 

 

“Have I?” He asked and they both laughed. “You’ll be in charge of the crowned prince and his mate very soon.I trust that you can handle it Seokmin?” Chittaphon asked and Seokmin looked at his senior and sighed.

 

 

Ever since they were assigned to their posts and charges, Chittaphon had been his uide. Being the omega retainer for the only alpha prince, Seokmin bore heavier responsibilities compared to Chittaphon, but the older had been his guide, mentor and confidant. “I will try my best.” Seokmin replied.

 

 

“Have Prince Jaehyun continued writing?” Chittaphon asked and Seokmin nodded.

 

 

“He’s trying to finish it so I guess he’s motivated.” Seokmin smiled and Chittaphone embraced the fellow omega.

 

 

“Keep up the good work Seokmin.” Chittaphon said and Seokmin thanked the older.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Looks like we are getting another challenge ^^ and this time it’s Kun against Jaehyun for Doyoung and Winwin’s hand in mating.
> 
>  
> 
> If it is not clear enough, Kun has nothing to lose really but I want to showcase him as more than the gentle middle child. Also, another reason why he presented himself is because both Junhui and Soonyoung are practically mated and as the only “single” alpha, he took the challenge. Another factor is that, it wouldn’t be fun if he just got Winwin bec the omega is head over heels for him. If Kun loses the challenge, Winwin can still present himself as a potential mate for Kun while Jaehyun has this one-shot to have Doyoung as his mate because Doyoung is adamant that he doesn’t want to mate with Jaehyun.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And if you feel like angst is coming, well you got that part right, hold on to your seats, I prepared something up my sleeves for you but I dropped hints in here.


	15. Blood Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: look who’s back to updating? I just had a tough week and I was busy making costume for my sis. Anyway this update is brought to you by Jaehyun’s showcase of his alpha prowess in idol room.
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

Kun was walking Sicheng back to his room when the omega pouted at him. Kun knew the reason so he reassured the omega by holding his hand and kissing it.

 

 

“Why did you have to challenge Jaehyun?” Sicheng asked and Kun smiled at him.

 

 

“It’s better me than Soonyoung.” Kun replied and Sicheng sighed.

 

 

“You better be manly and fight my brother cleanly.” Sicheng puffed his cheeks making Kun laugh.

 

 

“Of course, wouldn’t want my future mate to think his alpha is lame.” Kun replied and Sicheng grinned hearing the claim from Kun. “Rest well Sicheng.” Kun bid him good night and the omega kissed his cheek and entered his room, Taeil and HAnsol following their charge.

 

 

\---

 

“It’s late Prince Jaehyun.” Seokmin commented and Jaehyun looked up from his writing and smiled at his retainer.

 

 

“I am almost done Seokmin.” Jaehyun assured him and the omega sighed as he waited for his harge to finally finish what he was writing.

 

 

 

“Why would you hurry writing it?” Seokmin pointed to the manuscript and Jaehyun smiled at him.

 

 

 

“I wanted to give this to Doyoung as a gift.” Jaehyun smiled, a bit hopeful and it made Seokmin smile a bit bitterly.

 

 

 

“You really love him.” Seokmin commented and Jaehyun could only nod in response.

 

 

Jaehyun took a couple more minutes before he closed the manuscript and handed it to Seokmin for safe keeping. The retainer wrapped the manuscript in fleece and placed it inside the chest along with two more manuscripts that Jaehyun treasured so much. He then helped the prince get ready for bed.

 

 

 

\---- 

 

 

Jaehyun took a deep breath as he faced Kun. The Kusarian prince wore a traditional warrior outfit similar to what Yuta wore in his challenge and the younger alpha had to acknowledge how dashing the prince looked, perfect for his younger twin brother.  Jaehyun wore the Muhanui colors on his clothes and gripped his sword tightly as they faced the  crowd. Taeyong and Sicheng along with their entourage wore the Muhanui colors as well and he was grateful Yuta allowed his mate to support his brother in such a way.

 

 

Both Kun and Jaehyun bowed to the monarchs and a neutral elder read of the rules and started the challenge. The two alphas bowed at each other and withdrew their swords, clashing it once to signal their readiness for the battle. A red flag was raised to signal the start of the battle and both alphas gauged each other for a few seconds before Jaehyun launched an attack.

 

 

Kun smiled and blocked of the attack, Jaehyun is powerful fighter with fast moves and heavy blows, but Kun isn’t too bad himself. He expertly blocked all progress and soon had launched powerful strikes of his own. The two alphas were evenly matched with how they attacked each other, and if by the sound of clashing metal is any proof, they had srely are giving it their all. Jaehyun found an opening after a while, so he turned his body and attacked on Kun’s blind spot, the blade grazing the prince’s left leg. Everyone held their breath but Kun just laughed it off, it definitely woken him up.

 

 

“You’re quite a fighter Jaehyun.” Kun said and as he did, he changed the way he held his sword and with precise moves, Kun charged and delivered powerful blows to Jaehyun.

 

 

The younger gritted his teeth as he tried to defend himself, but Kun’s prowess is not to be take lightly. He fought back, tried his best to defend himself and reverse the situation, but Kun had him wounded by his right side, and blood stained the pristine clothes of the younger.

 

 

They were evenly matched and Sicheng was biting his lips as Taeyong held him close; they are twins so he kind of felt what Jaehyun is feeling. Yuta had wrapped a protective arm around his mate but kept a stoic face as he watched his brother and brother-in-law fight for their chosen omegas. He knew how serious the two were, he too had been in that state a few weeks prior, and he knew that it will be all worth it for the two after they had claimed their rightful omega.

 

 

Doyoung looked on with dead eyes, he was not anticipating the result of the challenge, either way, it would not end well for him and he was sure that if Jaehyun lost, he would be pinned and guilt tripped to no end. But how can he accept that Jaehyun wanted him, when he himself doesn’t recognize his worth?

 

 

The two alphas were breathing heavily but neither wanted to back out, for their tribes and for their chosen omegas. Jaehyun held the sword tighter and launched another round of attack when they all heard a loud howl.

 

 

Everyone froze as a Yellow flag was raised to halt the challenge. Jaehyun was breathing hard as he looked at Kun, the alpha somehow narrowed his eyes, as if waiting for something to appear. Jaehyun looked at the direction of the older alpha’s eyes and he gasped as he saw a creature approach them. Kun gritted his teeth as the artic wolf made its presence known. The wolf had snow white fur but there was a distinct red on the tips of his tails and ears. He had been waiting for him, and the timing couldn’t be any more perfect than this. The creature growled as if challenging Kun and without a warning, he dashed towards the crowd. Kun snarled as he broke into a run while Sicheng stood there frozen, eyes fixed on the blood red ones of the creature.

 

 

 

“Aka!” Kun growled as he caught up with the wolf and with his sword, he had attacked the artic wolf.

 

 

The wolf dodge perfectly and howled once before it charged at the alpha whose eyes flashed red. Kun also charged at the wolf and with his practiced move, he had slashed the wolf’s neck as it leapt towards him. The wolf fell to the ground and Kun knelt to the ground and stuck his sword at the foot of the wolf as the blood drained from the creature, staining its white fur with blood red.

 

 

“Aka had recognized my mate.” Kun announced and soon, Sicheng was kneeling next to him and bowing his respect to the slain wolf.

 

 

 

“the challenge is a draw.” The elder announced and the crowd cheered. Joshua took the slain wolf and placed it on a cloth that Seungkwan brought in. Kun stood and offered a hand to Sicheng and they both followed the two towards the shrine; Taeil and Hansol followed after them as well.

 

 

Jaehyun looked at them with a small smile, how bittersweet it felt to watch his twin brother find his true mate. He then looked at the direction of Doyoung and he found the omega glaring at him before turning his back to return to the palace. Jaehyun sighed and sheathed his sword and made his way back towards his uarters, shoulders dropping as he took haggard steps. Vernonwas quick to aide him as Seokmin checked his wounds, he assured his retainer that he was fine.

 

 

“We’ll have Wonwoo check up on you.” He heard Yuta call out from behind and he nodded and thanked him.

 

 

\----

 

 

The head shaman smiled as he saw the artic wolf being carried towards her temple. She bowed at the artic wolf before leading the way towards the shrine to have the body cleaned. Kun and Sicheng watched as she prayed over the slain animal and cleaned his body with purified water.

 

 

“You may see her now.” She said with a smile and she left them alone, their entourage waited for them outside.

 

 

Sicheng watched his alpha touch the wolf’s snout and Kun offered him a hand and a wide smile. Sicheng accepted the hand with a flustered smile. “Prince Sicheng of Muhanui, I am pleased to present to you Aka, my artic wolf.” Kun announced and Sicheng ran a hand on the wolf’s head.

 

 

“She looks so beautiful.” Sicheng remarked.

 

 

“She is, isn’t she?” Kun smiled fondly and Sicheng looked at his alpha with bright eyes. “You may have known the story, of our superstition, but I want to still tell it to you myself.” Kun held both of the omega’s hand and kissed them one at a time. “An artic wolf’s blood had been shed in recognition of my destined omega. Her blood is bound to protect us and to give us strength as partners, and as mates.” Kun paused and looked at the omega with warm eyes and gentle smile. ‘Are you willing to accept us?” Kun asked and Sicheng nodded, almost in tears as he felt the love Kun had for him. Kun slowly leant in and captured the omega’s lips into a chaste kiss.

 

 

Kun then took the dagger the shaman placed for them and pried the wolf’s fangs, cleaning each and tying it on a string. He then turned to the omega and offered the necklace, Sicheng bowed as he allowed the alpha to place the necklace around his neck.

 

 

“From now on, you are my omega, Prince Sicheng of Muhanui.” Kun said and Sicheng smiled and kissed his alpha on his lips.

 

 

He then took off his necklace and knelt in front of the alpha and offered it with both hands. The pendant was made of Jade and it bore Sicheng’s name in perfect pinyin. “I surrender my life to you as your omega, please accept my humble offering Prince Kun of Kusari.” Sicheng said and Kun took both hands and made the omega stand. He then lowered his head and Sicheng happily wore it on his alpha’s neck.

 

 

“I love you Sicheng.” Kun said and pulled the omega into another lip lock.

 

 

 

 

Everyone was waiting for Kun’s and Sicheng’s return, each buzzing with anticipation and delight for the second prince to find his mate. Taeyong approached Jaehyun who has changed into cleaner clothes and his wound patched up. “How are you feeling Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked and the alpha smiled at him, not as happy as he wanted to, but still a smile.

 

 

“I’m okay hyung.” Jaehyun replied but Taeyong knew that his brother was hurting.

 

 

Sicheng and Kun entered the hall and all eyes were trained on the two. Kun was leading the omega and as soon as they were in front of the leaders, they both knelt and showed their respect.

 

 

“The artic wolf Aka had chosen my mate, Omega Prince Sicheng of Muhanui. I, Alpha Prince Kun of Kusari, requests for your acknowledgement and blessing.” Kun spoke to his parents.

 

 

 

“Does Prince Sicheng of Muhanui agrees onhis own free will?” Kun’s father asked and Sicheng smiled and nodded. “Then we have no objection. We will send dowry to your parents and we now welcome you to our family.” The older alpha announced and Sicheng immediately rose to his feet and gave each a warm hug causing laughter from the two old couple. ‘Such an adorable omega.” Kun’s father remarked and Sicheng happily returned to his alpha’s side.

 

 

“Prince Jaehyun of Muhanui?” Yuta called out and the prince stepped forward and bowed at them. “The challenge ended in a draw, as challenge rules applies, you may have another challenge for the hand in marriage of Omega advisor Doyoung.” Yuta said and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“I concede to the challenge; a draw is not a win and I failed to prove my worth as an alpha. I accept my defeat and withdraws any stake or claim I may have imposed on Omega advisor Doyoung.” Jaehyun bowed and turned his back to return to his room.

 

 

Yuta accepted his decision and turned to Doyoung. “You’re free of claims.” He said for formality then walked towards Taeyong to talk to Jaehyun.

 

 

Doyoung bit his lip but never really revealed his feelings, was he relieved that Jaehyun conceded or was he disappointed that the alpha gave up on him? Maybe Jaehyun really saw how useless he was as an omega and he would not hold that against him, why would he when Jaehyun is perfect and bound for great things while he was someone who would just bring him down.

 

 

Jaehyun was sitting on his desk and writing on the parchment when Yuta and Taeyong entered his room. “Jaehyun.” Taeyong called out and the younger looked at his brother and smiled that never really got to his eyes. “You still had a chance to get Doyoung.” Taeyong explained but Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“He would never accept me. I would never be good enough for him and be considered as a mate. He would never love me back.” Jaehyun said and tears fell from his dark eyes.

 

Taeyong instantly enveloped his brother as Yuta kissed his mate’s temple and gave them space. Taeyong cradled his brother like a fragile baby, and the younger cried his eyes out.

 

 

“He looked at me like I was a disgusting criminal. Hyung did I do something wrong to receive such rejection?” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Jaehyun, Doyoung may just be guarding himself. Omegas are often regarded as trophies, Doyoung may not want to be one.” Taeyong answered and Jaehyun cried even more.

 

 

“I really waned to mate with him.” Jaehyun cried even more. “I just feel lie a failure, seeing both my brothers mate off with the people they love and here I am being a pathetic loser who can’t even claim an omega.” Jaehyun confessed and Taeyong felt really bad for his brother.

 

 

“Don’t give up Jaehyun, I am sure you can have Doyoung see you as his mate.” Taeyong urged but Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

“I don’t think I can handle another rejection hyung. I’ll resign myself to the council’s choice, it’s better this way.” Jaehyun then wiped his tears and smiled at Taeyong. “I’m sorry for ruining such a happy atmosphere.” Jaehyun said but Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“You did nothing wrong Jaehyun.” Taeyong assured him.

 

 

\----

 

Jaehyun did not attend dinner, he was convinced that he’ll just ruin the mood for everyone. Sicheng deserves his moment of happiness and he could not bear to have that taken away from him. Jungwoo handed Seokmin their dinner as Kun insisted and the retainer thanked the younger for his assistance. Jaehyun barely ate anything and it worried Seokmin.

 

 

“Jaehyun, are you okay?” Seokmin asked and Jaehyun sighed.

 

 

“Seokmin, can you burn the manuscripts?” Jaehyun asked and the retainer was surprised with the request.

 

 

“But you haven’t published the third book. You’ve worked hard to write it, why would you want to destroy it?” Seokmin asked and Jaehyun’s face turned somber.

 

 

 

“I wrote it for him. What’s the use of keeping it or publishing it when the person I wrote it for rejected me?” Jaehyun replied and Seokmin felt the deep pain of his retainer. “I don’t want a reminded of a heart ache.” Jeahyun said and Seokmin nodded.

 

 

“I understand. Rest well Jaehyun, I’ll take care of it.” Seokmin assured his charge and jAehyun thanked him sincerely.

 

 

Seokmin found himself inside the den facing a roaring fire pit. He looked at the leather-bound manuscripts and his heart sank, these were Jaehyun’s precious works, his outlet for his opinions and hope for an equal society. He knew how Jaenyun worked hard to write his ideals and to open the eyes of everyone to see the vision he had for the future, of a place where gender or status weren’t grounds for hierarchy. The first two books were written prior to meeting Doyoung and Jaehyun’s view of mating and societal hierarchy was idealistic, but the third one was more of a personal attachment, this was his story he wanted to share with Doyoung. And it really breaks the retainer’s heart to dispose of them.

 

 

“Are you planning an arson?” Seokmin heard a voice and it was Seungkwan, Doyoung’s retainer.  They never really had a great relationship, seeing that their charges aren’t the best of friends either.

 

 

 

‘No, Prince Jaehyun wanted these manuscripts destroyed.” Seokmin said and Seungkwan raised a brow and looked at the manuscripts.

 

 

“Oppressed lives?” Seungkwan gasped and then took the other two. “Freed but limited? These are rare and originally manuscripts cost a fortune.” Seungkwan gasped. “Chained but Limitless. Is this the third installment? Where did you get this? Does Prince Jaehyun knew who Yoonoh is to get this? It’s not yet published and Doyoung is really on the look out for this installment.” Seungkwan asked loudly and Seokmin let out a heavy sigh. “Why would Prince Jaehyun wanted to destroy this?” Seungkwan asked and Seokmin looked at Seungkwan with a tearful face. ‘Why are you crying?” Seungkwan asked and Seokmin tried his best to hold it in.

 

 

 

“It was supposed to be a gift for Doyoung-ssi.” Seokmin looked at the manuscripts once more. ‘My prince wanted to give him something special for their mating.” Seokmin answered.

 

 

“But he conceded.” Seungkwan pointed out.

 

 

 

“What’s the use of fighting for someone who won’t acknowledge you?” Seokmin asked and Seungkwan bit his lip and went silent. “Prince Jaehyun knows how to accept defeat, he’s not always right. He would consider other’s feelings and opinions before voicing out his own, he would sacrifice his life for people he loved and for his tribe. He is willing to let go than to confine someone to eternal suffering.” Seokmin explained.

 

 

“That sounded like Yoonoh-ssi’s main character.” Seungkwan mused and the gears in his head started to work. “Could it be?” Seungkwan asked and Seokmin could only smile at him sadly.

 

 

\----  

 

 

Doyoung woke up due to the tapping on the glass he was hearing. He squinted at the window and found out that it was too dark for morning. The clicks on the glass still persisted and he found an bird tapping its beak on the glass door of the balcony. He opened the door and the bird swooped in and flew inside the room before dashing out into the night sky. Doyoung found it weird but when he looked out into the horizon, he could see figures leaving the castle. He paid no mind to them and soon returned to his bed to rest, completely oblivious to the chest that laid on his table and a gray feather sitting next to it

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yes. A bit of angst because i had to do it. This was pretty mild compared to what I first imagined it to be. I guess I am pretty much drained that’s why.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, we are nearing the end of this fic so I hope everyone could buckle up and enjoy the rest of the ride.
> 
>  


	16. Fate is in your hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am quite nervous writing this one but I hope it would satisfy all your questions and whatnot about Dojae.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote the chapter while listening to LeAnn Rimes’ I Need You on repeat.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

Jaehyun sighed, he really did not want to burden his older brother but his situation is not helping. As he boarded his horse for the journey, he looked at his brother one last time and smiled apologetically. He and his entourage went on their way, his heart heavy but it was for the best.

 

The journey had been difficult and even if Yuta had lent them warriors to guide and aide them through the treacherous terrain of the Kusari Tribe, it was still a difficult and draining journey.

 

 

Past the tricky slopes of the Kusari territory, Jaehyun had bid their guides farewell, the sun was up and they could navigate it already. The warriors were not happy to oblige but it was an order from a prince so they bowed and stood on guard as they watched the prince and entourage continue their journey. The snow was falling but they were assured that there was no blizzard or storm to come so they confidently made their way. But as they made their way round a curve, they were faced by a sight they never encountered before. They stopped as they faced the artic wolves gnarling and growling at them. Jaehyun never really knew why they appeared but he instructed Vernon and Seokmin to escape as he withdrew his sword and faced the wolves.

 

 

Vernon had secured Seokmin and they returned to the palace or at least to a safe place when an eagle swooped down and almost toppled Seokmin off the horse. Luckily Vernon had secured the omega and kept him from falling. The eagle swooped again but this time it landed on the saddle and looked at Seokmin in the eyes. It then plucked a feather and placed it on Seokmin’s opened palm before he flew away. Seokmin and Vernon made eye contact before they hurriedly went back to the palace. They met the warriors on their way and they informed them of the situation, one of them lit a sparkle to alert the palace guards then led Vernon back while the rest went to aide the prince.

 

 

 

As they made their way back, the winds picked up speed and the snow pelted on them hard. The guard immediately told them to hurry as an oncoming storm is approaching, something that was not supposed to happen today, but it did. It was high alert in the palace and once Vernon and Seokmin returned, they were welcomed by Yuta and Taeyong who was worried noticing that the prince was missing.

 

 

“He told us to get to safety, there were wolves.” Seokmin was breathing hard and Taeyong immediately pulled the omega to warmth, Chittaphon and Jeonghan giving him warm blankets and warm milk to calm him down while Vernon was given blankets by Jungwoo and Taeil.

 

Yuta turned to Taeyong and kissed his omega as he gathered the alphas to join him. Kun stepped forward but Yuta shook his head, Kun just had fought a challenge, and his body would not be wwell enough for a rescue. He allowed Seungcheol and Youngho to join him along with Joshua, the rest were kept on the lookout.

 

 

\---- 

 

Jaehyun gripped the sword tightly as he faced the wolves. He feared for his life; but he had nothing left to lose with Doyoung’s rejection. He watched as one of the wolves stepped forward and he prepared himself to attack or defend, which ever is applicable. But the wolf stopped a few feet from him and its eyes flashed blue while the other flashed yellow. They both howled and Jaehyun’s eyes widened as an eagle flew above them, squawked loudly.  Jaehyun felt himself being pulled, a heavy weight settled on his core and when he looked back on the wolf, it pounced on him and he fell on the snow-covered ground.

 

 

_I am sorry my dear prince_

 

Jaehyun heard a voice, it did not sound human, but it was somehow comforting. He tried to get up but a paw was preventing him. He saw the eagle flew over him and felt his eyes getting heavier. As the snow pelted down on his still body, he saw a feather flutter, and with difficulty, he reached and grabbed it. He held the feather close to his body and soon after, his eyes closed as the wolves howled.

 

 

\----

 

Yuta had led the way as the wind picked up and hurled at them, preventing them to reach their destination. They were persistent though, so they still pushed forward at the fastest pace they could to reach Jaehyun faster. Yuta was surprised to hear of wolves appearing before Jaehyun, he’s not supposed to meet them in such a way, and the artic wolves are not aggressive in nature. He bit his lip as they went on their way, it was unsettling for him.

 

 

They met the guards at a certain point, all taking shelter in a cave as the winds were too strong for them to handle. Yuta understood and allowed them to rest while the four of them continued to look for Jaehyun. They rounded a corner but stopped as they saw two wolves block their path. Yuta narrowed his eyes and looked at the wolves directly in the eyes. The wolves howled and Yuta went down his horse and knelt in form of respect. The other Kusarians mimicked their prince and Youngho, he followed along. The wolves howled once more and then bowed in front of the prince as the eagle hovered them. Yuta now understood the situation and as he looked at the wolves once more, he thanked them for their service. Yuta then stood and followed the eagle, his guards followed after and when the eagle circled a particular spot, Yuta immediately fell to his knees to dig through the snow.

 

“help me.” Yuta called out and all four of them started digging.

 

Yuta felt something, and it was an arm. He quickly moved the snow away and with their combined efforts, they had dug up Jaehyun. Yuta panicked as he saw the prince turning blue and his body was cold as ice. They all quickly removed their coats to wrap it around the prince but Yuta noticed something that made him gasp, they needed to take Jaehyun back quickly.

 

 

\-----

 

Seokmin blankly looked at the fire pit, he felt empty as he held the gray feather in his hands, something that was entrusted to him for a reason. He knew nothing about Kusarian traditions other than what he had witnessed, but he felt the burden of the feather that was given to him, he has to do something about it. Seungkwan came to hand him some soup but gasped and dropped the bowl as he saw the feather in the omega’s hand. Seokmin turned and made eye contact with the younger.

 

 

“Where did you get that?” Seungkwan asked and Seokmin looked at the feather and sighed.

 

 

“An eagle gave it to me before the winds picked up.” Seokmin told the truth.

 

 

“It’s why you?” Seungkwan was puzzled but Seokmin could not answer it himself.

 

 

Their attention was called when Yuta and the others arrived. Youngho carried the prince to his room as Wonwoo and the head shaman was called to check up on him. Taeong had instructed to bring in hot water and towels while Kun d brought in the warmest furs they got and Sicheng tended to the fire. They were all worried and when Wonwoo checked his pulse, he was frowning, it was not good. The head shaman then looked at the prince, but when she saw the feather, she shook her head.

 

“His pulse is weakening, I’m sorry.” Wonwoo said and Sicheng immediately turned to his mate while Yuta pulled Taeyong close to him.

 

Both omega started to cry and it pained their respective alphas. Yuta’s hand balled into a fist as he glared at the dying prince on his bed; he wanted to do something but he knew this is beyond his control.

 

 

“I’ll step in.” Kun announced and all eyes are on him. “If Jaehyun’s condition worsen, I am willing to let go of the Kusarian crown for Sicheng to take over the Muhanui crown.” Kun announced and Sicheng gaped at him.

 

 

“Kun ge, what are you saying?” Sicheng was crying still as Kun cupped his omega’s cheek and kissed his forehead.

 

 

“If it ends that way, to preserve the crown of Muhanui, I will step down from Kusari to allow you to take over. A mated Omega can take over the crown.” Kun informed Sicheng. “I can take your name too.” Kun said and Taeyong protested.

 

 

“Kun, you can’t do that!” Taeyong argued.

 

 

“But it’s the only plan that we can draw out.” Kun insisted. “It is the best contingency that we have.” Kun argued and Yuta shook his head.

 

 

“We can’t argue now, Jaehyun’s health is our priority but I do see the benefits of your contingency. We have to be prepared.” Yuta said and they all turned to the cold body lying stiffly on the bed, and praying for a miracle to happen.

 

 

Doyoung was cooped up in his room, body too lethargic to move. He had heard of the commotion but has yet to immerse into details, Jaehyun is not his concern anymore. He heard a knock and frowned as he made his way towards the door. His frown deepened as he saw Seokmin. The retainer bowed at Doyoung and bit his lip as he greeted him.

 

 

“What can I do for you?” Doyoung sounded haarcsh and it made Seokmin flinch.

 

 

‘Your majesty, do you have the chest of manuscripts with you?” Seokmin asked and Doyoung furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

 

“Not that I know off.” Doyoung replied but welcomed the retainer to his room to look for it.

 

Seokmin thanked the monarch and searched the room. His eyes landed on the table and he approached it and placed a hand on the wooden chest. His eyes caught sight of a feather that looked oddly familiar. “You haven’t opened this yet your majesty?” Seokmin asked and Doyoung rolled his eyes.

 

 

“No, I did not even know that it was there.” Doyoung spoked coldly and Seokmin bit back the tears pooling on his eyes.

 

 

“I understand.” Seokmin replied. “Can I have this back your majesty?” Seokmin inquired and Doyoung raised a brow prompting Seokmin to open the chest and show it to Doyoung.  “These are important to Prince Jaehyun.” Seokmin informed him. “They are his treasures and I think it would be just right to have them preserved in his memory.” Seokmin smiled sadly.

 

 

“Get it then, I don’t need it.” Doyoung shrugged his shoulders and Seokmin was hurt with how Doyoung was brushing his charge’s feelings off.

 

 

But Seokmin is a mere retainer who failed his job to protect the prince. But if he would not give up without a fight. So he took out the feather from his coat and offered it to Doyoung as he knelt down on the cold floor.

 

 

“Please give my prince a chance your majesty. My prince just wanted to have you as his mate, and he did his best to prove his worth to you. If you could just give him a chance to pursue you.” Seokmin’s tears fell but Doyoung was not having any of it.

 

 

“He lost the challenged and withdrew his claims.” Doyoung said and Seokmin couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

 

“Thank you.” Seokmin said through his tears. “At least in the short time that he knew you, you had inspired him and had given him hope.” Seokmin said with tars falling from his eyes, and his heart heavy for the fate his charge had received. “Thank you, still because in that short time, you made my prince realize love exists.” Seokmin then stood up and placed the feather next to the one on the table then took out a manuscript from the chest. “I’ll leave this to you, your majesty. I hope you’ll find in your heart to forgive my prince for wanting you as his mate.” Seokmin then closed the chest and picked it up, then left the room after bowing to Doyoung.

 

 

Seokmin then walked back to his prince’s room and placed the chest on the night stand. He ran an hand on his charge’s hair as he bit his lip to prevent the tears from falling. “I tried Jaehyun.” He said and then fell on his knees and sobbed, because at this point, there was nothing left to do but wait or the time Jaehyun’s heart succumb to the weight of rejection.

 

\-----

 

 

Seungkwan looked at Seokmin crying by his bedside and it made him tear up. The omega retainer wasn’t his friend but it still felt wrong that his charge was clearly the root of pain for everyone at the moment. He walked to Doyoung’s room where said charge had curled up in bed and was looking at the roaring fire. Seungkwan sighed as he saw the manuscript and feathers that were left untouched.

 

 

“Why are you so stubborn Doyoung hyung?” Seungkwan asked and the older did not respond. “Why are you being difficult?” Seungkwan asked again then picked up the manuscript and threw it at Doyoung’s feet. “If you have time to mope then why not have time to read that.” Seungkwan spat out of frustration and walked out of the room to cool his head off.

 

 

Doyoung took the manuscript and read the title, _Chained but Limitless._ He gasped and opened it, the author’s name made his eyes wide with confusion and anticipation, _Yoonoh_.

 

 

_Doyoung-ssi_

_I may have given up on writing as my ideals and visions were never understood, until I met you._

_Your mind is brilliant, and your heart is strong, and if I would be given a chance, to be your mate would be the best thing that will happen to my rather boring and planned out life._

_Sincerely_

_Yoonoh_

_Jung Jaehyun, Alpha Prince of Muhanui._

 

 

\-----  

 

 

Doyoung knew that being an omega was restraining, and even if he was given a lot more opportunities, he was not taken seriously unlike his brothers and cousins. There were alphas who courted him before, betas who befriended him as well, but betrayals come along with them. Doyoung knew how he was bad mouthed, that he was just using his cousin’s authority to get higher ranks and getting good grades in their school. Doyoung was hurt, but he learned to cope, he had learned to built his walls and ignore them, he had learned to feel numb. He also learned that proving them wrong gave him no satisfaction, he had to hit where it hurts the most. So he became the monster that they created, Dooyoung became the heartless nerd that would make them feel reduced to stupid clowns for even arguing against him. He hadn’t wanted to be one; but being pushed back on a wall with no escape, he had to do with his coping mechanism.

 

Doyoung was bright, but his mind had made his heart cold, because being in constant pain and tears was not his ideal future. And then he came across a novel by a writer named Yoonoh. It was not a typical story of cliched romance, but it was a rather deep story about an omega who fought the social system to lead a revolution. Doyoung was amazed with how he can relate to the vision of Yoonoh, of a kingdom whose hierarchy is not dictated by the biological status of individuals but of their skills and output in the society.

 

 

Doyoung had found reprieve and solace in Yoonoh’s work, and deep down, he had wished to meet them and talk to them about the vision of a utopia. But he was mocked for believing in such ideals that would go nowhere; because alphas rule and omegas submit. And Doyoung just hated the system even more. The main character was relatable and as Doyoung read the fiction, he had imagined him to be the lead and that he can instigate change, that he was useful. He had liked the idea of being useful, for once he could at last say he had done something important or helpful.

 

 

When he met Jaehyun, he had found the prince attractive and pure, a bright mind and a pure heart. Doyoung can converse or argue with him and he found that interesting, no alphas would want to talk to him for being assertive, but Jaehyun had just smiled and deepened their conversation. Jaehyun was perfect but Doyoung was tainted, his heart was icy and black, he was a monster.

 

Doyoung did not want to be ruin Jaehyun, the prince deserves the best, not some monster who had built his walls too high. He’s not fit to be anyone’s mate, and most definitely not Jaehyun’s.

 

 

\-----

 

Jaehyun knew that being an alpha would entail great responsibilities and attention from power hungry and oppressive individuals. He had despised the system but a fledging like him, not even a crowned prince, can’t do anything to change the system.

 

He had a lot of admirers, but he knew deep down they only wanted him for his face or his title. It made him frown and shy away from those opportunists. He had wanted a mate who has an actual brain to think, an attitude to banter with him, and a heart to love him. In his quest to find the perfect mate, he had written it down and it came alive as the protagonist of his fiction.

 

Jaehyun longed for his mate, someone who would love him for who he is inside and not for the face value or the price of the crown on his head. He had longed too hold his mate’s hand and together, they put forth the fulfillment of a vision, of equality.

 

 

After writing the first book and had it published, he had felt hopeless as he was criticized for challenging the system again and again. His frustrations had made him brood with anger and it showed as he wrote his second installment. It was heavier than the previous one, and it talked of violence and rejection, of pain and sorrow. Jaehyun hated the world he lived in but he kept it inside to be the perfect alpha prince, and somehow, he lost the will to write a follow through.

 

 

Not until he met Doyoung, the omega that changed the pace of the game. He was perfect, he was everything he’d ever wanted. And even if he was cold to him, he could feel  the warmth the omega was radiating. He knew deep down, Doyoung is his closure but to get to him, he had to prove his worth in so many levels. Doyoung brought his lead character to life and knowing that Doyoung liked his story, he became hopeful that he can write his happy ending too.

 

The third installment was written as a gift, a surprise for Doyoung, but it did not happen. The way Doyoung looked at him made him feel worthless, that even if would try his hardest, he was just not worthy. Jaehyun felt his heart break, and he could hear the insults thrown at him, that being idealistic will not take him far, instead it will only bring him down. And they were right, because despite everything, Doyoung hated him.

 

And so with a heavy heart, he had decided to let go, and that means getting rid of that sliver of hope, getting rid of his story. He did not want Doyoung to read it, he did not want the omega to take pity of him and destroying it would be the only option he had.

 

\----- 

 

_These three words are for you_

_These three words I say to you_

_I love you_

 

 

Doyoung looked at the beautiful handwriting of his beloved prince and his tears fell so hard it blurred his vision and his heart ached with longing. Jaehyun was perfect, but he was a monster.

 

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: There is just something satisfying about the 95 liners forming an alpha squad.
> 
> Seokmin’s role wasn’t supposed to be that deep but I guess it worked for this to make it dramatic. Angst is something I am comfortable writing so I will apologize if this chapter hurt some of you.


	17. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay, Doyoung is pretty stubborn right? And we all hope he wakes up and saves Jaehyun.
> 
>  

 

 

 

\----

 

Doyoung did not know that he fell asleep but a gentle brushing of his hair woke him up with Kun smiling at him. The omega pushed his body up and Kun assisted him then sat at the edge of the bed while Doyoung pulled his knees towards his body and rested his head on top of it.

 

“You must hate me.” Doyoung mused but Kun assured him that he does not. “Don’t lie to me please.” Doyoung begged and Kun sighe.

 

 

‘It is your decision Doyoung, it’s not ours to make. If you don’t see yourself as Jaehyun’s mate, then what right do we have to impose?” Kun asked and then took the warm bowl of soup. “You haven’t eaten something since this morning.” Kun explained and stirred the contents as Doyoung shook his head.

 

 

“I am not hungry.” Doyoung said and Kun sighed even more.

 

 

“Are you guilty Doyoung?” Kun asked and Doyoung looked at him then nodded. “Why?” Kun asked and Doyoung just sighed and wiped the silent tears that fell from his eyes.

 

 

“I…” Doyoung had no explanation, why was he guilty?

 

 

“Don’t blame yourself Doyoung.” Kun assured him by running a hand on the omega’s hair.

 

 

“He wrote it Kun.” Doyoung said, crying once more and Kun sighed.

 

 

“Who did Doyoung?” Kun asked, returning the bowl on the bedside table and pulling Doyoung to look at him.

 

 

“Jaehyun, he wrote _Oppressed Lives_.” Doyoung sobbed as Kun pulled him into his chest, the gentle alpha now comforting the omega. “He wrote it.” Doyoung cried and Kun held him tighter. “I don’t deserve him Kun, he deserves someone better.” Doyoung cried even more and it breaks Kun’s heart.

 

 

 

“He loves you Doyoung, you deserve that love.” Kun replied and he felt Doyoung shake his head in disagreement. “You both does Doyoung.” Kun said and kissed the top of the omega’s head.

 

 

 

\----

 

Taeyong brushed the stray hair away from his brother’s face and smiled sadly. He knew his brother had only meant well and did not deserve this fate, but he can’t blame Doyoung for choosing to reject Jaehyun because the omega surely has his own reasons. A tear fall from his eyes as he tried to be strong for his brother, to be fair in judgement for Yuta’s family, to be the omega mated to the prince of Kusari.

 

“Why can’t we force him hyung?” Sicheng asked as he sat next to his twin and grabbed the hand that was not clutching the grey feather.

 

 

“You know we can’t force him, what good will it doo when they will both end up suffering in the end? Would you want to see Jaehyun continue to live while being dead inside?” Taeyong asked and Sicheng sighed and he gripped his twin’s hand tighter.

 

 

“I just want him to be happy too.” Sicheng cried and Taeyong wrapped his arm around the younger to comfort him.

 

“We all do.” Taeyong responded.

 

 

As they shared an intimate moment as siblings, they did not realize the presence of the other omega who held the door frame tightly. Doyoung felt his tears cry, why aren’t they trying to mate him with Jaehyun? Why is everyone considering what he would feel? It was unfair. He felt his knees quake and as his tears fall, and with loud thud, he felt to the ground and cried his heart out. Taeyong and Sicheng turned their heads and Taeyong immediately run to him and helped him up. He cupped the omega’s cheeks and wiped the tears off the younger’s face.

 

 

“Are you okay Doyoung?” Taeyong softly asked.

 

 

“Why aren’t you hating me?” Doyoung asked and Taeyong pulled him into a comforting embrace.

 

 

“Because you are your own person Doyoung, what you choose to do is something that we must all respect, and Jaehyun himself did that to make you happy.” Taeyong said and Doyoung cried further.

 

 

“I am the cause of his suffering.” Doyoung sobbed harder, gripping Taeyong’s robes tightly.

 

 

“Jaehyun is willing to suffer for people he love.” Taeyong assured him.

 

 

“Does he love me?” Doyoung pushed himself away from Taeyong to look at the older in the eyes.

 

 

Taeyong smiled at him and wiped away his tears once more and kissed the younger’s forehead. “He does, more than you’ll ever know.” Taeyong replied and Doyoung cried once more before he ran towards the bed.

 

 

Sicheng let his twin’s hand go and stepped to the side as Doyoung fell on his knees once more and cried seeing Jaehyun’s pale face. His heart was breaking and when he saw the gray feather on the alpha’s hand, he cried loudly, alerting the guards outside.

 

 

“Call her. I will do it.” Doyoung screamed as he saw Seungkwan enter and the omega all but rush out to fetch the head shaman as Kun forced Doyoung to calm down.  “I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” Doyoung screamed repeatedly and Soonyoung took his twin from his cousin, the other alpha nudged his cousin to attend to his confused mate.

 

 

Yuta had came in with guards following him and a few medical staff with stretcher. Wonwoo had directed them to carefully transfer Jaehyun as Seungkwan led his charge back into his room. Taeyong followed Yuta and the alpha offered a hand for him to take. He smiled at his omega, and Taeyong felt that everything will be okay.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

“Are you sure about this Doyoung?” Soonyoung asked and the omega nodded as he held the manuscript close to his heart.

 

 

“I love him Soonyoung.” Doyoung confessed and the younger smiled at his brother and pulled him into a hug.

 

 

“Then I will support you on this one.” Sooyoung replied and took the manuscript from his twin’s had only to be replaced by the two gray feathers. “You deserve to be happy, and if Jaehyun can love you and make you happy, don’t hesitate okay?” Soonyoung said and kissed his brother’s forehead before allowing Seungkwan to dress him up for the ritual.

 

 

Yuta bowed in front of the head shaman and she smiled as she greeted them. She then lead them to a room inside the temple Taeyong had not been into. She asked for the guards to carefully lay down the alpha on the marble table before telling everyone to leave except for the  siblings of both Jaehyun and Doyoung.

 

Doyoung arrived a few minutes later and both Sicheng and Taeyong noticed that the omega had changed into a plain white robe. The head shaman instructed the omega to kneel in front of the altar and Doyoung did as he was told, Seungkwan assisted him before he left and closed the door behind him.

 

“You have put your mate in grave danger omega.” Her voice was strict and Doyoung bowed his head in shame. “What would you have to say for yourself?” She asked and Doyoung lowered his body, bowing until his head touched the ground and he outstretched his hand to reveal the feathers on his hand.

 

 

 

“I deeply apologize for my wrong doing. I do not deserve the forgiveness of mate.” Doyoung said loudly and the shaman turned to Sicheng.

 

 

“As the unmated sibling, would you accept the omega to be your brother’s mate given the fact that he had caused him harm?” The shaman asked and Sicheng looked at Doyoung who was still kneeling, then to his brother who was barely breathing then to his mate who was stoic.

 

 

He then raised his head and faced the shaman bravely, if he can do one thing for his brother who had protected him, then he’ll do the right thing; he’ll give him his mate.

 

 

“I accept the apology. Let the omega mate my brother; let Doyoung hyung become my brother’s other half.” Sicheng said with confidence and he can see everyone smile at him, Kun beaming the brightest.

 

 

“Omega, show your respect.” The shaman instructed and Doyoung raised from his position and then walked up to Sicheng.

 

 

Doyoung’s eyes were bloody red from all the crying and he still have unshed tears, but a small and grateful smile was on his face as he faced Sicheng and bowed to him. Doyoung went on his knees and bowed three times, a sign of respect, and at the end, Sicheng pulled him into an embrace.

 

 

“Take care of my brother.” Sicheng said and Doyoung’s tears fell as he nodded.

 

 

 

“The omega choses to mate with the alpha, if no one objects we will proceed with uniting two souls, once this is done, you two should be one, and no force can break the bond, even death.” The shaman warned but none objected as Doyoung took his spot next to Jaehyun.

 

 

Doyoung took the feather from Jaehyun then handed it to the shaman who offered it to the altar and blessed them. She then took a dagger and asked for Doyoung’s palm. The omega willingly handed her his palm and she immediately slashed him three times, each deeper than the first one. Doyoung hissed at the pain but he knew he deserved the pain. She then brought his palm on towards Jaehyun and with the other hand, she opened the alpha’s lips and allowed Doyoung’s blood to drop into it.

 

 

“You know what to do Doyoung.” She said as she took the feathers and led the way out, instructing everyone to follow her outside.

 

 

 

Once everyone was out, she locked the heavy doors and turned to Yuta then handed the feathers.  “I apologize your majesty.” She said with a bow.

 

 

“We do understand what you had to do.”  Yuta assured her and bowed in respect before they left the temple.

 

“Was it really necessary?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Doyoung defied his eagle, despite giving him three chances. If Doyoung rejected Jaehyun properly, he won’t be in this situation. Even Junhui and Soonyoung’s artic wolves came to interfere.” Yuta explained and Taeyong nodded. “It will be fine now.” Yuta assured his mate and kissed his forehead. “Everything will fall into place.” Yuta finished.

 

 

“What will Doyoung hyung do?” Sicheng asked and Kun smiled at him.

 

 

“Doyoung needs to sacrifice something he could only give to his alpha.” Kun said and Sicheng flushed, of course he knew what it meant.

 

\----- 

 

 

Doyoung took a deep breath as he wrapped his wounded palm with the cloth left on the side table. He then ran a hand on the alpha’s cheek and he lowered his head to capture the alpha’s lips into his. He sighed as the cold lips touched his and he was feeling his heart break seeing him like this. He then hoisted himself up the table and settled himself on top of the alpha’s still body. Doyoung bit his lip as he ran his hand on the alpha’s robes. It was a dark blue color and it suited him tastefully. The omega sighed as he lowered his body and took the alpha into a lip lock.

 

 

“I need you Jaehyun. Please take me.” Doyoung felt tears pooling in his eyes as he pulled back and loosened his robes. “I am yours Jaehyun.” Doyoung said and with a swift move he raised his hip up and pulled the alpha’s robe open.

 

 

He then moved kissed the alpha once more and finally Jaehyun opened his eyes. “Doyoung?!” Jaehyun croaked out and Doyoung smiled as tears fell from his eyes and kissed him with full passion.

 

 

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung sobbed and the alpha pulled the older into another kiss. “I love you.” Jaehyun was breathless as he swam into the dark pools of Doyoung.

 

 

“I love you.” Doyoung said back and ground his hips making Jaehyun moan. “Please let me take care of you.” Doyoung muttered as he pulled his body away from his alpha and loosened his robes, letting it fall on his arms as he revealed his body for his alpha.

 

 

Jaehyun was turned on but he was confused, why would Doyoung do this. He tried to stop the omega but Doyoung had raised his hips even more, kneeling on top of Jaehyun then reached for his alpha’s cock. The alpha gasped as he placed a hand on Doyoung’s hip to stop him.

 

 

“Let me do this Jaehyun.” Doyoung said with eyes narrowing and Jaehyun sighed and allowed the omega to do what he intended to do.

 

 

Doyoung stroke the cock a couple of times before he lined himself up. Jaehyun gasped as his cock touch the rim of the omega. “Let me prepare you Doyoung.” Jaehyun croaked out.

 

 

“No, I deserve the pain.” Doyoung replied and with difficulty, he pushed himself down the cock slowly and Jaehyun inhaled sharply as warmth enveloped his cock. But he groaned as he saw blood trickle down Doyoung’s thighs.

 

 

“Doyoung.” Jaehyun called out but the omega was sobbing as he pushed down and finally screamed as he bottomed out, his body shaking and Jaehyun had to pull him into a kiss.  “Doyoung, love?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung cried and bit Jaehyun’s lip.

 

 

“I love you.” Doyoung muttered as he closed his eyes and then ground his hips. “I need you.” Doyoung said as he pushed himself away from Jaehyun.

 

 

“Don’t move away from me Doyoung.” Jaehyun pulled him into a messy kiss and moved his hips, thrusting inside the omega.

 

Doyoung hissed but he deserved the pain. He rested his forehead on Jaehyun’s and he allowed tears to fall from his eyes. “I love you Jaehyun.” He muttered over and over again as Jaehyun thrust inside him.

 

“I love you too.” Jaehyun nuttered back, lips reaching for Doyoung’s and the omega obliged.

 

 

Doyoung’s knees were hurting but he kept still as Jaehyun thrusted faster and with the knot forming, Doyoung’s tears continued to fall from his eyes. “Please. Please.” Doyoung was crying hard and Jaehyun gripped his hips tighter and thrusted faster.

 

 

Doyoung screamed as the knot formed and he bared his neck for Jaehyun to claim. The alpha licked the area before biting hard. The blood tasted sweet and Doyoung was again crying as he pulled the alpha into a tongue-tied kiss. “I love you Doyoung, Please let me love you.” Jaehyun thrummed and Doyoung cried even more as he laid his head on his alpha’s chest and cried.

 

 

“I’m so sorry Jaehyun, please forgive me.” Doyoung said and he felt Jaehyun’s arms tighten around him.

 

 

“Just love me Doyoung as much as I love you.” Jaehyun repleid and Doyoung lifted his head and smiled as tears fell from his eyes.

 

 

“I love you Jaehyun.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

\----

 

Doyoung woke up with a groan and he pushed himself off Jaehyun. He flushed as he was reminded of their deed but Jaehyun kissed him and smiled at him sweetly. “Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung could still feel the cock inside him. He sighed then nodded, he was more than okay even if he knew his lower back would be in pain.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun smiled and kissed his nose.

 

 

“Never felt better” Jaehyun replied.

 

 

“We should get going.” Doyoung suggested but Jaehyun just held him tighter.  ‘Come on, you have to be all princely and stake claim to your omega.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun grinned at that.

 

 

Jaehyun carefully pulled out as Doyoung hissed, it was stinging and Jaehyun apologized but Doyoung assured him that it was okay. Jaehyun went down the table first, slightly off balance has his knees were still weak as he was recovering but then helped Doyoung down who’s back was killing him. Jaehyun fixed his omega’s robe, noticing the blood stained the pure white cloth. Jaehyun frowned but Doyoung kissed his frown away.

 

“I tainted you.” Jaehyun pouted.

 

 

“I almost killed you.” Doyoung replied. “You tainting me is the least I deserve.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun pouted even more. “Don’t worry about it.” Doyoung smiled and then led Jaehyun to the door.

 

He knocked on the door and it opened, Seokmin and Seungkwan bowed at them and each retainer took their charges and led them to opposite directions. Jaehyun pouted and made grabby hands for Doyoung who just laughed at him and assured him that they will meet again soon.

 

 

Jaehyun was led into a bathroom and Seokmin glared at him for pouting and acting like a child instead of a prince. Jaehyun glared back but soon they both laughed and Seokmin hugged his charge, congratulating him on having his mate.

 

 

“I ran a bath, go clean yourself, you are going to stake claim on your omega so you need to be on your best appearance.” Seokmin said and Jaehyun nodded, removing his robes to take a bath. Seokmin folded his soiled robes and took some shampoo to clean Jaehyun’s hair, the prince relaxing to his charge’s touch.  

 

 

“Were you worried Seokmin?” Jaehyun asked and Seokmin sighed.

 

 

“More than you’ll ever know.” Seokmin sighed. “I am glad Doyoung-ssi agreed to be your mate.” Seokmin smiled. “I am happy for you.” Seokmin said and Jaehyun smiled happily.

 

 

“Thank you Seokmin, for being always by my side.” Jaehyun said. “If you ever find your mate, I’ll be extremely happy for you, but he has to challenge me to get you.” Jaehyun said and Seokmin blushed but laughed.

 

 

“Such a controlling brat. Just because you are 4 days older doesn’t mean you can control my love life.” Seokmin said and they both laughed loudly.

 

 

\---

 

 

Seungkwan assisted Doyoung to his bath and the older hissed as the warm water hit his body making his retainer frown.

 

 

“If you weren’t such a stuck up omega who thinks he doesn’t deserve his perfect mate then we shouldn’t be in this situation.” Seungkwan sassed and Doyoung glared at him.

 

 

“Fine, it’s my fault. Okay, lash out on me.” Doyoung said but allowed his retainer to lather shampoo on his hair.

 

 

“Was he gentle?” Seungkwan asked and Doyoung flushed. “I guess not.” Seungkwan said and Doyoung flushed a bit more so he splashed water towards his retainer.

 

 

“He was in every way a gentle man okay. I deserve the pain.” Doyoung huffed and Seungkwan hummed to calm the omega down.

 

 

“You really are a sadist.” Seungkwan sighed and Doyoung submerged himself in the water.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

When Jaehyun stepped out from the bathroom, wearing Muhanui colors in his robe. His eyes lit up as he saw Doyoung stepped into the hall, wearing a gray robe and a silver chain wrapped around his waist, three gray feathers hanging on the end of the chains. Doyoung shyly faced his alpha and when Jaehyun extended his hand for the omega, Doyoung blushed and accepted it. Jaehyun lacced their fingers together and they slowly walked towards the palace hall, Jaehyun still a little weak on his steps and Doyoung in pain with his lower back. They stepped into the palace grounds, Vernon and Joshua bowing before them and led the way towards the hall where everyone were waiting for them.  Jaehyun confidently walked towards the front where the old couple were waiting, and Doyoung lowered his head in shame.

 

 

There were murmurs around as they passed but Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand tightly and stopped as they reached the front. They both bowed, Doyoung lowering to his knees as the dutiful omega.

 

“What do we have here?” Yuta asked with a grin.

 

 

“I, Prince Jaehyun of Muhanui, had tainted Omega advisor Doyoung and would be willing to accept the punishment bestowed upon me for the sacrilege that I committed.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung gasped and looked at his alpha. He was about to speak out but Jaehyun stopped him.

 

 

“You are brave my son.” The old leader laughed. “Yuta, If you may.” He said and the crowned prince nodded.

 

 

“Prince Jaehyun, we value your honesty to which we based our sanction. For tainting our precious omega advisor, your punishment is to keep him by your side and keep him as your other half. You are to mate Doyoung and provide for him as a true alpha mate.” Yuta smiled and Jaehyun asked Doyoung to stand next to him and he knelt in front of the omega.

 

 

“Doyoung, omega advisor of Kusari. Please accept me as your mate.” Jaehyun asked and took out the bracelet from his wrist. He then offered it to Doyoung who was now crying as he nodded and offered his left wrist for Jaehyun to attach it.

 

Once Jaehyun stood up, Doyoung pulled him into a kiss that surprised the alpha but he willingly indulged himself as he wrapped his arms around his omega and kissed him back. The people cheered and as they broke apart, they found themselves surrounded by their siblings, smiling and cheering for them.

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: My sister threatened me that If I kill Jaehyun, she’d bitch slap Doyoung. I am afraid for my bias’s welfare, so this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> And before you guys flip tables and throw a tantrum, Jaehyun and Doyoung will properly mate because i am really keen on adding their wedding in here. And yes, there will be another intimate chapter for them as my apology for hurting you guys with the angst.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everyone is happy and with this conflict resolved, we are so close to ending this series! Thank you guys for staying with me all through out the ups and downs.


	18. Some Formalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so it’s just road to happy endings.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

The palace was festive as they exited the great room, and amidst it all was Jaehyun holding his mate tightly. Doyoung led him to his room and Jaehyun promptly declined because although they had done the deed, they were still not legally mated, in Muhanui standards. Doyoung sighed but just pulled Jaehyun inside and led him towards the table where a familiar manuscript laid. Jaehyun blushed but Doyoung smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“You are a sap.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun was not used to Doyoung’s casual remarks.

 

 

“You read it?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded then sighed.

 

 

 

“I really am sorry Jaehyun.” Doyoung frowned but Jaehyun kissed them away. “I am not really fit to be your mate, I am not perfect.” Doyong said but Jaehyun shook his head.

 

 

 

“No one really understood my ideals but you Doyoung.” Jaehyun told him. “From the very first day I saw you read Oppressed lives, I knew you were different, I knew you were my other half.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung blushed. “I don’t want you to apologize for being lack luster or undeserving, because your existence made me complete.” Jaehyun smiled and Doyoung noticed the cute dimples the prince had, such a perfect and handsome prince Jaehyun truly is.

 

 

“I love you.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun’s smile widened and he leaned in to kiss his omega.

 

 

 

“I love you too.” Jaehyun said back.

 

 

\----

 

 

Doyoung was pouting when Jaehyun walked them into the palace entrance, their hands intertwined and hearts beating rapidly. Next to them is a whining SIcheng wrapped around Kun who was trying to pacify the omega into returning to Muhanui for him to properly ask for his hand and send them his dowry.

 

“You will meet each other soon.” Yuta rolled his eyes and both omegas glared at him. “Don’t hate me, just follow the protocols so we can have you both wed soon.” Yuta retaliated making Taeyong chuckle next to him.

 

 

“Sicheng, you need to inform our parents of your mate, and you need Boah-nim to sew your wedding robes.” Taeyong informed his brother. “Jaehyun will need to formally submit his intention to the crown and present his mate. These are all preparations you both need to do.” Taeyong added and the omegas sighed.

 

 

“It’s just a few weeks okay?” Kun said and Sicheng pouted then kissed his alpha’s cheek.

 

 

“Don’t skimp on dowry.” Sicheng warned his mate who laughed and nodded.

 

 

“Of course.” Kun replied and with a final kiss on the omega’s forehead, Sicheng let go of Kun and boarded his carriage, Taeil sighing in relief as he waved at Jungwoo and Yukhei before boarding the carriage.

 

 

“Go ahead.” Doyoung said then handed the manuscript back to Jaehyun who raised a brow. “Have it published, I would love to have it in the library.” Doyoung smiled and Jaehyun nodded and kissed his omega’s knuckles before he boarded his own horse.

 

 

“We will see each other soon.” He waved and then they were off to travel back to Muhanui.

 

 

The wind was blowing softly as they travelled down the slopes when Jaehyun stopped the horses. Just around the familiar bend, he saw two artic wolves approached them, eyes glowing and canines barred. The soldiers withdrew their swords but Jaehyun stopped them before he alighted his horse. He took tentative steps in front and met with the wolves, kneeling when he deemed he was close enough. The artic wolves howled loudly and Jaehyun bowed his head, waiting for the next move. They all heard a squawk and eyes trailed up to the sky as the majestic eagle flew above them, wings spread elegantly. Jaehyun extended his left arm and the eagle swooped down and landed on Jaehyun’s bare wrist. The talons dug deep into the prince’s flesh and it made Jaehyun hiss at the pain.

 

 

_I am very glad  that you persevered my dear prince._

 

 

He heard the familiar voice and Jaehyun smiled and nodded towards the eagle. The eagle squawked a few more times before it plucked a large feather and offered it to Jaehyun. The alpha took it with his right hand and the eagle flew back, circling them once before disappearing into the horizon. The artic wolves bowed to Jaehyun one last time before they too ran into the snowy mountains of Kusari

 

 

Jaehyun closed his eyes and held the feather to his chest and muttered a soft thank you to the guiding spirit before he tucked the feather safely into his robes and completed their journey back to Muhanui.

 

 

\----

 

 

Doyoung saw the eagle flew towards his balcony and he was waiting for him. Doyoung extended his left wrist and the eagle landed on him, talons digging deep into his wrist.

 

 

 _You have been stubborn Doyoung_.

 

 

The eagle spirit spoke and Doyoung sighed.

 

 

“I know Gurai. I apologize for being insolent.” Doyoung replied.

 

 

_I will not allow you to mate an alpha who is not your equal. Jaehyun is the prince you are fated to love._

 

 

The eagle continued and Doyoung nodded, feeling the talons dug deeper; he deserved the punishment.

 

 

_But I am glad that you came to your senses. My parting gift to you Doyoung; may you be fertile for Jaehyun and for Muhanui._

 

The eagle plucked a large feather, a pair of which he gave Jaehyun. Doyoung took the feather and smiled, kissing the eagle’s head before he allowed the eagle to fly. The eagle then took flight, and with a final squawk, he plunged into the clouds and a few seconds later, snow fell from them.

 

 

“Thank you Gurai, for leading Jaehyun to me.” He said as he watched the white crystals fall gracefully.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Jaehyun and Sicheng were welcomed back by their parents and as they shared dinner, Sicheng announced his mating, and showed them the fangs Kun had given him. Jaejoong and Yunho turned to Jaehyun who blushed and extended his left wrist where the mark of the eagle’s talons had scared. Both parents smiled at them happily, their children are finally going to settle down with people they love, and they could not ask for more.

 

 

Jaehyun had spent the night reviewing his proposition and when morning came, he proudly handed the scroll to his father and the King did not even read it to know what his son had handed over. He merely grinned at him and urged him to tell the story, alpha to alpha.  Jaehyun sighed but humored his father, not going into deep details of what he had shared with Doyoung but Yunho understood, it was a private moment for them as mates.

 

 

“Shall we prepare the dowry then? And we must have your crown fitted.” Yunho said and Jaehyun smiled as he followed his father to search for the precious gift he would offer for his mate.

 

 

Sicheng was restless as soon as they returned and he was on his toes as he took upon it himself to plan his brother’s wedding ceremony. Before they left Kusari, Kun had asked him a request and Sicheng would oblige no matter how absurd it is. But Kun merely asked for Sicheng to wait for their own wedding, to allow Jaehyun and Doyoung to have their moment. Sicheng wanted to protest but Kun had explained that they were not the ones who are in line for the throne, they were not crowned princes. Sicheng then understood, Kun was truly selfless and he too can be one.

 

 

“Jaehyun, do you want to schedule your dress fitting when Doyoung hyung arrives?” Sicheng asked and Jaehyun was surprised with how his twin had asked.

 

 

“Shouldn’t you be preparing for your own?” Jaehyun asked and Sicheng shook his head.

 

 

“I will have your moment first, I am not in a rush. Kun ge will not leave me if we wait a bit more.” Sicheng replied and Jaehyun smiled and hugged his twin.

 

 

“You surely are maturing well. God I will miss you.” Jaehyun remarked and Sicheng smiled sadly.

 

 

“We can visit you know, we’re not in direct line to the throne so we could settle were we want to settle.” Sicheng informed him. “But knowing Kun ge, he’ll want to stay in Kusari.” Sicheng informed him.

 

 

“Still, I will miss you.” Jaehyun said and Sicheng hugged his brother.

 

 

“Say, want to skip the boring meeting to check out the flowers we could use for your wedding?” Sicheng suggested and Jaehyun raised a brow at his brother. “Come on, when you marry Doyoung, you will be both stuck up monarchs who would take politics seriously, live a little while you still can.” Sichengs suggested and it made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

“I heard that young prince.” Changmin said as he entered the office. “But I will side with you on this one. Go out and have fun preparing your wedding.” Changmin said and they both ran to hug their uncle before they disappeared into the streets to meet with the florist, leaving their uncle chuckling with the childishness the two had showed.

 

 

\----

 

 

“Come on Doyoung, let me take a break!” Yuta whined as Doyoung glared at him as they finish reviewing the draft for the new constitution.

 

 

“I would be leaving in a few weeks time so allow me to torture you.” Doyoung replied and Yuta groaned.

 

 

“You will miss him.” Kun remarked as he entered with a plate of biscuits and some tea.

 

 

“I know.” Yuta grinned as he took one biscuit and tea. “But Taeyong won’t let me slack of either so don’t worry about it Doyoung okay?” Yuta asked and Doyoung nodded then smiled.

 

 

“Oh what about your wedding?” Doyoung turned to Kun who just smiled at him.

 

 

“We decided to have you have your moment first, we’ll have ours after two months.” Kun assured his cousin.

 

 

“But I want to help out.” Doyoung pouted, the five of them had sworn to help each other out for their weddings.

 

 

“You are. You will be assisting Sicheng. You know how Han weddings are.” Kun grinned and Doyoung smiled wide at him.

 

 

“Oh you asked the wrong omega.” Doyoung laughed loudly and Yuta groaned at that.

 

 

“Why him Kun?” Yuta asked but his brother just laughed at his brother’s agony.

 

 

\----

 

Three weeks, Jaehyun counted three agonizing weeks being apart from his love, but now he was welcoming him with a wide smile. Taeyong scoffed as he was ignored but a kiss from Yuta made the omega smile again, everyone was whipped. Sicheng had gracefully greeted his mate and even Jungwoo and Yukhei who he noticed are sporting mate marks already. Taeil pulled Jungwoo with him, leaving Hansol and Yukhei to carry the luggages, but the alphas just sighed and allowed their mates to gossip, a happy mate equates a happy life and whatever happens behind closed doors.

 

 

King Yunho and King consort Jaejoong welcomed them and Kun immediately bowed and greeted them. They were expecting the second prince and so they allowed him to present his dowry for Sicheng’s hand. Guards had unloaded chest upon chest of Kusarian treasures, of swords that would make Taecyon happy to furs and pelts that would delight Boah. But the most precious of all is the container of Green Tea that had been selected for this special occasion. Kun handed it to Sicheng personally and the omega thanked his mate for the offering. Yunho did not object to the dowry, truly it was well thought of in a sense that it is representative of Kusari yet useful to Muhanui.

 

 

“If I may present Muhanui’s Dowry for Omega Doyoung?” Jaehyun asked and as the chests were cleared, new chests were brought in, Yuta allowed Doyoung to step forward and Jaehyun instructed that they were opened.

 

 

The chest contained silks and blades, jewels and spices, all of Muhanui’s limitless treasures. But Jaehyun approached the omega and handed him a leather bound, and grinned at him. “And I offer this.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung opened the leather bound to reveal a manuscript, a romance this time and Doyoung blushed as the he read the title, _On Eagle’s Wings_. It was their story, he knew that much and Doyoung smiled at his alpha.

 

 

“We accept the dowry for omega Doyoung.” Yuta announced out of protocol and as they all shook hands and chests once again cleared for safe keeping, they finally calmed down to casually interact with each other.

 

Sicheng informed them of dress fitting schedule with Boah and they all nodded as they settled into their rooms for the night. Kun had led his omega to his room and after a kiss on the forehead, he left Sicheng who was blushing hard.

 

 

Boah had greeted them happily and as she checked Doyoung out, Jaehyun pouted, he wanted his mate to himself for the week that they are visiting.

 

 

“Hush you fool.” Boah waved the prince away. “You will get to spend a lifetime with your mate, I get to have a month so make his wedding robes.” Boah said and Doyoung chuckled.

 

 

After Boah had taken Doyoung’s measurements, Doyoung handed her a box of wedding garments, and Boah gasped, it was the Kusarian Han Wedding robes.

 

 

“Would it be trouble to ask you to make Sicheng’s wedding robes?” Doyoung asked but Boah shook her head.

 

 

“It would be a pleasure my dear prince.” Boah replied with a smile.

 

 

“I am not a prince.” Doyoung corrected her.

 

 

“yet, not yet but you will be one.” Jaehyun uttered as he pulled the omega towards him and Boah cooed for the young love.

 

 

“Out you two and call in Sicheng.” Boah waved them off and the two giggled as they left the room and asked Sicheng to come in.  “I will be doing your wedding robes too Sicheng.” Boah informed him and Sicheng gasped as he looked at the sample robes Doyoung had handed Boah.

 

 

“it’s beautiful.” Sicheng uttered and Boah nodded.

 

 

“We will make you the blushing bride to Prince Kun, your majesty.” Boah assured him and Sicheng just nodded happily.

 

 

Later in the afternoon, they visited Nickhun and Chittaphon hugged his father, later blushing as he inquired if he would be expecting grandchildren soon. “We were planning on it, Papa.” Youngho answered and that pleased Nickhun.

 

 

“What would be the occasion then to have so much princes gather at my shop?” Nickhun asked and Jaehyun stepped forward and tugged Doyoung next to him.

 

 

“My wedding.” Jaehyun said with a bright smile and Nickhun mirrored that.

 

 

“Ah, finally my dear prince, I get to make your and your mate’s crowns. Songqian would be thrilled to hear this.” Nickhun said as he took the tape measure to get the proper measurements for the crown. “Is there anything that you want me to consider in the design?” He asked and Jaheyun nodded.

 

 

“A feather.” Jaehyun informed him and Nickhun narrowed his eyes but he pointed to the three feathers hanging on Doyoung’s silver belt and Nickhun nodded.

 

 

“It will be considered your majesty.” Nickhun replied with a smile.

 

 

Before they returned to the palace, they stopped at Taecyon’s place and the blacksmith was grinning as he greeted them, then raising one of the swords Kun had gifted as his dowry.

 

“Thank you for the play things.” Taecyon laughed and Kun just bowed at him.

 

 

Once they returned to the palace, Seokmin and Seungkwan attended to their charges and both Jaehyun and Doyoung were surprised at how well they were getting along.

 

 

“We figured that we will be spending the rest of our lives together taking care of you, so why bother fighting.” Seokmin replied.

 

 

‘And he has a crush on Joshua.” Seungkwan tattled and received a jab from Seokmin.

 

 

“Like you don’t flirt with Vernon.” Seokmin spat back making both Doyoung and Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

“They could challenge each other for your hand in marriage.” Jaehyun waved at them and it made Doyoung laugh out loud, unprincely and uncommon for the omega.

 

 

“That would be hilarious.” Doyoung said and the two omega sighed and tailed after their charges.

 

 

Sicheng was busy tasting food when Kun entered and joined his omega. The head chef bowed to Kun and offered him a utensils but Sicheng glared at him. The chef retreated and watched as Sicheng fed his alpha, the latter happily ate whatever his omega fed him.

 

 

“This is really good.’ Kun remarked and the chef thanked him. “Will this appear in the wedding dinner?” Kun asked and SIcheng nodded. “You’re really doing well with planning the wedding, I am proud of you.” Kun remarked and Sicheng blushed.

 

 

“If I may interrupt your majesties, Prince Sicheng has been really helpful and in lieu of your mating, I would like to congratulate and thank you Prince Kun. Our youngest prince never really taken a liking to such activities, but after he had found you, he had blossomed into a fine omega.” The head chef said and Sicheng became flustered.

 

 

“Thank you for thinking highly of me, but I am sure it was Sicheng himself who had wanted to better himself as a person, not for his mate. I may have been a small cause though.” Kun replied and the head chef smiled at him.

 

 

“I am told that the prince makes the best hot cocoa, may I have a taste of it your majesty?” The chef asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

“Of course, I am sure Sicheng is craving one as well.” Kun said and walked towards the kitchen pantry to take out ingredients.

 

 

“You are very lucky indeed your majesty.” The chef winked at Sicheng who laughed at him.

 

 

\----

 

The week passed on too soon and Jaehyun was pouting once more as he held Doyoung’s hands. Doyoung kissed him chastely and then bid him goodbye. Sicheng was surprisingly calm as he bid goodbye to Kun and the alpha kissed his forehead before he left. Yuta had patted Jaehyun’s back and pinched Sicheng’s cheek while Taeyong hugged his brothers.

 

 

They boarded their carriages with a promise that on the next full moon, one of them will stay in Muhanui as the crowned prince consort.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: So this is a filler chapter before we go to the DoJae wedding. And Kunwin will be the last to mate, so don’t worry too much, our Chinese royalties will have their time. If you’ve seen my posts in twt a few months back when i wrote the Yutae wedding, I researched on the traditional weddings, so expect a detailed wedding for both Dojae and Kunwin in the upcoming chapters.


	19. Putting Forth A Crownn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: yes it’s wedding day at Muhanui.
> 
>  

 

 

\----  

 

Doyoung was nervous when they reached the entrance to the Muhanui territory. There were guards that greeted them and Youngho greeted his father with a warm smile. The Kusarian monarchs alighted their carriages and boarded open ones for the parade for the town. Yuta and Taeyong boarded the first one, Chittaphon and Jeonghan boarded along with them while Youngho and Seungcheol took their positions as guards in front and back of the carriage. Doyoung and Kun Boarded the second carriage, their retainers and guards following along. The second carriage were designed in ornate flowers and bearing gold and silver, a sign for the people of Muhanui that these are their future monarchs, the alpha and omega will marry their beloved twin princes. Soonyoung and Junhui boarded the last carriage and it was decorated in Kusarian colors to signify the status of the two without overshadowing the others.

 

 

The streets were decorated in festive colors and it amazed Doyoung as they passed through the streets and peoplw were cheering for their arrival. Taeyong had advised DOyougn of the festivities, the Muhanui will go all out for this wedding, their only alpha prince will be mated and crowned on the same day and they are more than happy to share the news to the whole tribe. Despite the warnings, Doyoung still felt overwhelmed with the reception.

 

 

“You’re still guilty?” Kun asked his cousin who nodded once. “I am sure it’s not important to Jaehyun, he got you after that ordeal and that’s what matters.” Kun assured his cousin as they continued to wave and greet the people with eager smiles.

 

 

The palace received them with music and cheers but most importantly, a loving smile from Jaehyun and Sicheng. They alighted the carriages and as protocol dictates, they bowed in courtesy and were led to the main hall were they exchanged pleasantries. They had arrived a few days early to have their robes fitted and Boah was ecstatic to receive the monarchs first thing in the afternoon of their arrival. The robes were unfinished as it was deemed bad luck for the wedding party to fit finished robes before the wedding. Boah had noticed that Doyoung had lost a bit of weight and she clicked her tongue at that.

 

 

“are you nervous dear?” Boah asked and Doyoung nodded. “Relax, Jaehyun is nervous too las time I fitted his robes.” She informed Doyoung and that somehow relaxed him a little bit.

 

 

“Do I look okay Boah-nim?” Doyoung asked and she smiled and nodded with a teary eyes.

 

 

“You look so beautiful, Jaehyun would cry once he sees you.” Boah assured him and Doyoung blushed but smiled at Boah.

 

 

\----

 

 

On the eve of the ceremony, Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a meal with their family, a private one, and they were briefed on the proceedings of what will commence the next day. Chittaphon will be assisting Doyoung as the Muhanui customs are not of Seungkwan’s expertise, but the younger omega ould be tagging along to learn as much as he could. After it has been settled, they went back to their rooms and Jaehyun and Doyoung were separated to a point of being guarded like prisoners so they won’t be able to see each other until the ceremony.

 

Doyoung was pacing in his room when Taeyong entered. The older chuckled at how DOyougn was acting but he can relate to the wedding jitters.

 

“Hyung!” Doyoung greeted him and Taeyong opened his arms for the younger.

 

 

‘Nervous?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung nodded. “It’s not really that difficult. Chittaphon will guide you through it.” Taeyong assured him. “It’ll just be difficult to bow wearing those heavy robes though.” Taeyong added and Doyoung sighed.

 

 

“They are really heavy.” Doyoung pouted.

 

 

“Hey, for the record, my wedding robes were heavy too.” Taeyong nudged him and Doyoung agreed, the layers Taeyong had to wear was as heavy as he was.

 

 

“Do you think Jaehyun will back out?” Doyougn asked and it made Taeyong laugh.

 

 

“where will he go? He’s in his own territory and Youngho is guarding him along with Vernon, he’s like a prisoner in his own castle.” Taeyong answered him and it made Doyoung laugh. “Don’t be afraid Doyoung, you are fated for each other, just enjoy this moment okay?” Taeyong said and Doyoung took a deep breath and nodded, Taeyong looked blissful during his own wedding so he’ll just have to trust him. “Sleep well Doyoung, you need to be the prettiest for your mate.” Taeyong kissed his forehead and bid his goodbye.

 

\---

 

 

Doyoung was roused early and was led to the waiting room in the temple where he’ll prepare for his mating. He was led into a large bathroom and the attendants made sure that the bath was warm and comfortable. Seungkwan had everybody leave as he assisted Doyoung, who was grateful because the last thing he wanted to feel was insecurity over his body.

 

 

Seungkwan handed him a fluffy robe and led him to his chambers were Boah and Chittaphon were waiting with his robes. Doyoung undressed his robes to fit his undergarments with Seungkwan assisting him. He then turned to Boah who held out the first of many layers of his robes. This one was a plain white and soft, it is meant to signify his purity, which they scoffed at, he wasn’t a virgin anymore but they all knew his purity has been taken by his mate.

 

Once the garment was secured, Seungkwan fitted the Kkosin, or the traditional Muhanui shoes before Chttaphon made him wear the petticoat or the sokchima. He then wore another layer, the Jigeorri and Chima that was designed for the omega was elaborate and it took a whole lot of effort to wear.  And finally, Doyoung donned the Hwarot, a bright red outer jacket with long sleeves with gold ornate design. 

Once they were done, Boah excused herself to attend to Jaehyun and Doyoung thanked her with a low bow.

 

Chittaphon had did his hair, pinning and putting head piece or Jokduri to signify Doyoung’s position, a soon to be crowned prince consort. The head piece had a lot of jewelry and it weighs a ton of weight, but Doyoung understood what it meant, he was feeling the weight of his responsibility as a consort. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, his charged had always been attentive about the details and even on his own ceremony, he’s being an analyst. Chittaphon then fixed the diryeo and durimdeanggi, the stick and bridal ribbon that indicates him as the to be mated. The final touch was the red dots on the omega’s cheeks and Chittaphon made him look at himself in the mirror. Doyoung smiled wide seeing himself, he is going to be mated to his love, and he can’t help but smile at the mere thought of it.

 

 

“Where do we place your feathers Prince Doyoung?” Chittaphon asked and the omega frowned.

 

 

“Just Doyoung please.” He said and Seungkwan fetched the belt and Chittaphon helped him fix it on his waist, the gray feathers striking balance amidst the reds and golds of his garment; Sengkwan felt tears fell as he looked at his charge.

 

 

 

\---

 

Jaehyun was pacing when Boah attended to him and the seamstress frowned at the prince. “He’s not going anywhere, wearing the hanbok is taxing.” Boah said and Jaehyun grinned at her. “Seokmin, if you please assist me.” Boah called out and the retainer quickly handed the Jigeouri and Baji to the seamstress. “Now, we don’t want our prince walk out there looking like a pauper, your mate is perfection and so you should be too.” Boah warned and Jaehyun nodded, wearing the garment willingly and happily stood while the two fussed over him.

 

Seokmin helped Boah fit the Hwangpo, a majestic red with ornate gold details that signified his status as the crowned prince. Jaehyun was smiling wide, never really had he enjoyed traditional robes because they are a chore to put on, wear and take off, but today, he is very ecstatic to wear it, the occasion is that momentous to him. As soon as Jaehyun looked presentable, Boah excused herself and let Seokmin finish dressing the prince, putting on the Myeonbook and handing him a screen to hold as they start the procession.

 

 

\----

 

 

Dyoung was led to a room and he greeted his twin and his cousins. They were wearing traditional Kusarian robes and Taeyong was proudly wearing the Kusarian colors as Yuta’s mate. He beamed a wide smile as he saw Doyoung all dolled up to be the Muhanuinian bride and he felt emotional and nnostalgic, remembering his own ceremony with Yuta. Though different in the aspect of traditions, t still invoked the same feelings, it’s uniting two hearts and souls into one solid unit.

 

 

Doyoung greeted and bowed at them shallowly but when the old leaders of Kusari entered, Doyoung went on his knees, assisted by Chittaphon and Seungkwan, and bowed low in respect. The old couple embraced their nephew and with a kiss on the forehead, they bid him the best.

 

 

Jaehyun was waiting in his own chamber, with Sicheng as the younger would be tasked to carry the wooden goose for offering. His family soon entered and Jaehyun’s eyes lit up as Yuta and Taeyong greeted them. Although technically a Kusarian by Marriage, Taeyong is still family and Jaehyun appreciated his brother’s support in this. Yuta had felt emotional now, relieving his own wedding and he exchanged bright smiles with Jaehyun, both alphas connecting and understanding how important this is for them in their lives. They stepped aside to allow friends and other close relatives to greet Jaehyun. When Jaejoong and Yunho entered, Jaehyun went on his knees and bowed in respect and gratitude for his parents. They were s proud of their son and with a final pat on the back, the guests settled themselves in their chairs and waited for the ceremony to commence.

 

 

The temple was buzzing with life as the flutes and drums were played, signaling the arrival of the prince. Jaehhyun walked proudly into inside, preceded by Sicheng who was holding the wooden goose. As they stopped in front of the temple door, Youngho called out the arrival of Prince Jaehyun, seeking the hand of Omega Doyoung. Sicheng handed Jaehyun the geese and stepped aside, and the alpha walked towards the ceremonial table and bowed before placing the geese on the table. He bowed once more and the door slid open revealing Doyoung’s aunt and current Kusairan queen, assisted by Taeyong who was tasked to carry out the duty as the older female is weak already. Taeyong stood to carry the small table inside signaling that the Jeonaan-rye was completed.

 

Jaehyun entered the temple and walked down the aisle, smiling seeing the guests to witness their marriage, and stopped in front of the altar, bowing to the temple priest before standing on the priest’s right, back towards the table in the center, with Seokmin and Taeil flanking him. The priest then called out for the omega and both Seungkwan and Chittaphon guided Doyoung, whose face is covered by the sleeves of his hwarot and a cloth that bears the colors of Kusari They made him bow once to the priest and allowed him to stand on the priest’s right, his attendants standing by his side. The priest allowed Jaehyun to turn and their eyes meet, they were so near with only an altar table in between. Jaehyun smiled but the priest raised his eyes brow, it was unprince-like.

 

 

Attendants placed bowls of water in front of them, and Chittaphon joined Seokmin and Taeil to assist Jaehyun in the ceremony. The two attendants held Jaehyun’s hand, palms open while Chittaphon washed and dry them, Chittaphon returning to Doyoung’s side after. Doyoung then faced the bowl in front of him, assisted by Seungkwan and Chittaphon, with Seokmin washing and drying those hands carefully to purify them for the ceremony. Taeil and Seungkwan then rolled the mats then returned to their charges side. Jaehyun stepped into he mat and Doyoung soon followed the step.

 

Then the hard part, Doyoung was made to bow twice, the number representing the Yin energy while Jaaehyun needed to bow once, the number represents the Yang Energy. Jaehyun bowed slightly once as instructed by the priest then Doyoung had the arduous task to bow twice.  Chittaphon and Seungkwan assisted Doyoung as he lowered himself to his knees to bow, the action proved difficult with the weight of his robes. Once he was standing, he lowered to his knees again to bow. The priest was satisfied and ordered Jaehyun to bow in respect. Jaehyun did, proudly lowering to his knees and bowing until his head hand touched his palms that were laid on the mat. Then he stood on his own, a sign of a capable alpha. The priest nodded and asked Doyung to bow twice, the omega followed suit, lowering to his knees to bow shyly, both attendants assisting him with each bow. The priest asked Jaehyun to bow a third time, the alpha gracefully bowing and standing without help. And Doyoung followed with his own bow, two time more to represent his willingness to be Jaehyun’s mate.

 

Jaehyun made a shallow bow and proceeded to sit down, Seokmin and Taeil following soon after. The high table was placed in front of them separated them and Jaehyun was smiling as he eyed his mate through the table’s legs, Doyoung had difficulty sitting but Chittaphon and Seungkwan did their best to assist Doyoung to sit comfortably. Doyoung tried to lower his hands and he smiled as their eyes met, Jaehyun looked so handsome in his wedding robes. The priest instructed Seokmin to prepare the offerings for the ancestors and the retainer took a platter from the altar table and placed it on the alpha’s designated table. He poured wine and lifted it up, then poured it on the floor as an offering. Taeil then picked a food from the platter and with the same movements, offered it to the Muhanui ancestors. Once they were finished, Chittaphon stood to do the same, taking the food from the altar table and pouring wine to offer to the ancestors while Seungkwan copied Taeil and offered food.

 

 

The second cup is poured and Seokmin offered it to Jaehyun. The Alpha smiled as he took it and drank it proudly. Taeil then served him sweets and Jaehyun gladly ate them, eyeing his mate and smiling as he chewed. Doyoung blushed and Chitttaphon smiled at him, it was a normal reaction. Chittaphon poured wine for Doyoung and gently allowed him a sip with Seungkwan feeding him sweets that he shyly chewed. Jaehyun was beaming with happiness and as much as the priest would like the ceremony to be solemn, he would tolerate his prince because this is a happy moment for him, he deserves it that much. The priest then took the dried guard that was split in half; it was a special cup, one that was picked during Jaehyun’s presentation and had been kept for this day. He handed each half to Seokmin and Chittaphon, ad Taeil and Seungkwan both pouring wine for their charges to drink. Seokmin handed the gourd cup to Jaehyun who accepted it with his open palms and returned it to Seokmin Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung and He too smiled back as Seokmin approached him and made him drink the wine; Seokmin returned to his position after. Chittaphon then stood and handed the gourd to Doyoung’s awaiting palms and he noticed that the wine is plenty compared to what Seokmin just handed. Chittaphon just smiled at him as he received it and handed it to Jaehyun to drink. Jaehyun was expecting it, as the alpha, he bear the weight of the relationship, and he must drink a lot more to signify his willingness to provide for his mate. Upon Chittaphon’s return to his position, both attendants handed the gourd back to the priest who raised it up and for everyone to see and hen reunited them, signifying that the two had been bonded.

 

Jaehyun bowed shallowly once more and the priest instructed them to stand. Jaehyun stood first, excited to finally have his mate while Doyoung carefully stood, the two attendants helping him and fixing the cloth in front of him. The priest announced the that the two had been wed and bonded and both bowed to their guests who applauded.

 

“Prince Jaehyun, you may finish the bond.” The priest announced and Jaehyun walked to the center, meetng Doyoung who was blushing. Jaehyun bowed once more and Doyoung returned it.

 

“Can i?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded shyly.

 

The alpha then carefully revealed his mate’s shoulder and leaned in to leave his mark, teeth aligning perfectly to the scar left before. The guests once again applauded and Jaehyun turned to Sicheng who handed him their rings. They exchanged rings in front of everyone and Jaehyun finally leaned in to kiss his mate and seal their fate. A thunderous applause welcomed them and finally Jaehyun had rightfully and lawfully claimed his mate.

 

They walked down the aisle and guest showered them with rice grains and flower petals, and they were both smiling happily as they savored the moment. They were then led towards a chamber and Doyoung was put out of his misery as his hwarot and jukkuri were removed. The silver belt remained on his waist but with a few layers removed from him, he can walk better. Jaehyun waited for him to change and when he was done, they walked back down the aisle hand in hand.

 

 

The altar was cleared leaving two cushions and the priest welcomed them once more. Jaejoong and Yunho stood next to the priest and when both Doyoung and Jaehyun reached them, they bowed before they were allowed to kneel down into the cushions.

 

 

“As traditions and protocols of Muhanui dictates, the marriage of an alpha prince in line to the throne signifies his eligibility to be recognized. Therefore, today, we will witness the coronation of a new monarch, a legal heir to the throne of Muhanui.” The priest declares.

 

 

“I, King Yunho, presents my son Jaehyun, alpha prince of Muhanui and his mate, Omega Doyoung, to be the legal heirs of the throne. May God bestow upon them the same blessings he did to me and my ancestors.” Yunho announced and both Jaehyun and Doyoung bowed low in respect.”

 

 

Sicheng and Kun then walked towards the altar, bearing crowns made of gold and precious metals. Doyoung gasped as he looked at them, such a masterpiece Nickhun had crafted. The priest then blessed the crowns before placing them on Jaehyun and Doyoung, both then bowed to show their respect.

 

 

“People of Muhanui, I present to you your crowned prince and prince consort, his royal highnesses Jaehyun and Doyoung.” The priest announced and everyone cheered and applauded.

 

 

Jaehyun smiled wide and in the heat of the moment, he pulled Doyoung into a deep and passionate kiss, he finally got his other half.

 

                            

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Like in Yutae’s wedding I did my research and tried to be true to what the Korean traditional wedding is, including the clothes. If you find it redundant, I can’t really help it if they had to boy a lot of times because in Asian culture, bowing is a high form of respect and weddings most especially traditional one is deeply connected to respecting ancestors, culture and each other.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There will be inaccuracies in my story telling but I do hope you feel the love in the wedding created. It may look a bit boring on some parts, and I will have to apologize for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Like Yutae’s wedding, yes there will be a rated chapter because everyone needs their honeymoon. And we will meet some familiar faces in the reception.
> 
>  
> 
> happy peppero day!


	20. Where happy endings starts

Doyoung and Jaehyun were led to a pivate room while the guests were seated inside the main ballroom. Jaehyun led Doyoung towards the far back and they both bowed three times to their parents, the current leaders of Kusari and Muhanui. Jaejoong then smiled and held a handful of jujubes and chestnuts, Doyoung’s aunt held the same. Jaehyun urged Doyoung to lift his chima to catch them and Doyoung nodded and did as he was told. The two threw the jujubes and dates, and Doyoung happily tried to catch a lot of them.

 

 

“I expect a lot of grandkids then.” Yunho laughed seeing the collected nuts on Dyoung’s chima and the omega blushed.

 

 

“Of course father.” Jaehyun replied and it made the monarchs laugh loudly.

 

 

“We better get you changed to meet your guests.” Jaejoong announced and Chittaphon and Seungkwan assisted Doyoung once more to change while Jaehyun was led by Seungkwan to change as well.

 

 

Doyoung was still nervous but when he stepped out of his chambers and saw Jaehyun in his matching wedding robes, a little less full and lighter than their ceremonial robes, he was grinning happily. Jaehyun held his hand carefully and kissed his temple before they embarked towards the hall for their wedding reception. Chittaphon bid them goodbye, entrusting the crowned prince consort to his retainer and he gladly returned to his mate’s side and to the Kusarian contingent.

 

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun were greeted with applause and they went to each table to greet their guests, mostly monarchs from neighboring tribes as this is a political occasion as well.

 

 

“You both look lovely.” One king said and his mate had agreed.

 

 

Doyoung was happy, he was in cloud nine and his smile was wide.Jaehyun too was smiling wide, dimples appearing on his cheeks as he held his mate’s hand and greeted each guest with a courteous line. Once they were settled into their seats with their families, the feast started and everyone enjoyed the festivities.

 

 

“I am not disabled!” They heard a huff and when they turned it was Minseok with a hand on his hip and glaring at Prince Sehun.

 

 

“But Minseok hyung.” Sehun pouted but Minseok shook his head and waddled towards Taeyong, and they noticed the prominent bump on the omega.

 

“I am pregnant Sehun but I am capable of walking.” Minseok sassed then smiled towards Taeyong and Yuta. “It’s been a while your majesties. Sorry I couldn’t attend your wedding, the morning sickness hit me.” He informed them and both Yuta and Taeyong smiled at him.

 

 

“It’s quite fine Prince Minseok.” Taeyong replied.

 

 

“Just hyung please, I may be mated to a prince but I am not one.” Minseok smiled and glared at Sehun before he can retort. “I never got to thank you for saving me back in Safia, my sincerest gratitude to both of you, Prince Yuta and Prince Taeyong.” Minseok bowed and the two bowed as well.

 

 

“I would like to thank you too, you both saved my mate.” Sehun then offered a box wrapped in pretty cloth. “Minseok hyung made them for you.” Sehun said and Taeyong grateful received them.

 

 

“Can open it?” Taeyong asked and Minseok nodded. Taeyong smiled as he opened the gift and gasped before cooing at the pretty baby mittens and socks, “Did you knit them hyung?” Taeyong asked and Minseok smiled.

 

 

“I hope you’ll get your own bunch soon.” Minseok laughed and Yuta grinned then winked at Taeyong.

 

 

“Hopefully you won’t be as stubborn like hyung.” Sehun offered.

 

 

“I doubt that, Taeyongie is a lot different.” Yuta replied and Taeyong glared at him. “in a good way okay? You’re a strong one in fighting.” Yuta said and Taeyong smiled wide.

 

 

“Well, I deeply regret not witnessing your mating, but I am happy that you both are well in term of your relationship. And once our little one is born, expect invites.” Sehun saluted and guided his pregnant omega back to their table.

The guest left one by one, each congratulating Jaehyun and Doyoung once more before they left. Doyoung was tired but he was still smiling, this had been something he never thought he’ll experience ever, but here he was, mated to the handsomest person alive, at least in his eyes.

 

“The place is ready sire.” Seokmin informed him and Jaehyun nodded and took his mate’s hand and led him towards the gardens.

 

  
“Where are we going? We have to rest for the parade.” Doyoung announced.

 

 

‘The parade is set to happen a week after.” It was Taeyong who spoke, with Yuta next to him.

 

 

“We’re going to our playhouse.” Sicheng said, pulling Kun with him.

 

 

Doyoung looked at Jaehyun who smiled and just led him towards the winding path past the royal gardens and into the forest nearby. The moon was bright that night and it made Doyoung see the beauty Jaehyun held as they traversed the forest floor. The canopy was vast but Jaehyun was sure with his steps and when they reached a clearing, the Kusarians gasped at what they saw.

 

 

‘We don’t have a refuge but we have this.” Jaehyun announced and they all looked at aww with the tree house complex laid out for them.

 

There were three houses that are above the tallest trees and some in staggering heights. It was a beauty of nature and engineering that Doyoung was almost in tears as he looked at his mate.

 

 

“our dads and uncles built them for us when we were little, each house is for us to bring our mates to in the future.” Jaehyun explained and led Doyoung up the center wooden bridge.

 

 

“Are we spending the night here?” Yuta inquired and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“A week.” Taeyong answered as he led Yuta towards the right bridge making his alpha grin at him.

 

 

“I better take one of the lower houses then.” Kun announced but Sicheng shook his head.

 

  
“I trust you to not take advantage of me.” Sicheng smiled and they ran towards the left bridge, surprising Kun but they ended up laughing as they reached the house.

 

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed and they looked at Taeyong and Yuta who were grining at them before they entered their house, with their entourage following after them. Seugkwan and Seokmin were right behind them as well as Joshua and Vernon who they noticed were hauling a huge luggage with them.

 

Doyoung was at awe with the tree house and  Jaehyun was amazed with how beautiful Doyoung looked with wide eyes and smile. He wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist and kissed his nape. They heard Seungkwan and Seokmin urged them to get a room and they laughed at their retainers.

 

 

“Wanna bet when our retainers and gaurds admit liking each other?” Jaehyun asked and it made Doyoung laugh loudly.

 

 

“Not a chance.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun just hummed as he ueged Doyoung to walk towards their room, arms still around his mate in a back hug.

 

 

\---

 

“Are you sure about this?” Kun asked as they entered the master bedroom of Sicheng’s tree house.

 

“Of course. I trust you Kun ge.” Sicheng replied. “We are sort of mated now, so it’s okay.” Sicheng explained and Kun sighed then nodded.

 

 

“Which side?” Kun asked and Sicheng grinned.

 

 

“Left.” The omega answered and they both got ready for bed and in true Kun and Sicheng fashion, they cuddled until they felt sleepy.

 

 

Yuta and Taeyong had other things planned but Jeonghan sudden nausea had alerted everyone. The omega had been already checked and was already pregnant, and it made both Yuta and Taeyong a little more concerned for the retainer. Seuncheol just smugly told them to make their own and that made Youngho laughed.

 

 

“Well, I am not going to waste time am I?” Youngho said and pulled a grinning Chittaphon with him.

 

 

Yuta grinned while Taeyong blushed and the omega pulled his mate out of the room and towards the master bedroom. Yuta eyed the room and it definitely reflected Taeyong, clean but striking. Taeyong led him towards the window and excitedly showed the view of fireflies in on a tree, and as Yuta wrapped his arm around his omega, Taeyong bared his neck, showing his willingness to be claimed by his alpha.

 

 

“Did you imagine ending up with a person like me Taeyong?” Yuta asked and the omega hummed.

 

 

“someone similar.” Taeyong said and moaned as he felt Yuta’s soft lips on his mating mark.

 

 

“A I better Taeyong?” Yuta asked, licking the mark with his tongue.

 

“So much better than what I imagined.” Taeyogn replied and they both knew what was coming next.

 

 

\---

 

 

Doyoung was a little unsure of how they will proceed. Sure, in the temple he was a bit confident in what he had to do but jasehyun wasn’t looking at him like a predator. He shyly took a bath, he had to be extra clean for his mate, and then wore a silk robe that Jaejoong had gifted him. It was a little on the thin side but he knew that the clothing won’t even be on him longer than the time Jaehyun finished bathing. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his alpha who entered their room smirking at him, a towel on his waist and hair dripping still. He leaned in to capture Doyoung’s lips and the omega caved in and allowed the alpha to devour him.

 

 

“You’re nervous.” Jaehyun stated as he lifted Doyoung up and the omega latched his legs around the younger. “We already did this.” Jaehyun said matter-of-factly.

 

 

“You were on the verge of dying last time, this time you are fit as a bull.” Doyoung remarked, kissing his alpha on the lips as Jaehyun gently placed him back on the bed.

 

 

“And I can be gentle if you want me to.” Jaehyun smiled and that gentleness in the alpha’s features somehow calmed Doyoung.

 

 

“I will appreciate it if you do.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun ravished his omega’s lips.

 

 

“Of course. Anything for you.” Jaheyun said and slowly pulled the robes off of Doyoung.

 

 

Doyoung felt a little shy as his body was revealed to his alpha but Jaehyun reassured him that he was perfect in all things and that gave Doyoung a little more confidence to bare himself for his alpha.

 

 

“I want to taste you Doyoung, will you let me?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded, too engrossed in the feeling of his mate licking, nipping and kissing every patch oh his skin.

 

 

Jaehyun wanted to taste each and every patch of skin he could reach, mark them and taint them for the purpose of telling others off; that Doyoung is his in every aspect. And he did just that, slow torture that started with his neck, and continued towards his chest. Jaehyun sucked and fondled Doyoung’s nipples, leaving the omega breathless as he took in the heat around his sensitive nipples, and enjoying the treatment of his alpha. Jaehyun went further down, swirling his tongue into his belly button, as his hands spread his legs open. Doyoung gasped as hot breath ghosted over his cock and with a sly smirk, Jaehyun engulfed his cock making Doyoung moan.

 

 

 

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung grunted as his hips bucked. “Let me.” Doyoung grunted as Jaehyun teased him, hollowing his cheeks and deep throating him. “I want to.” Doyoung closed his eyes to try and concentrate on forming coherent sentences. “Taste you too.” Doyoung hissed as Jaehyun let go of his cock.

 

“As you wish.” Jaehyun smiled, kissing his omega before he laid on the bed.

 

 

Doyoung clambered towards Jaehyun’s but the alpha had wanted this to be two sided. So Doyoung shyly positioned himself on top of Jaehyun, his butt on display for the alpha, while his mouth took his mate’s organ into his mouth. Jaehyun hummed appreciatively as he felt the omega take him.

 

 

“Very good Doyoungie.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung hummed, his throat opening to take the alpha deeper. Jaehyun moaned and then bit Doyoung’s ass cheek to control himself. “You drive me crazy.” Jaehyun muttered and that made Doyoung swell with pride as he continued to suck the alpha.

 

 

Jaehyun regained self-control and with that, he spread the cheeks apart, exposing Doyoung’s sensitive area. He blew on it and Doyoung shivered, making Jaehyun smirk. He then licked the hole and Doyoung gagged on the cock. “Careful.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung let the cock go to look at his mate. “You liked it?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“More please.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun licked the hole again, Doyoung arched his back as the sensation traveled down his spine. “like that Jae.” Doyoung hissed and then lowered himself more for Jaehyun to use his tongue better, while he took the alpha’s cock into his mouth. 

 

 

Jaehyun licked once more before he slipped a finger into the omega. Doyoung once again choked but he continued sucking the cock while Jaehyun pushed his tongue and finger in, curling and exploring the omega in places no one can.

 

“Jae, more.” Doyoung hissed, kissing the cock in front of him while Jaehyun inserted another finger, curling it inside the omega.

 

 

“You can come anytime Doie.” Jaehyun hummed and thrusted the fingers fast inside him. That triggered the omega to rlease prematurely, panting as he was washed by a wave of pleasure. “Wow.” Jaehyun was amazed and Doyoung sat on his chest and took his cum, then coated Jaehyun’s cock before sucking it like a treat. “fuck Doie.” Jaehyun hissed and Doyoung released the alpha.

 

 

“Please.” Doyoung turned then faced his alpha, kissing him on the lips and lowering his body flushed on the younger.

 

 

“yes baby.” Jaehyun said and scampered off the bed and positioned himself behind Doyoung.

 

 

Doyoung propped his ass up and soon the Jaehyun entered him. They both knew it wasn’t their first time but they would like to think that it is special like their first time. Jaehyun filled him nicely, big alpha cock down his full ass. Jaehyun moaned as the heat enveloped his cock, and the walls tightened around him, urging him to thrust and claim the omega even more.  Jaehyun moved slowly, dragging the organ inside Doyoung in calculated speed. Doyoung moaned at the pleasure, Jaehyun was making him feel good and he was not going to hold back with it.

 

 

“you feel so good Doie.” Jaehyun moaned and Doyoung clenched his hile, making Jaehyun hiss at the sensation. “You drive me crazy.” Jaehyun rammed hard and Doyoung lost control of his arms and he fell on the bed, his face digging into the mattress. “On your side baby.” Jaehyun ordered and Doyoung wasn’t sure what happened but he  found himself on his side, leg hiked up and curling behind him and around Jaehyun’s waist as the alpha pounded inside him.

 

 

“So good.” Doyoung moaned out, gripping the sheets as he threw his head back and exposed his neck to Jaehyun. Doyoung blindly reached for JAaehyun’s hand and the apha reach it, interlacing their fingers and Doyoung drew it near him and kissed Jaehyun’s knuckles before moaning out as his prostate was hit.

 

 

“Coming.” Doyoung gasped and Jaehyun thrusted fasted and deeper making Doyoung feel his orgasm.

 

 

“You look so beautiful Doie.” Jaehyun hummed, slowling his thrust as he suck on Doyoung’s mark.

 

 

“Need your knot alpha.” Doyoung pleaded and Jaehyun was more than willing to oblige,

 

 

“Can I see you?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Want to see you.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun turned the omega so he could lay flush on the mattress.

 

 

“Open up for me.” Jaehyun instructed and Doyoung spread his legs, baring his all to Jaehyun whose cock had been proud and red, making Doyoung drool, his alpha is just perfect. “My perfect omega.” Jaehyun leaned in to kiss him and aligned himself once more to penetrate Doyoung.

 

 

He entered swiftly, pushing all his length inside the omega and pushing Doyoung to the very edge of sanity.

 

 

“Jae.. Jaehyun.” Doyoung moaned his mate’s name and made grabby hands for him.

 

Jaehyun ran his hands on Doyoung’s thighs and allowed them to wrap around his waist before leaning down to meet his omega. They locked eyes and Jaehyun interlaced their fingers, stretching them above Doyoung’s head as he kissed him breathless.

 

 

“You’re so perfect Doyoung. My perfect omega.” Jaehyun moaned as he felt Doyoung’s hips ground at him.

 

 

“Please knot me.” Doyoung was shedding tears, and Jaehyun kissed them away, licking his mate’s cheeks to taste the salty liquid that marred the perfection of Doyoung.

 

 

“Will that make you happy?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“You make me happy.” Doyoung sad and Jaehyun thrust a few times. “I love you Jaehyun.” Doyoung croaks out and Jaehyun growled and hastened his thrust.

 

Doyoung was breathless as the pace went faster and deeper. Doyoung’s grip on Jaehyun’s fingers tightened and he thrashed as the alpha pounded on him relentlessly.

 

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.’ Jaehyun buried his face on Doyoung’s neck as he thrust deeper.

 

 

Doyoung was moaning and baring his neck and he was slowly losing sanity as the pleasure was consuming his body. He begged and begged for the knot and when he felt the bite on his swollen mark, he clenched around Jaehyun and tha alpha released as his knot bloomed.

 

 

“I love you.” Jaehyun was crying and they let go of each other’s hands and Jaehyun immediately wrapped it around Dooung’s wasit while Dooung cupped his alpahs’s cheeks and leaned in for a seet kiss.

 

“I love you too.’ Doyoung said in reaffirmation then kissed his eyes, nose and lips. ‘I love you Jaehyun.” Doyoung muttered and they both smiled.

 

\------

 

Jaehyun was smiling as he looked at Doyoung peacefully sleeping. He can’t explain the happiness he is feeling now that he has Doyoung in his arms and loving him back. He could never imagine a life without him so he was thankful that they were fated to be together. He brushed the stray bangs off of his mate’s face and smiled deeper as he leaned to kiss the older on his nose. Doyoung’s nose scrunched and it made Jaehyun giggle at how cute his mate is, _His_. Saying that Doyoung was his blooms a warmth in his chest and it just felt like it completed him.

 

 

“You’re smiling, it’s creepy.” Doyoung’s voice was raspy, understandable because he just deep throated Jaehyun the night before.

 

 

“I just love you, and I can’t believe you’re mine.” Jaehyun rubbed their noses and it made Doyoung laugh. He wrapped his hands around Jaehyun and pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

“Believe it.” Doyoung said and they shared unadulterated laughter. “You took care of me well.” Doyoung said then sighed.

 

 

“Just tell me what you want baby okay?” Jaehhyun said and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Do you really see me as a beacon of light?” Doyougn asked and Jaehyun nodded.

 

 

“So you read it?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded. “You are.” Jaehyun kissed his omega once more. “When I thought I would die, I dreamt of you, it was so vivid and you were smiling. It made me hope to see that too, to see you smile. I wanted to make you smile.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung smiled wide. “You are my light, my sun, my everything Doie.” Jaehyun said and they shared a passionate kiss.

 

 

“Stake your claim then.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun smirked.

 

 

“Where?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s hands and led it down his body. Jaehyun grinned as he felt Doyoung’s inner thighs, wet with slick and semen. “You are something.” Jaehyun smirked but obeyed his omega.

 

 

Jaehyun lowered his head to suck on the area Doyoung had pointed, nipping and licking it until more slick came trickling out of the omega. Jaehyun felt Doyoung’s fingers on his scalp and it made him suck more fervently.

 

 

“Jae… Fingers.” Doyoung was breathing hard, still sensitive and it amazed Jaehyun how he drive his omega crazy.

 

 

“Just fingers?” Jaehyun asked but Doyougn shook his head.

 

 

“Start with it.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun knew what to do.

 

 

Jaehyun pried the omega open, thrusting four fingers quickly and Doyoung clenched his teeth as the pleasure build up in his gut. He wanted this, he can’t argue with it, but Jaehyun doing it eagerly like this is making him lose all control he had. He thrust his hips but Jaehyun held him in place, eventually pushing his entire fist inside the omega.

 

 

“Jae…” Doyoung’s shaky voice rang and Jaehyun stopped his mintrations. “Baby, don’t stop. Fuck that felt good.” Doyoung let out and Jaehyun chuckled.

 

 

“Really good?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung moaned as he felt the fist back inside him, he even clenched around the fist to ensure the alpha that he was enjoying it. Jaehyun hummed as he stroke Doyoung’s cock while fisting him.

 

Doyoung was thrashing badly and bucking his hips when Doyoung let out a glutural moan, a mating call. Jaehyun’s eyes dilated and he dove to claim his mate, nipping on his mark as he hastily thrust inside the omega. Doyougn was far too out of it, deep in pleasure to protest so he just held his alpha and clench around him, moaning his name over and over again to fuel the drive. Jaehyun’s knot formed inside the omega but Jaehyun still pounded hard, thrusting until Doyoung felt like he was ripped, and he probably was because he was bleeding, red trickled down his thighs that was mixed with both slick and semen.

 

 

Jaehyun finally stilled and took his omega into a lip lock, and Doyougn was smiling so wide and so bright that Jaehyun felt like air was taken out of his lungs.

 

 

“I love you Jaehyun.” Doyoung muttered and closed his eyes, resting his head on his alpha’s bare chest while Jaehyun smiled and wrapped the omega in his arms and pulled him closer to his body.

 

 

“I love you Doyoung.” Jaehyun said and kissed the top of his head in pure adoration.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: We will get to Kunwin’s mating but that doesn’t mean they can be all lovey dovey too. Kun is such a gentleman to Winwin so nothing will happen in there aside from kisses and cuddles. Though I may not say the same truth for Hanil and LuWoo because they are mated, so if they do end up doing it, well I can’t stop them.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And I have to give a little bit of update on XiuHun hahahah of course the two mated and now Minseok is pregnant! Yay for them. And Jeonghan, if you know SVT, then you’ll know who his baby is.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> DoJae Mating is a little on the romantic side contrasting to their strong persona outside their bedroom. Doyoung is a sweet omega for me if given the right environment to showcase it. Things in the past had made him build a shell, but his nature is caring and loving, and Jaehyun brought that out.
> 
>  
> 
> And I would like to thank the dojae FMV for flooding me with dojae moments, I needed that apparently.


	21. Phoenix and Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: it seems that some of you are betting who gets pregnant first, oh dear. I have to be honest, I haven’t mapped out their children yet… so… hahaah
> 
>  

 

 

\----

 

 

Taeyong was elated as he woke up to the warm breeze passing through their tree house and the warmth that surrounded him. He was pretty much naked but he loved how Yuta always took care of him, ever the gentleman that he was. He kissed his mate’s nose before he left the bed to take a quick shower, he wanted to cook for his mate like he always do now that they are mated and being in his home turf, he would show Yuta what he can do. He arrived at the communal kitchen and was surprised to see Kun rubbing sleep from his eyes. The younger greeted him and Taeyong chuckled, it seems that the two of them will have kitchen encounters even in Muhanui.

 

“Did you sleep with Sicheng?” Taeyong asked and Kun blushed at that but nodded.

 

 

“Sleep as in lie next to him because he wouldn’t let me go.” Kun clarified and Taeyong laughed, of course Kusarian value their mates so much.

 

“You have to get used to it, you are to mate him.” Taeyong pointed out and Kun nodded, helping Taeyong prepare breakfast for everyone except Jaehyun, Doyoung will take care of his mate’s breakfast as per tradition.

 

 

“Kun ge, why did you wake up early?” Sicheng’s sleepy voice flitted and they both looked at the omega pouting as he entered the kitchen.

 

 

“Taeyongie why are you awake at such hour?” Yuta followed after and the two chuckled seeing them looking adorable.

 

 

“Sleep more Sicheng.” Kun said and Yuta pulled the omega to sit down and rest his head on him, he cared for his brother-in-law that way.

 

 

The two continued to cook when Taeil and Jungwoo came to the kitchen, offering to help them but the monarchs refused, they can manage.

 

 

“No offense Sicheng, but shouldn’t you be learning how to cook? You have to cook for Prince Kun when you mate.” Taeil poked his charge and Sicheng swatted him away.

 

 

“He has a point.” Jungwoo added, pulling some cups to start on making coffee.

 

 

“What? Oh fudge Kun Ge, sit down here, I’ll help Taeyong hyung cook!” Sicheng bolted up and pulled Kun away from the chopping board and grabbed the knife the alpha was holding.

 

 

“It’s not necessary.” Kun reminded his mate but Sicheng shook his head.

 

“I can do this at least. Just for one breakfast, at least let me do that?” Sicheng pleaded and Kun sighed then nodded.

 

 

“He’s all yours Taeyong hyung.” Kun said as he washed his hands and left the brothers to cook while he sat next to Yuta. ‘How’s Jeonghan hyung going?” Kun asked Yuta who hummed before ruffling his brother’s hair.

 

 

“A bit better, but we don’t want him tired.” Yuta said and thanked Jungwoo for the coffee.

 

 

“It’s about time they get pregnant. Which reminds me, what about you Taeil hyung, not planning on having one yet?” Kun asked Taeil who looked offended.

 

 

‘Not until after I married that big baby.” Taeil pointed to Sicheng who fake sobbed. “oh stop it, you are a big baby and I am relieved Prince Kun had the patience to handle you.” Taeil said and drank his coffee.

 

 

“It’s what mates are for.” Kun answered and Sicheng beamed at that.

 

 

When breakfast was almost done, Doyoung came limping in with Seungkwan and Seokmin trying to stop the omega from walking too fast. Taeyong smiled at a blushing Doyoung but offered counter space while Taeil fetched a warm drink for him.

 

 

“I am fine Seungkwan, please, I am just going to cook breakfast.” Doyoung pacified his retainer and the younger omega pouted but sat next to Jungwoo and leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder while Seokmin did the same to Taeil.

 

 

“For the record, you’re loud.” Seokmin blurted out and Doyoung hissed at him, holding the knife threateningly but Taeyong and Sicheng held him back.

 

 

 

“If this is how omegas are in the kitchen then I’m gladly staying out of it.” Yuta remarked and Kun laughed next to him.

 

 

“Give Doyoung some slack, he had to make breakfast for Jaehyun.” Kun said and Doyoung smiled at his cousin.

 

 

“You did not eve soundproof your treehouses.” Doyoung hissed as he sliced some onions.

 

 

“Sorry, didn’t see the use for it.” Taeyong shrugged.

 

 

“You’re both lucky the refuge is sound proofed.” Doyougn sliced the vegetables harshly but when he caught a whiff of his alpha’s scent filtering through the kitchen, he smiled and acted like a domesticated omega.

 

 

“Doie!” Jaehyun brightly greeted his omega and Sicheng huffed.

 

 

“Great, you only see Doyoung hyung, not the others.” His twin retorted and it made Jaehyun laugh.

 

 

“Don’t bring your brothers on your honeymoon.” Doyougn groaned and Taeyong patted his shoulder.

 

 

“Who’s bringing the food to Jeonghan?” Taeyong asked and all retainers stood and grabbed their share and scurried away from the monarchs. “I guess it’s just us then. Taeyong chuckled as he placed a plate in front of Yuta while Sicheng did the same to Kun.

 

 

Jaehyun smiled and gestured for them to eat but they shook their heads to wait for Doyoung to finish. It took a couple of minutes and when Doyoung was done, Jaehyun was absolutely blown away with it. Jaehyun pulled his mate onto his lap and Doyoung blushed.

 

 

“The wood is hard Doie, it will hurt.” Jaehyun whispered and Doyoung’s blush deepened.

 

 

They ate in relative silence and somehow Kun and Sicheng felt a little awkward with the two mated couples. Kun cleared his throat and the four looked at him. “I know that you just mated but I would really appreciate it if you prepare Sicheng.” Kun turned to Doyoung who smiled wide.

 

 

“Of course I will. I know that you wanted the Han ceremony and in contrast to Yuta hyung’s ceremony, this is far more elaborate and taxing.” Doyoung replied. “And get your squad ready because I have Wonwoo and Jihoon with me.” Doyoung had an evil glint and Kun had to laugh nervously.

 

 

 

“I’ll see you in a couple of months then?” Kun turned to Sicheng and the omega smiled wide and nodded.

 

 

Upon their return to the castle, everyone was fussing over Doyoung and Jaehyun growled at them to stay away from his mate. His father raised a brow and took hold of Doyoung and pulled him into a room without question. Jaehyun growled but Yunho growled back making the king laugh at his son.

 

 

“You have a lifetime to share with Doyoung, your father is just going to make sure that you did not harm your mate.” Yunho assured him.

 

 

“Why would I harm my mate?” Jaehyun asked and Yunho laughed.

 

 

“You’re not exactly small Jaehyun, I would know because Jaejoong limped for a week after our wedding.” Yunho winked and it flustered Jaehyun.

 

 

“Appa!” Jaehyun whined but Yunho could only laugh.

 

 

 

Doyoung was blushing as he bared his butt to Jaejoong who was cursing his son and his mate for being gifted in the reproduction department. He hissed and tears weled up as Jaejoong applied antiseptic to his ripped hole, all the while, the King consort apologized in behalf of his son. Once done and Doyoung was seated on a fluffy chair with hot packs to ease the pain, Jaejoong siled at him and kissed his forehead, truly welcoming him as the prince consort.

 

 

“It’s not your first but Jaehyun still managed to hurt you like this.” Jaejoong sighed and Doyoung flushed bright red.

 

 

‘Well he is well endowed.” Doyoung said and it made Jaejoong laugh.

 

 

“They both are. Runs in the bloodline. It’s the ‘Jung’ Package” Jaejoong quoted and it made Doyoung laugh. “You can refuse my horny son okay, you’re not his baby maker or a toy he could use to relieve himself.” Jaejoong reminded Doyoung and the younger nodded, he sure is Jaehyun won’t think of him that way, almost dying for a sex toy sure wasn’t worth it. ‘And don’t be pressured about having children okay?” Jaeoong said and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“We hope to have them when we’re both ready.” Doyoung assured him and Jaejoong smiled happily.

 

The Kusarian contingent returned home and as soon as they caught up with their rest, Yuta had ordered that everyone be on their toes for Kun’s mating. The younger groaned but his chosen ceremony is indeed grand and detailed. Soonyoung assured his cousin that they will be performing their best and Junhui assured his brother that every detail was checked and followed.

 

Since Jeonghan wasn’t able to lead the preparations, it was Chitapphon who assumed responsibilities with Jungwoo assisting him. They made sure that the robes and utensils were perfect that Jeonghan beamed with pride. Halfway through the preparation, Doyoung arrived back in Kusari with a smile that sent shivers down Yuta’s spine because he knew, his cousin had something sinister planned for him.

 

 

Doyoung marched toward Jeonghan who was organizing the wooden crates that will hold Kun’ gift for Sicheng and the omega beamed with a smile seeing the younger. Doyoung hugged Jeonghan and patted his slightly bulging tummy and Doyoung was excited to have his own someday.

 

“So you’ve decided on the plan?” Jaeonghan asked and Doyoung nodded which made Jeonghan grin and then gather the omegas, monarchs and retainers.

 

 

“So the Han ceremony is a little more elaborate than the Nihongo Ceremony.” Doyoung started and then grinned at his squad of omegas. “one of which is that the alpha must prove himself worthy for the omega’s hand and not in the brutal display of power but of obedience and loyalty.” Doyoung said and the Muhanui omegas nodded. “so, this is where we come in, on the day of Kun and Sicheng’s mating, each one of us must give the alphas a specific task to overcome, it can vary and you can choose to let Kun or his entourage do them. I already discussed this with Sicheng and he is ecstatic to implement the plan.” Doyoung further explained but was soon stopped when Chittaphon had a fainting spell.

 

 

Fortunately, Wonwoo was with them and cheked up on him. He assured that Chittaphon was fine but had called Youngho to fetch his mate to allow him to rest. But as the doors to their meeting room closed, they heard a scream of joy and they all exchanged wide smiles, the omega was also pregnant.

 

 

“Woah, so it’s pressure on Taeyong hyung?” Jungwoo mused but Taeyong snarled at him.

 

 

“We’ll have ours in the right time.” Taeyong stuck out his tongue and everyone just laughed and continued with the meeting.

 

 

Jungwoo was preparing the room from one of the nearby guest houses, because the Han tradition dictates that the alpha fetch his mate from their house and bring them to their own house, and traveling to Muhanui would take them days so they had to improvise. Taeyong popped in the room and was impressed with how Jungwoo spared nothing to make the room perfect for Sicheng.

 

“You did well Jungwoo.” Taeyong praised the retainer who smiled wide at the prince.

 

 

“I want to make Prince Sicheng comfortable.’ Jungwoo answered.

 

 

“Are you nervous about the mating?” Taeyong asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

 

“I like your brother Taeyong hyung, but it will still be an adjustment since I have to take care of Prince Sicheng too aside from Kun hyung.” Jungwoo confessed and Taeyong understood.

 

 

“Take it as your practice to parenthood.” Taeyong joked and it made Jungwoo laugh.

 

 

\---- 

 

 

Yuta was nervous as the days passed by and it amused his brothers to no end. Kun was just there looking all cool like a cucumber while his older brother pull his hair out with what Doyoung had planned for him.

 

 

“You don’t understand, this is Doyoung’s revenge we are talking about!” Yuta hissed. “Why did you have to choose the Han Ceremony.” Yuta groaned and Kun just chuckled as Junhui placed money on red evelopes.

 

“Why are you all chill?” Yuta groaned and Junhui raised a brow.

 

 

“let the omegas have their fun. I am sure this is the main reason Kun chose the Han way.” Junhui said and Kun winked.

 

 

“Of course.” Yuta groaned once more. “Because your mate is childish.” Yuta said and looked at Kun. “In a good way okay, he’s playful and you want to be a little playful. I get it.” Yuta smiled at his brother.

 

 

“You’re the romantic one, I am the playful one.” Kun informed him and Yuta laughed.

 

 

“Oh well, for the sake of it, and besides, they won’t go too far right, we don’t want a wedding and a funeral to happen at the same day.” Yuta said and hugged Kun. “The things I do for you.” Yuta said and Kun punched his brother lightly.

 

 

“The things I do for you too.” He retaliated.

 

 

“Okay, include me in the hug, I am your brother too.” Junhui whined and Yuta gestured for him to come and they hugged each other tightly.

 

 

\---

 

Sicheng arrived a few days for the ceremony and was surprised that he was led to a guest house instead of the palace. But Doyoung reassured him that it was part of the mating ceremony. So Sicheng made himself comfortable and tried to calm his nerves down. Jaejoong and Yunho were emotional when they left Muhanui but Sicheng assured them that he will be fine and that he’ll take care of himself and his mate.

 

Taeyong greeted his brother and Sicheng was wide eyed as he looked at Chittaphon in what looked like larger robes and Youngho guarding over his mate like a hound dog. Chittaphon smiled at Sicheng and that was enough to make the younger omega t jump up and down like a rabbit and squeal.

 

 

“You’re pregnant! You’re pregnant!” Sicheng chanted and Youngho had to laugh as he watch the prince act all childish.

 

 

“Yes I am Prince Sicheng.” Chittaphon chuckled and Sicheng congratulated them both. “I can’t wait to get pregnant!” Sicheng mused and Doyoung clicked his tongue.

 

 

“Excuse me, fall in line, you have two older omegas waiting to get pregnant, three if you count Taeil hyung.” Doyoung said and Taeil rubbed his temples.

 

 

“I’ll gladly get pregnant as soon as Sicheng is mated.” Taeil announced and Hansol was grinning next to his mate. “Yes Hansol, stop looking like a creep.” Taeil nudged his mate and the alpha wrapped his arm around the smaller omega and twirled him around, eliciting a laugh from the omega.

 

 

 

\-----

 

Sicheng woke up at the break of dawn for his mating ceremony. He knew that the omegan entourage had slept in the guest house and he grinned as he imagined what hell his brother nd brothers-in-law will go through for his hand. There was a knock on the door and Taeil came with a special cup and sweets in a tray. Sicheng recognized the aroma and he met his retainer and picked up and note that came along with the hot cocoa. He smiled as he read Kun’s note and took the drink.

 

 

“He’s super sweet isn’t he?” Taeil cooed and Sicheng blushed and nodded.

 

 

“I am so in love with him.” Sicheng fawned and Taeil can’t help but smile at his charge. Sicheng maybe childish but deep down, Taeil knew that his charge matured little by little to be a worthy omega for Kun.

 

 

“I aready ran a bath for you, you’ll need it before the long day ahead of you.” Taeil reminded him and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“Can I write him back a note” Sicheng asked and Taeil nodded, grabbing a familiar stationary from his pocket and handed it to his charge. Sicheng diligently wrote his note and sealed it with a kiss before handing it back to Taeil.

 

A little after an hour, there was another knock and this time, Taeil was with Seungkwan and Chittaphon as well as Doyoung and Taeyong who brought Sicheng’s wedding robes and accessories. Sicheng’s face lit up as he looked at the items and he smiled before hugging each brother and retainer, careful with Chittaphon because he was pregnant.

 

 

Sicheng sat on his vanity and allowed Chittaphon to doll him up, adding the slightes pink on his cheeks and red on his lips. He smiled as Taeil expertly combed his hair back and with careful directions from Doyoung, he was made to look like a Kusarian bride. The final detail was a red ribbon tied a the base of Sicheng’s hair, something of significant importance to the later part of their ceremony.

 

 

“He looks really different.” Taeyong chuckled and Doyoung agreed.

 

  
“Aren’t we three looked different for our wedding day?” Doyoung asked and Taeyong chuckled.

 

 

“It is rather unfair that Sicheng’s wedding robes are fairly lighter than ours.” Taeyong complained and Doyoung nodded in agreement.

 

 

“It’s one of the reasons why Kun chose the Han ceremony, Sicheng won’t drown on layers.” Doyoung said as he placed oranate jewelry on Sicheng’s hair.

 

 

Once he was done, Sicheng wore his xuanduan. It has a white bottom skirt and a red overcoat with ornate gold designs. Doyoung explained that the phoenix design is meant to represent the omega, a sign of fertility while Kun will be wearing the dragon, a sign of an alpha and power. Once he was ready, he was made to sit on the bed as Taeyong and Doyoung hid his shoes, a challenge for Kun to find later. He slipped on his old slippers was led to the family hall where Jaejoong and Yunho were waiting.

 

Jaejoong and Yunho were emotional as Sicheng entered the family hall and they gave their youngest a tight embrace and a kiss on the temple. They are going to give their youngest away and it was a bittersweet moment. Sicheng bowed to his parents, lowering his body to the floor and Jaejoong broke into tears as he placed a silver necklace on his son.

 

 

“You’ve grown up well Sicheng, make your mate the happiest okay?” Jaejoong reminded him and Sicheng nodded with a smile.

 

 

Sicheng then went back to his room and sat on the bed to wait, and Taeil discarded his old slippers, a sign that he will no longer return as a Muhanuinian.

 

 

\---

 

Kun was smiling wide as he took the note Hansol had brought in from his mate. He read the note and kept it in his drawer as Jungwoo and Jeonghan came to help him dress up for the ceremony. He changed into his Xuanduan, a bold black with striking red. Jeonghan fixed the sashes and affied the Kusarian emblem made of jade on his waist band before assisting Jungwoo to secure the Mianguan on his head, a symbol of his high status in the tribe. He thanked the two omegas and followed them out to the main hall where the reigning monarch were seated.

 

Jihoon had sounded the gong to signal the start of the ceremony and Kun stepped into the hall followed by Jungwoo and Jeonghan then stopped in front of his parents. He lowered his body to bow in respect and both his parents acknowledge him. Jungwoo then handed Junhui a tray of wooden geese and the alpha presented it to Kun and the twin bowed once more in recognition of his mating.

 

Kun then approached his mother and the old queen placed a necklace on his son, signify their family’s blessing for the union. “Bring back your omega.” She said and Kun nodded with a smile.

 

 

The drums were played and Kun walked out of the palace to board a horse. Soonyoung and Jihoon were at the forefront to play the drums while Kun followed, riding his majestic horse. Right behind him is the omegan sedan chair covered in red cloth and were carried by the royal guards Youngho, Seungcheol, Joshua and Yukhei followed by Kun’s entourage of alphas, Yuta, Jaehyun, Junhui, Hansol, Vernon and Mingyu.

 

 

Once they were at the guest house, Kun made his presence know and knocked on the gate. They heard a shout from the other side and Junhui stepped in to hand in a couple of red envelopes as bribe. The gates opened but in front of them were the omegas who were smirking at them; Jihoon left Soonyoung’s side to join his fellow omegas.

 

 

“Who dare ask for Sicheng’s hand in marriage?” Doyoung asked and Yuta rolled his eyes.

 

 

“It is I, Kun, 2nd prince of Kusari.” Kun said and bowed.

 

 

“Prove to us that you are capable.” Doyoung smirked and Seungkwan came in front and asked Kun to draw out a scroll.

 

 

Kun did as he was told and he read the challenge aloud. He laughed as he asked for a bow and arrow then called out Junhui. His twin gladly took the challenge and as Wonwoo threw three apples into the air, Junhui expertly hit them dead center. Kun continued to draw out the scrolls and laughed as he got Yukhei to do push ups while Jungwoo sat on his back. Yuta groaned when he was asked to do a challenge but when Taeyong stepped up to greet him, he smirked, cracked his knuckles and tried his best to split the apples in half, impressing Taeyong.

 

 

“Jaehyun, your turn.” Kun said and the alpha stepped up and met Doyoung who was smiling wide. He took the sword from his mate’s hands and then faced one of the gaurds to battle. It was an easy task and Jaehyun winked at Doyoung after he emerged victorious.

 

 

But the last challenge was for Kun. In a scroll there were kiss marks and he was made to pick out Sicheng’s kiss mark to proceed. Kun smirked and pointed to the one at the far left corner and Doyoung laughed and nodded; Kun was proud that he could identify his omega.

 

 

“You can’t proceed without the gifts.” Taeyong warned and Kun nodded.

 

One by one the alphas lined up, carrying wooden crates filled with various items: From silks to jewelry, to gold and even sweets. Taeyong walked to check each item and when he returned to Kun, he asked from more red envelopes. Kun sighed and handed them each a thick envelope and was soon led inside the house and towards Sicheng’s room. Yuta handed his brother a bouquet of roses and Kun knelt in front of Sicheng and offered the bouquet. Sicheng shook his head playfully and Kun laughed, they are going to play even more.

 

 

“Sing for Me Prince Kun.” Sicheng demanded and Kun stood and did as he was told. Everyone went silent as they listened to the alpha sang a love song to his omega, of how a bright moon represents his heart. Sicheng swooned and as the alpha once again fell into his knees and offered the bouquet, Sicheng nodded and accepted it.

 

“You must find his shoes.” Doyoung said and Kun gladly searched the room for the shoes.

 

He successfully found one inside a drawer but had difficulty finding the other pair. He huffed but looking at Sicheng, he knew Doyoung played a trick. So Kun lifted the robe carefully and true to his gut feels, Sicheng was already wearing the other pair. Kun huffed but smiled as he fitted the other shoe and helped Sicheng to stand. Jungwoo handed Kun a red silk sash with a jade pendant in the middle, and extended the sash for Sicheng to hold before Kun led his mate out of the room and towards the family hall.

 

Sicheng and Kun bowed as they met Jaejoong and Yunho, the two acknowledging them as to be mated. Jungwoo then offered a tray of tea to Sicheng who then handed one to his father, while Taeil offered one to Kun, the alpha offered it to Jaejoong.

 

 

“We bless you as a couple, to be mates for as long as you shall live.” Yunho announced and raised his cup with his mate then drank the tea, Kun and Sicheng bowed to thank them and Yunho took a red envelope and handed it to Sicheng.

 

 

They then movedpay their respect to Changmin and Kun served the tea to the alpha. Changmin smiled and took the tea, blessing them and offering them a red envelope as a sign of his approval to their mating. And finally, Kun and Sicheng bowed to  Jaehyun and Doyoung, the crowned prince and consort of Muhanui Jaehyun accepted the tea from Kun while Doyoung accepted his from Sicheng, They raised the cup and gave their blessings and in turn handed the two a red envelope.

 

 

Once done with the tea ceremony, Kun and Sicheng held the red silk sash again and Kun led the omega out of the house and helped him board the sedan chair. Taeyong fixed a red veil on Sicheng before the gongs were played and cymbals clang as they led the procession back towards the palace where the entrance was adecorated in bright red cloths and a red carpet doned the entrance.

 

 

 

Kun had helped Sicheng out of the Sedan upon their arrival and held the sash carefully to lead him inside. Jungwoo and Taeil approached Sicheng and handed him a vase and a mirror and helped him as they made their way to cross two obstacles. As Kun led in front, Sicheng was made aware that he should step over the first obstacle, a tray of burning coals followed by a saddle to protect the omega from evil’s harm.

 

Once they were inside, they made their way towards the main hall where the old Kusarian monarchs waited for them. Kun and Sicheng bowed in respect and the monarch acknowledged them as mates. Jeonghan and Chittaphon assisted in handing the tea, to which Kun and Sicheng served to Kun’s parents.

 

 

“My dear child, hold your mate’s hand and face each battle together.” Kun’s father blessed them and drank the tea, offering Kun a red envelope to keep.

 

After Kun’s parents, Kun and Sicheng bowed to Yuta and Taeyong, the crowned prince of Kusari, and offered them tea. Yuta smiled upon them and gave them his blessing, and he too handed a red envelope. The couple also served tea to Junhui and Soonyoung, although younger than Kun, as a sign of respect to the ruling tribe alphas.

 

 

Once they were done, Kun and Sicheng were led to a side room to put on their bright red and gold overcoats, where a dragon and a phoenix were embroidered, a sign of union and mating. The procession to the temple was led by Jihoon and Soonyoung, sounding the gong a few times.

 

The head shaman bowed to them and led them inside, stopping to bow at the altar. Two junior shamans brought out a scroll and opened it to allow the head shaman to say their prayers. The place was solemn as the shaman asked for the spirits’ and ancestors’ blessing for Kun and Sicheng, to be accepted as mates and to be gifted a family of their own. Once they were done, The shaman asked Sicheng and Kun to pay respect, and the couple bowed in front of the altar three times, before bowing to each other three times.

 

 

The junior shaman walked towards Kun with a bowl of water, and Kun washed his hands and dried them with a towel the other junior shaman offered. Sicheng was also offered the bowl of water, and the omega diligently ashed and dried his hands. They were then asked to sit on either side of the low table set in front of the altar, Jungwoo and Taeil joining them to assist their charges. Seungkwan handed a tray of food and both Taeil and jungwoo placed a morsel of food on Sicheng’s and Kun’s plates. The two picked up the food and ate them, covering their faces with the long sleeves of their robes.

 

 

“Did you made them?” Sicheng mouthed and Kun smiled and nodded.

 

 

The head shaman cleared her throat and Kun suppressed a chuckle. Minghao then handed a gourd cup connected by a red ribbon, while Seokmin poured the wine on them. Taeil handed his cup to Sicheng while Jungwoo handed his to Kun. The mates exchanged glances before taking a sip with their sleevs covering their faces, then handed it back to their retainers. Taeil and Jungwoo switched cups and offered it back to them to drink. Both Kun and Sicheng emptied the cup once more, covering their faces with their sleeves, before returning it to their retainers. Jungwoo then took the gourd cup and he wind the red ribbon around it and placed it back into the tray which Minghao took back.

 

The shaman then asked Kun to take the ribbon off of the omega’s hair and Sicheng smiled as Kun did as he was told. Kun stood up with the help of Jungwoo and then approached his omega. He then took off the ribbon and handed it back to a junior shaman before he sat back and smiled at Sicheng. The head shaman then instructed her juniors to cut a piece of hair from both alpha and omega. The two juniors clipped a few strands and joined them with the red ribbon Kun just took off from Sicheng, Once the hairs were tied together, the junior shaman kept it in a red pouch and handed it to Jungwoo to give to the couple later.

 

The two were then asked to stand up for their vows and Sicheng was smiling wide as he faced Kun. Sicheng took a deep breath to recite what Doyoung had told him before hand, and so he confidently spoke in declaration of his submission to his alpha.

 

‘I, Sicheng, Omega Prince of Muhanui, humbly ask Kun, Alpha Prince of Kusari, to accept me as his mate. I vow to serve him, and only him as my alpha and husband and the father of our future children.” Sicheng said and Kun smiled wide and nodded.

 

 

“I, Kun, Alpha Prince of Kusari, accepts Sicheng, Omega Prince of Muhanui, as my mate to love and protect.” Kun replied and the head shaman asked her junior shamans for a large scroll.

 

 

Kun took Sicheng’s hand and they both pressed a hand on a padded ink and then pressed their hands on the scroll, indicating their seal for their mating. Once their hands were cleaned, Kun took a jade ring from Jungwoo and inserted it on Sicheng’s left finger. Sicheng then loosened his robe and bared his neck and shoulder for Kun to mark. Kun, being the gentleman that he is, kissed Sicheng’s hand first, then his forehead, before locking their lips, kissing his omega sweetly and finally marking the omega, claiming him as his official mate.

 

 

Their family cheered them on and after they left the temple, Sicheng pulled Kun into a liplock which surprised the alpha but he just wrapped his arm around the omega’s waist and drew him near his body  to deepen the kiss.

 

 

“It’s not even a whole five minutes Sicheng.” Taeil groaned but Hansol pulled him into a kiss to stop him and everyone had to laugh at their antics.

 

 

“I love you.” Kun whispered into Sicheng’s ears and the omega blushed and kissed Kun once more.

 

 

“I love you too.” He replied and the smile on Kun’s face was as bright as the morning sun.

 

 

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: so my rl sis was bugging me to update this and put the winkun chapter… so here it goes. Also, the wedding depicted here is a mix of traditional and modern practices. Traditional Han ceremony don’t really have the bride’s family testing the groom of sorts. But I watched modern wedding videos including that so I just figured it would be fun to have them in here to reflect the playfulness and childishness of Sicheng. It is a stark contrast of Yuta’s Japanese wedding because that was very solemn and intimate.
> 
>  
> 
> While watching wedding videos in YT, it made me realize how similar traditions were and how it really revolved to the paying respect and gratitude to parents and ancestors. So there are a lot of bowing and it gets repetitive.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, It is actually pretty nice to learn about different cultures so if you have time, go and browse some wedding videos and coo at the beauty of being in love.
> 
>  
> 
> The song Kun sang for Sicheng is “The Moon Represents My Heart” it is a classic Chinese song comparing a love to the moon, to which the Chinese greatly associates with as an important symbol. (And that is why I also ship Taeil and Sicheng, because the Moon in Taeil shows how he is loyal to Winwin)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> With that said, I guess we are now down to 2 more chapters before we close this story.


	22. Break Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well here goes the awaited winkun mating ^^

 

 

 

\-----

Once they all reached the main hall, Jungwoo presented Kun with the fur coat and Sicheng’s eyes brightened as he saw the familiar red fur of the artic wolf. “Aka will protect you.” Kun announced and soon wore it around the omega, the wolf’s head covering him to protect him from harm. Sicheng smiled wide and kissed his alpha and Kun chuckled at his omega. SIcheng noticed that Taeyong had worn his coat as well, and Doyoung had his siler belt with the gray feathers. Kun leaned in to whisper into his ears, and Sicheng nodded at the explanation, it was protocol.

 

 

 

The celebratory diner was filled with laughter and innuendos, to betting what ten and Jeonghan’s children would be like and if they would look like their fathers. Then Doyoung teased his retainer Seungkwan with Vernon and the alpha just blinked at him and told him that he was actually thinking of courting Seungkwan some time soon, after all the wedding celebration died down, effectively making the omega blush scarlet.

 

 

“Well Joshua hyung surely did make progress.” Jaehyun nodded to the alpha gard who smiled and nodded back, holding Seokmin closer to him and the omega blushed but laughed nonetheless.

 

 

“Wow, everyone is getting together.” Kun chuckled and Sicheng laughed next to him.

 

 

After their dinner, Sicheng and Kun bid their farewell and the alpha led his omega down the stone path and towards the refuge. Sicheng was excited to finally come to the refuge and his widened as the stone wall opened. Kun had led him down the hallway and as they reached the fire pit, Sicheng was squealing.

 

“Please reserve the screaming in the bedroom.” Taeil sighed behind them and Kun laughed as he led Sicheng to their room.

 

 

“Do you ned Taeil to help you change?” Kun asked and Sicheng shook his head and dismissed his retainer.

 

 

“Go and make babies hyung!” Sicheng waved at Taeil who rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at the couple.

 

 

“Take care of my charge prince Kun.” Taeil said and bowed, hearing Kun’s assurance before he let them be.

 

“I am sure you want to take a bath first?” Kun asked and Sicheng nodded. Kun helped the omega out of the fur coat and he folded it gently before placing it on an arm chair.

 

 

“Join me?” Sicheng asked playfully and Kun laughed but allowed himself to be pulled into the bathroom.

 

Sicheng faced his alpha and kissed him passionately and Kun kissed back with vigor that it took their breaths away. They have been waiting for it for a long time and finally, they can share each other without limitations. Kun kissed down Sicheng’s neck and the omega rutted his hips on Kun while moaning. He wanted this and he can’t wait to be wrecked.

 

“You sure you want it here?” Kun asked and Sichneg nodded, pushing his body off of his mate to remove his robes.

 

Kun licked his lips as he watched Sicheng stepped out of his robes and then stepped into the tub half filled with water. Sicheng motioned for Kun to join him and Kun let his robe fall on to the floor as he joined his mate. They kissed fervently while their hands roamed each other’s body, pulling each other as close to their bodies as possible.  Sicheng then reached into Kun’s cock and stroke it, the alpha moaning through the kiss. When Sicheng was about to kneel, Kun turned him around and pulled his butt close to his body. Sicheng gasped but bent down to grab the tub’s edge as he felt Kun’s cock between his ass cheeks. He moaned as he moved his hips up and down,, the cock rubbing between his cheeks and teasing his hole.

 

 

“Break me Kun  ge.” Sicheng moaned and with the go signal, Kun aligned his cock into Sicheng’s hole and thrusted inside. Sicheng gasped and cried out in pain as Kun inched his way inside the omega.

 

 

“Relax for me baby.” Kun’s voice was laced with concern as he watched blood slowly drip down Sicheng’s hole.

 

 

Sicheng took labored breaths but he managed to loosen up a bit and Kun slid it easier but not it was still painful. Kun moaned as he bottomed out and pulled Sicheng’s body up towards him and they kissed as Kun stroke tha omega’s cock. Sicheng moaned as he broke the kiss and bared his neck for Kun to nibble on.

 

 

“I will hurt you, so feel free to hurt me too.’ Kun said and  he forced Sicheng towards the edge of the tub and his bod was flushed on the wall.

 

 

Sicheng placed both hands on the wall to somehow brace himself as Kun gripped his hips and started thrusting inside the omega.  It was painful and Sicheng cried out, but it was a pain he wanted and craved, he wanted Kun to break him like a fragile doll, and push him to the limits and his breaking point. Kun slowly found his pace and when he felt Sicheng was tolerating the pain, he quickened his pace and thrusted more forecefully that Sicheng’s body was flushed on the wall, knees almost buckling with how good he was feeling.

 

 

Kun found his rhthym and Sicheng was moaning now, enjoying being wrecked by his alpha and claiming him with force. People treated him like a doll but Kun was doing the exact opposite and it made him feel so good, to feel like an omega submitting to his alpha, to be claimed in the most intimate way. Sicheng yelped when Kun suddenly grabbed both his thighs and lifted them.

 

 

“You’re flexible right?” Kun asked and Sicheng moaned as he felt the cock slide inside him.

 

“Yes.”  He moaned out loud, his body enjoying the things Kun was doing. His hands slipped from the wall but Kun supported him, strong alpha hands under his thighs as Kun thrusted inside him fast and steady.

 

 

Kun then placed his legs down and tugged at his hips, pulling him away from the wall and Sicheng gripped the tub’s edge as he lifted his ass for Kun to thrust into. Kun was moaning and reeling with pleasure, enjoying how Sicheng clench and unclench around him. He loved Sicheng’s thin body and loved it  even more because he was breaking him. Kun Steadied his hips and spanked Sicheng, the omega moaned loudly then he moved his hips to as he clamped his walls around his alpha’s cock.

 

 

“Like that Sicheng.” Kun breathed out and Sicheng move hhis hips faster. “I want to make a mess.” Kun muttered and he pulled out of Sicheng.  

 

 

Kun then immersed himself into the water and Sicheng followed him, kissing his alpha as he went down, his hole aligning with Kun’s cock. “You’re so good.” Sicheng moaned out as the cock entered him. He knelt on the tub to get leverage and then moved his hips, bouncing on the cock as water splashed around them.

 

 

“You’re perfect Sicheng.” Kun groaned, fingers holding the omega’s hips and digging onto the skin. “My perfect omega.” Kun hissed and Sicheng cried out as he bounced faster, cock hitting his prostate and sending him pleasure down his spine.

 

“There!” Sicheng moaned out and Kun steadied Sicheng as he thrust inside the omega. “Make me come. Please.” Sicheng moaned out and Kun thrust faster until the omega screamed came shooting ribbons of semen. “So good. So good.” Sicheng moaned out as he collapsed into Kun and the alpha stroke his hair.

 

“You okay?” Kun asked and Sicheng nodded.

 

 

“Want your knot.” Sicheng replied, kissing Kun and making the alpha chuckle.

 

 

“Not here though.” Kun said and he gently stood from the tub and Sicheng latched his legs around the alpha as Kun exited the tub and bathroom, dripping water trails as he go.

 

 

Kun placed his omega down on the bed and took out his cock, earning a protest from Sicheng. “On your fours baby.” Kun instructed and Sicheng flipped over and did as he was told. Kun then spread his omega’s cheeks apart and then licked his hole, sending shivers down Sicheng’s spine and making him moan. Kun thrust his tongue inside the omega and Sicheng moaned at it.

 

 

“Yes. Yes.” Sicheng was getting lost in the feeling of the wet muscle inside him. “Your cock alpha. Please.” Sicheng moaned and Kun complied, thrusting his cock inside the omega in a split second.

 

Kun pulled Sicheng close to his body, both kneeling on the bed as Kun thrusted inside him. Sicheng moaned loaudly as Kun moved his hips. Kun loved hearing Sicheng lose himself with every thrust, and he made it a point to hit his omega’s prostate. He enjoyed it, hos sicheng’s body curved to each touch and kiss, how his walls clench around his cock every single time he thrust too deep and too hard. Sicheng was perfect, and he was Kun’s perfect omega.

 

 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Sicheng whined and he moved his hips to meet Kun. And although he just came a few minutes in the tub, he came seconds after Kun thrusted too deep and hit his protate with such force.

 

 

“I will break you SIcheng.” Kun growled and Sicheng was flipped over and both ankles were tied with some cloth Sicheng never knew where Kun got. Kun then pushed the omega’s legs towards his oen body and he thrust again, the position made Sicheng’s inside tighter. “I will make sure you will only remember me, your alpha.” Kun growled and Sicheng screamed loudly.

 

 

“only you alpha.” Sicheng replied ad Kun grinned as he quickened his thrust.

 

 

Sicheng was gripping the bed sheet as Kun rammed into him, hard and quick, destroying his inside and claiming him. He then felt the ties being removed, and then Kun instructed him to lay on his side. Kun lifted one of his leg and thrust into him, and sicheng felt the alpha’s cballs slide into his thighs, it made him moan at the different sensations he felt all at the same time. Kun spread his omega’s legs farther and Sicheng gasped for air, he was feeling too much and he wouldn’t last long enough so he did, and it made Kun laugh as Sicheng’s body released another load.

 

 

“Your knot alpha.” Sicheng pants out and Kun made Sicheng lie on his back and spread his legs.

 

 

Kun entered him again and Sicheng felt that the cock was larger, Kun was close and Sicheng wanted it, he wanted his alpha’s knot. “You can mark me Sicheng, I want it.” Kun uttered and kissed him. Kun bared his neck and Sicheng bit down hard as Kun thrusted hard and fast. Kun’s eyes dilated as he felt his knot coming, and he yanked Sicheng off of his neck and kissed him roughly before he took the forced the omega to bare his neck. As Kun knotted inside the omega, the alpha bit down hard and they both came, Sicheng moaning loud and proud in satisfaction.

 

 

“Don’t you dare make breakfast.” Sicheng muttered before his eyelids closed and Kun chuckled as he kissed his omega and then drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Sicheng stirred a few hours later, still too early make breakfast. He clambered on Kun and he ground his hips, awaking both Kun and his cock. He grinned as Kun blinked away his sleep. “Please wreck me some more.” Sicheng whispered and Kun surely had ome more things that he wanted to do with the omega.

 

 

  
“You really want me to?” Kun asked and Sicheng nodded profusely. Kun laughed and pulled the omega closer to him and to kiss him full on the lips. “Can you make breakfast after?” Kun asked and Sicheng nodded. “Okay baby.” He finally said and made Sicheng stand by the window.

 

 

“Can you fuck me with Aka?” Sicheng asked and Kun blinked at him then smiled.

 

 

“You really want the weirdest things huh? You surprise me Sicheng.” Kun said but picked up the coat and wre it on his omega nonetheless.

 

Kun then kissed him one more time before he lifted both legs and slammed him on the window as he thrusted inside Sicheng swiftly. Sicheng gasped but he laughed as he felt Kun move fast. “Yes. Yes. Like that.” Sicheng moaned out and Kun quickened his pace, he wasn’t sure how log he would hold out after his first knot but he wanted Sicheng to feel good and he would do anything to please his omega.

 

 

“Make me come.’ Sicheng groaned and Kun started stroking his omega’s cock as he thrust deep into his hole. It took a few expert thrust for Sicheng to spill his come and a few more for Kun’s knot to form. They shared kisses as they rode out their orgasm.

 

 

\---

 

Sicheng was adamant to cook breakfast for Kun and the alpha humored his omega. They took a bath together, and Sicheng ended up coming twice before they finished and Kun had to carry his omega bridal style because he was limping as he walked. Taeil and Jungwoo greeted them in the kitchen and Sicheng blushed as Kun set him down but both retainers assured them that they didn’t hear a single thing.

 

 

“It’s sound proofed.” Kun told SIcheng and he huffed as he limped towards the stove.

 

 

Taeil had prepared every ingredient that he needed and he started working on breakfast while Taeil and Jungwoo hovered to the side just in case the omega needed something. Kun watched with adoration and both retainers cooed at him, he surely is an adorable mate and Sicheng was lucky to have Kun.

 

 

“Oh, Jungwoo, Aka may need washing.” Kun said and Sicheng blushed as Jungwoo awkwardly blushed.

 

 

It didn’t take long for Sicheng to finish cooking and as he settled the steaming bowl  of congee in front of Kun, the alpha smiled and pulled his omega into a liplock. “It’s the best I could do.” Sicheng said and Kun kissed him again.

 

 

“I’ll eat whatever you prepared.” Kun assured him and tasted the congee, his eyes lighting up as he savored the food. “This is really good Sicheng.” Kun remarked and Sicheng smiled as he sat next to Kun. Kun offered him a spoonful and the omega gladly ate it. “Call your mates, let’s eat!” Kun said and the two gladly pulled out their half awake mates ntot he kitchen to share the congee Sicheng prepared with all his heart.

 

 

“You mean it?” Sicheng asked and Kun smiled while nodding.

 

 

“You did great ont his congee.” Kun assured him and Sicheng kissed him

 

 

“I love you.” Sicheng proclaimed and kun kissed him back.

 

“I love you.” Kun said and fed the omega.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Yes KunWin are the kinkiest out of the three pairs so  yikes. Stop baby don’t stop hahahah
> 
>  
> 
> And guess what 1 more chapter and we are over! Who’s excited to end this?


	23. To Future Generations and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: We’ve reached the end!

 

\----

Kun had wrapped Sicheng in his fluffy coat and covered his head with Aka’s protection after kissing his forehead before they left the bedroom. They joined their retainers and soon walked back to the palace. Kun guided Sicheng expertly and the omega was surely blushing hard at the attention and limping slightly but he’s not really ashamed to be so, because this only shows how capable his alpha is, a power house through and through. Yuta, Taeyong, Doyoung and Jaehyun welcomed them at the palace door and Sicheng all but run towards them to hug them. Kun chuckled as he walked after his mate and he too hugged them while they congratulated him. They soon made their way towards the dining room to eat breakfast. The omegas were having a good time chatting about their alphas who were embarrassed with how their omegas bragged them.

“Well, it’s nice to know that you all love your mate’s packages.” Yuta cleared his throat and Taeyong scooted closer to him and smiled at him, his eyes locking with his mate. “We want to tell everyone something important.” Yuta continued and Taeyong leaned his head on his mate’s shoulder as Yuta’s hold on him tighten. “We’re expecting! Taeyong is pregnant.” Yuta finished and everyone went silent and gaped at them.

  
“Shut up.” Doyoung said and glared at Yuta.

  
“I am pregnant, a few days give or take from Chittaphon.” Taeyong said and Sicheng ran to his brother to hug him while Kun also walked up to Yuta to congratulate him.

  
“Did you tell appa and papa?” Sicheng asked and Taeyong nodded.

“We told them before they left.” Taeyong answered.

  
“Why tell us just now?” Kun asked and Yuta smiled at him.

  
“We wanted to give you your moment. You’ve both waited so long to mate, and we wanted you both to enjoy it as much as we did on ours. You both deserved it.” Yuta answered and Kun hugged his brother.

  
“I can’t believe you!” Doyoung finally stood and hugged his cousin while Jaehyun followed after him.

  
“We need to work hard if we want to catch up.” Jaehyun whispered making Doyoung blush.

  
\----

The old King and Queen smiled warmly as they watched 3 year old prince Jeno ran to them when Doyoung and Jaehyun came to visit them.

“How are you Halmoni?” Jeno inquired and the old queen smiled and patted the kid’s head.

“I’m fine my prince.” She said and Jeno kissed his grandmother’s cheek before he bounded towards his grandfather.

“I miss you halmoni! I miss you haraboji!” Donghyuck’s voice came booming as he ran towards them and the old couple laughed as the little prince plopped down on them.

  
“I miss you too Donghyuck.” She replied and the kid kissed their cheeks before they ran out of the room to find their playmates.

  
“We miss you too.” Doyoung bowed and the old queen opened her arms for him and Doyoung gladly embraced her.

  
“How have you been Doyoung?” She asked and the omega smiled wide.

  
“I have been well, a lot more busy but adjusting well. The twins are handful though.” Doyoung chuckled as he heard Jaehyun reprimand their twins.

  
“I’m sorry, the twins were excited.” Jaehyun greeted them and the old couple just smiled at him and beckoned him.

  
“You seemed to be worn out.” The king said and Jaehyun sighed.

  
“Politics, I can handle just fine, but the twins? I don’t even know how Doyoung can handle them.” Jaehyun admitted and Doyoung laughed and kissed his husband’s cheek.

  
“I am the omega for a reason.” He answered making Jaehyun smile wide.

  
“I am happy to see you two had been living well, no go meet your siblings, I am sure they are excited to see you both as well.” She waved them away and with a last bow, the couple left the room.

  
Doyoung was chuckling while Jaehyun sighed and rubbed his temple. Jeno was having a game of tug of war with Jaemin, and they are both pulling on Renjun’s arm, the kid was close to crying while Donghyuck was latching himself onto Minhyung’s back like a sloth to a tree. “I need some tea.” Jaehyun exclaimed and Doyoung laughed at him and dragged him forward, pulling Renjun away from both Jeno and Jaemin then pulling Donghyuck away from Minhyung.

  
“Papa!” Jeno and Donghyuck whine but with Doyoung’s glare, they both kept quiet. Doyoung then asked Jaehyun to hold on to Donghyuck and the alpha did as he was told.

  
“Are you okay sweetie?” Doyoung asked Renjun who nodded.

  
“I want to play with both princes but they always fight.” Renjun pouted and Doyoung sighed. “Prince Jaemin is usually behave.” Renjun added and Jungwoo walked in to take his son.

  
“I’ll handle this Jungwoo.” Doyoung said and Doyoung called Jeno and Jaemin who were glaring at each other. “Now, come here.” Doyoung said and the two approached the older. “Renjun is uncomfortable with you two fighting.” Doyoung said sternly.

  
“But Jaemin always plays with Renjun!” Jeno whined.

  
“Look, you two can share and play with Renjun, he likes to play with both of you!” Doyoung remarked and the two kids turned to Renjun who looked up at Doyoung. “You do like to play with both of them right?” Doyoung asked and Renjun nodded. “So behave okay?” Doyoung said and both Jeno and Jaemin nodded and extended a hand for Renjun. Renjun smiled and took both hands and they all went to their corner to play.

  
“Well, that was resolved quickly.” Jaehyun sighed as he held onto Donghyuck who was glaring at his father.

  
“Now Donghyuck, you can play with Minhyung but let him breathe okay?” Doyoung said to Donghyuck who nodded.

  
“I promise.” He said and Jaehyun let the kid go and he bothered Minhyung again but this time they played quietly on one corner.

  
“Oh great, everyone’s here so let’s have some snacks!” Kun called out as he entered with trays of food while Sicheng followed him, carrying Chenle who was sleeping on his arms.

  
“Oh, is Lele asleep?” Doyoung asked and Sicheng nodded.

  
“Tired himself from babbling.” Sicheng answered and Doyoung picked up the kid to cradle.

  
“How was your trip?” Sicheng asked and Doyoung smiled.

  
“Just fine, it was a little longer due to the rains but we got here safely.” Doyoung answered. “How’s Yuta hyung?” Doyoung inquired and on cue, they heard whining from the eldest.

  
“Well, he’s still under house arrest, Taeyong hyung is adamant that they finish the charter before he could take a break.” Sicheng informed him then joined Kun to distribute the snacks.

  
“I didn’t know having these many children could be a pain.” Jaehyun said as he picked up a crying Jisung while Taeil fetch his baby food.

  
“It’s chaos alright.” Kun said then laghed loudly, handing Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun their food but the two princes did not let go of Renjun’s hand. “Are you going to feed Renjun?” Kun asked and the two nodded. “Don’t let Renjun choke okay?” he reminded and left them to do whatever.

“Where is Xiaojun?” Sicheng inquired and the said boy walked out from the play house rubbing sleep off of his eyes. “did Xioaxiao enjoy his nap?” Sicheng asked and Xiaojun nodded.

“Where is Yangie and Dery, uncle Sicheng?” Xiaojun asked and Sicheng led him towards the corner where his older son and Chittaphon’s younger of the twin sons sat. ‘Dery!” Xiaojun shouted and plopped himself on Hendery’s lap.

“Where have you been hyung?” Yangyang asked and Xiaojun pointed to the play area.

  
“Let’s eat Xiaoie!!” Hendery said and the prince straightened up and waited for Hendery to feed him.

  
“Feed me too Hennie hyung!” Yangyang pouted and Hendery gladly fed him.

  
“What’s with all these trios forming?” Jaehyun remarked and Kun chuckled next to him, handing him a cup of tea.

  
“I really am not sure. We are just waiting for their wolves and eagles to show to be honest.” Kun said and both Sicheng and Jaehyun gaped at him.

  
“Oh, it’s about time the kids meet their spirits.” Doyoung remarked and then placed Chenle on his corner of the playroom and covered him with fluff pelt.

“The guiding spirits usually introduces themselves to their charge before they turn five years old.” Kun explained and both Sicheng and Jaehyun nodded.

  
“So you knew your status even before you presented?” Sicheng asked and Kun nodded.

“It’s amazing.” Jaehyun remarked and both Kun and Doyoung chuckled.

  
“I’m here!” Yuta announced his presence and both Doghyuck and Jeno bounded up to him to greet him. “I miss you too!” Yuta chuckled as he kissed his nephew’s cheeks.

  
“How was your trip?” Taeyong asked the duo who babbled on with their adventures. Yuta and Taeyong listened intently and they indulged the two with their story, truly parenthood gave them patience and nurturing presence. “Play with your friends now, we’ll talk to your appa and papa.” Taeyong said and the two returned to their corners, with Jeno plopping next to Renjun and demanding to be fed.

  
“Welcome back!” Yuta greeted and hugged both Doyoung and Jaehyun, Taeyong did the same.

  
“How’s the charter?” Jaehyun asked and Yuta glared almost instantly making the others laugh

  
“He did well. He’s really determined if he wanted to.” Taeyong remarked and kissed his husband’s cheek, making Yuta smile wide.

  
“How’s Soonyoung and Junhui?” Doyoung asked and Yuta sighed.

  
“Junhui’s been travelling to Safia, he’s bound to return this week. It seems that Safian princes fancies his family a lot. Soonyoung’s been travelling to Pearl Aqua, their current leader fancies them too.” Yuta explained and it made Jaehyun chuckle.

  
“Look at you having relations with other tribes and territories now.” Jaehyun teased.

  
“Had to, after that fight with Prince Sehun, people are starting to like us, must be the charms of my mate.” Yuta explained and Taeyong blushed at the compliment.

  
\----

  
The old king and queen smiled as they watched their children and grandchildren. When they were starting, the cold mountains were barren, and with age, the chances of having kids were minimal. But the birth of Yuta had painted the tribe with colors and the couple couldn’t ask for more. But came the 2 sets of twins, and the tribe celebrated even more, for with them were heirs to continue the line of warriors. Yet they were challenged left and right, and by the end of the bloodshed, Doyoung and Soonyoung were left orphaned. But the kids were like their own so the old couple took them in and they were raised as the royalty they were.

  
They had a good life, and they led a good tribe. They had experienced ups and downs, and their bodies had grown weak wth age, it’s time that they rest and let their son take over. And so with hands held together, they retreated to their chambers to rest.

  
The tribe mourned the loss of their leaders and the sympathy poured as they were commemorated. They were good leaders and they had been fair and just. Yuta held the old King’s sword as the shaman said their prayers, and Taeyong held the old Queen’s coat, jet black in contrast with the one he’s wearing. They were to bury the couple and crown the new king, and it pained them all to have it done in the same day.

  
Yet Yuta had tpld them to go through with it, as his father would have wanted to celebrate life instead of mourn the loss of it. So as the shaman completed her prayers and the incence burnt, Yuta and Taeyong bowed and offered the sword and coat to the altar and asked that they bless them with their knowledge and guidance.

  
Yuta and Taeyong then received their crowns and sashes, indicating their position as the new ruling monarchs and everyone offered a minute of silence.

The palace was solemn when Yuta and Taeyong presented themselves but with their reassuring smile, they vowed to be the best version of themselves, not to compete with the legacy left behind by their parents, but to continue the legacy to bring Kusari to its full potential.

 

\----

  
“I swear, you have been adopted by Prince Heechul!” Soonyoung remarked, carrying a sleeping Jooheon with him.

“What about King Jinki? He’s adopted you too!” Junhui argued back, carrying a sleeping Jeongin as well.

  
“You both have been adopted already, get out of my palace.” Yuta remarked and all three off them grinned at each other. “I miss you both.” Yuta announced and hugged each brother and cousin.

  
“We miss you dearly too.” Soonyoung remarked. “Jihoon is such a crying mess when we found out.” Soonyoung explained.

  
“Wonwoo’s not any different.” Junhui confessed.

 

“Let’s visit them then?” Yuta said and the two nodded and followed the older towards the altar where two pictures were displayed.

They all bowed in respect and lighted some incense to pray, and both Jooheon and Jeongin woke up in the process. Taeyong walked in with Wonwoo and Jihoon holding Yien and Jaebum respectively. They too bowed and lighted their incense before they took their one year olds from their alpha mates.

“Congratulations on your coronation.” Junhui offered.

  
“Thanks I guess. They have left the ruling to me for quite sometime now so I guess it has been a transition all along.” Yuta said and Junhui nodded.

  
“We got news from our emissary works though, you want to listen now?” Soonyoung asked amd Yuta shook his head.

  
“Rest for now, you had a long travel.” Yuta patted each of their backs and led them back to the palace to rest.

  
\-----

  
It was Yuta and Sicheng’s birthdays so they were all gathered in Kusari to celebrate with them. The kids were having the time of their lives running amok with all the sugar they consumed and the alphas were all but tired at watching them.

  
“Seriously?” Jaehyun whined and Doyoung slapped his arm hard and pulled him towards the kitchen to help prepare their food for the sort of party.

  
“It’s not chaotic in yours?” Kun inquired, decorating a cake for Sicheng while Taeyong did Yuta’s cake.

  
“It wasn’t this chaotic.’ Jaehyun replied making the others laugh.

  
“Has Xiaojun received a visit?” Doyoung inquired and Taeyong shook his head.

  
“I was worried but Yuta assured him that it was okay.” Tayeong said and Doyoung nodded.

  
“It’s unusual but it can happen.” Doyoung stated.

  
“Hate to break it to you, but you are out of the kitchen.” The head chef said and pushed all the monarchs out of the kitchen with a wide grin.

  
“But, I just need to top the cake with cherries!” Taeyong whined but Yuta came and fetched him, since it was a good day out and the kids wanted to play in the snow.

  
Taeyong instantly grinned and followed after his mate. Kun laughed but joined them after removing his apron while both Jaehyun and Doyoung followed quietly. The retainers had bundled the kids in fluffy coats and they were now handling the princes, and kings their own coats before they ran out to play. Once deemed protected from the cold, they all went to the courtyard to play with the snow. The kids were deighted and ran through the snow, scoopning snow and throwing at each other. The adults laugh and even joined them, throwing snowballs at each other like they were kids.

It was festive and everyone was laughing that even Youngho and Seungcheol ditched their mates in order to play with their sons, earning a groan from their mates. Doyoung pulled Jaehyun to play with their children and the laughter sounded so magical in everyone’s ears that they barely missed the howls and chirpings that rang through the air.

They all paused and when they looked to the far side of the courtyards, they say figures approaching them. The Mahunians tried to approach their sons but the Kusarian pulled them and stepped back, leaving the children to face the creatures. There was a low growl and Xiaojun was the first to react as the five year old bounded to the creature with light in his eyes, and Taeyong understood, Xiaojun and the rest are meeting their guiding spirits!

  
“Orenji!” Xiaojun chirped and with a loud giggle, the child hugged the wolf cub who had orange on the tips of its ears and tail. There was a playful growl on the cub as he nuzzled his nose on Xiaojun’s tummy.

  
The rest of the princes ran to their cubs except for Donghyuck, Chenle and Jeongin who had eaglets land on them, feathers lined with silver, gold and bronze. The three kids are the only omegas of the bunch but they were happy and proud as they showed them off to their parents. Yuta and Taeyong beamed at their sons getting acquainted with their guiding spirits, Taeyong almost tearing up as Xiaojun, the eldest of the bunch, had finally met his own, something he was afraid Xiaojun would never have given his half Mahunian blood.

  
“Our babies!” Jaehyun teared up and Doyoung chuckled but kissed his mate’s cheek and held back his tears, they have an alpha and an omega, and what would be better than that.

  
But what surprised them was that the cubs and eaglets led their charges towards their own charges sons. Renjun was sddenly glomped at by two wolf cubs, one with pink accents while the other had distinctive blue accents.

  
“Are they acknowledging Renjun as their mate?” Jaehyun asked and Yuta nodded and smiled.

  
“Guess my second born will leave the nest in the future.” Yuta grinned and it earned a punch from Taeyong.

  
Renjun giggled as the cubs nuzzled their noses on his tummy while Jaemin and Jeno joined them, the five played in their little spot in the courtyard.

  
“Minhyung hyung!” Donghyuck called out and Minhyung blinked at Donghyuck who was holding the golden eaglet and the older smiled and patted both Donghyuck and the eaglet’s head.

  
Hendery on the other hand was crying when two wolf cubs approached him but Xiaojun and Yangyang comforted him enough to make the kid calm down and the two cubs approached him slowly. Hendery laughed and tackled both and the cubs nuzzled their snouts on the kid, even licking his cheeks in glee.

  
“Guess we’ll have to share an omega in-law.” Kun chuckled and Sicheng glared at his mate.

“You have a problem with my son?” Chittaphon asked and Sicheng shook his head.

  
“I figured it was the case when they both loved sticking next to Hendery.” Sicheng shrugged.

  
“It’s too early for this but hey, at least none of them would be going through frozen graves to get their mates.” Jaehyun remarked and everyone laughed except for Doyoung. “Relax Doie, if I get to have you, I’ll willingly go through the frozen hell again and again.” Jaehyun said and kissed his mate.

  
The cubs howled one last time and bid their goodbyes, the kids waving back at them while they disappeared into the horizon with the eaglets The parents collected their kids and soon they went inside to celebrate Yuta and Sicheng’s birthdays happily.

  
“Happy Birthday Yuta.” Taeyong greeted his mate and handed a scroll. Yuta was surprised but when he read the contents, he shouted in gleee, lifted his mateand twirled him around. Taeyong laughed loudly and kissed his mate once more.

  
“You’re really pregnant?” Yuta asked and Taeyog nodded. “I hope it will be a girl, as pretty as you Tae!” Yuta said and Taeyogn blushed at the compliment.

  
“Now I want to have a daughter too!!” Doyoung whined and Jaehyun pulled him into a back hug.

  
“That can be arranged.” Jaehyun answered and kissed his mate’s neck.

  
“You guys are gross!” Sicheng remarked but pouted at Kun who laughed.

  
“I’m always open to more kids.’ Kun laughed and Sicheng hugged and kissed him.

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Merry Christmas!!! And here is my gift to you, the ending.  
> This has been really fun and frustrating to write but thank you for liking the updates even if they are not as perfect as they should. I always start with a thought and I would try to make it into one-shots but things don’t really go as plan and I end up with word vomits most of the time. This story just popped up in my mind with Mulan OST as the inspiration, and I made Taeyong the omega which a lot of Yutae shipper veer off from. But thankfully, you guys gave this story a chance.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and liking the fic. To my subscribers, commenters, upvoters and those who left Kudos, I appreciate each and everyone of them.
> 
> This has been Jhengchie and Thank you for reading An Omega Worth Fiighting For.
> 
> May 26, 2018 – December 25, 2018
> 
> Here is the guide to their children if you are curious:
> 
> Yuta x Taeyong – Xioajun (a), Jaemin (a), Hina (b)  
> Kun X Sicheng – Yangyang (a), Chenle (o), Ningning (b)  
> Jaehyun x Doyoung – Jeno (a), Donghyuck (o), Koeun (b)  
> Junhui x Wonwoo – Yien (a), Jeongin (o)  
> Soonyoung x Jihoon – Jaebum (a), Jooheon (a)  
> Seungcheol x Jeonghan – Chan (a)  
> Youngho x Chittaphon – Minhyung (a), Hendery (o)  
> Hansol x Tael – Kijung (o), Jisung (a), Lami (B)  
> Mingyu x Minghao – Jinyoung (o)  
> Yukhei x Jungwoo – Rnejun (o), Jiaer (o)  
> Joshua x Seokmin - Minhyuk (o)  
> Vernon x Seungkwan – Hyunjin (a)


End file.
